Story of Rosero-Daughter of Rage and Light
by Hero the God of Rage
Summary: Rosero is a Demigod that possesses the power of both her parents, but so much power can be both a blessing and a curse... in this story, i will tell of events within Roseros life that made her who she is...
1. Chapter 1: Birth of a Demigod

Part 1:

In a time of peace, two beings of godly decent have decided to get together and settle down. These two beings are Hero, the God of Rage, and Violet, the Goddess of Light. They reside within the outskirts of Conton, within the wilderness that Hero lived in for so long. Violet continued to work for the time patrol, and while she did Hero had matters within the godly realm to attend to. Hero and Violet had lived happily, and they both feel in love.

Hero and Violet were now in a relationship, and it was going very well. One day, Violet had gotten back from conton, and she was in a very cheerful mood. She had somthing she needed to tell Hero, so she flew off to there home in the wilderness.

As she was going to the house, she said to herself, "I wonder how he will react?", and she then opened the door and went inside. She then closed the door behind her and shouted, "HERO! YOU HERE?!", but she didn't hear no one.

She then said, "hmm...he might be training in the woods", and she then went back outside. She then heard an explosion in the distance, and then said, "Yup, there he is", and she then flew quickly to where the explosion went off. She then stopped and found Hero standing within a crater.

Violet then said with cheerful tone, "Hey handsome, blowing up more land I see", Hero then looked up and saw Violet and said, "Yup, just seeing if I can cause an explosion without rage going too crazy", Violet then flew down to Hero. Violet then said after she landed, "Hey, we need to talk", Violet then smiled.

Hero raised an eyebrow and said, "What is it? Is something wrong?", Violet then said in a happy tone, "Nothing is wrong, well...that depends on how you feel", and she then held onto her stomach.

Violet then asked with some seriousness, "Hero...what if i told you...in a few months, a little Demigod will be running around?", Hero then said, "Umm...that sounds odd, what do you mean by...wait", he then noticed Violet holding her stomach while smiling.

His eyes grew wide and said, "Wait...Violet, do you mean..", Violet then nodded and said, "Hero...im pregnant", and she then smiled even wider.

Hero then shouted with a smile, "Your...Pregnant?! My god...that is great! I'M GONNA BE A FATHER! HAHA!", and he then hugged Violet.

Violet then said while they were hugging, "You know, im thinking we should name it after us, what about you?", Hero then said, "Hmm...that sounds like a good idea, wait...is it a girl or a boy?", Violet then said while looking up at Hero, "I don't know yet, the machines in conton can't tell anything else about the baby except for the fact that it's even in me. I think it has something to do with me being a goddess", Hero then said, "Makes sense, after all the baby is in a small space within your energy rather than just being within you. Quirks to being a Goddess, the baby gets stored within a void made by your own energy so that you can continue to be a Goddess without the baby affecting you", and he then looked up at the sky and put his hand on his chin, as if a thought had popped into his head.

Violet then asked, "What is it?", Hero then said, "I just wonder...how will this child come out? According to the scrolls, no Demigod has been born with two God parents, so i just wonder if this child will be born with just one power or both...I hope it's both, just means a stronger child", Violet then said, '' I guess we can call it our little demon angel then", and she then looked down at her stomach.

Hero then crouched down and put his hand on Violet's belly and said, "Ill see you in a few months little one...you will be the greatest thing to ever happen to us".

**7 months later….**

"GAAAAAAA!", Violet shouted as she struggled to keep herself together. Hero then shouted, "Hang on Violet! Were almost there!", and Hero then flew off while carrying Violet in his arms.

Hero then got to Conton and looked around in a panic. He was trying to find the hospital. Hero said in his head over and over, "Come on! WHERE IS IT!?", and he flew around some more.

He then eventually spotted the hospital and flew straight towards it. Hero then landed right in front of the building and kicked down the doors.

He then ran straight up to the reception and shouted, "WE NEED A ROOM! She'S going THRU LABOR!", as soon as he said that the receptionist then ran over to the speaker and said, "CODE YELLOW! GET SOME DOCTORS HERE NOW!". Four doctors then ran in with a hospital bed and said, "Put her here", Hero then placed Violet onto the bed, and they started to roll down the hallways.

Hero then said, "Thats it Violet...just keep breathing", as he said this Violet screamed, "AAAAAAAAGH!", and then winced in pain. Hero did what he could to comfort Violet as they made there way to the room.

After about 20 more seconds they got to a room, and they then positioned the bed. Hero then grabbed onto Violets hand and said, "Squeeze anytime you have to", as soon as he said that he felt Violet's grip tighten and crush his hand a bit.

The doctors then said, "Alright, were gonna take a look", they then looked at Violets private part to see if there was anything there. One of the doctors then said, "Alright, your doing good, just keep pushing". Violet then screamed at the top of her lungs as she pushed as hard as she could. Hero continued to hold her hand.

Suddenly, while the doctors were watching the baby, a red glow started to form. The doctors then raised an eyebrow as they realized that the glow was coming from the child. Then a blue glow started to come off alongside the red glow.

One of the doctors shouted, "WHAT THE HELL!?",as the glow then started to turn into aura, and a massive pressure could be felt as blue and red aura started to swirl around the room.

Hero then saw the glow and aura, he then shouted, "WHAT IS GOING ON!?", and he then ducked a bit.

Violet started to scream even more, and she pushed with every last bit of strength she had. When she did, the blue and red aura then glowed even brighter, and then they eventually got so bright that it blinded everyone in the room.

The doctors shouted, "GAAAGH! MY EYES!", Hero simply just closed his eyes when the glow got brighter. Violet could be heard screaming, "GUUAAAAAAAAGH!",in agony as the light then died down. After the light died down, Violet stopped screaming, and Hero was the first to get his vision back. He then looked over and his eyes grew wide.

Hero then said with amazement, "Its...its a girl...I have a daughter...I don't believe it", and he then smiled as he watches his daughter floating in the air with her eyes closed. She had a red outline surrounding her body, and blue aura radiated off her as well. Hero then walked up to his daughter and grabbed onto her. When he did, the aura and outline died down, and the girl then opened her eyes, and started to cry.

Hero then looked at his daughter and said, "Hello there my little demon angel", and he then smiled.

One of the doctors then said, "Woah...that was a ride...oh, she is out?", and he then walked up to Hero and looked at his child. The doctor then said, "Wow...she looks a lot like her mother and has aspects of her father", Hero then said, "The perfect mix of both".

Hero then looked over at Violet with excitement and said, "Look, its our kid", but Hero then frowned after he saw how weak Violet looked.

Hero then got worried and said, "Violet? You okay?", and he then shook her a bit. But there was no response. Hero then said, "Violet? VIOLET!?", the doctor then said, "let me check", and he then felt for Violets pulse.

Hero then quickly ran over to the curtains and opened them. As soon as he did the light from outside went into the room and shone on Violet. The doctor then said, "I can't feel her pulse", Hero then said, "Keep trying!", he then looked down at Violet and said, "Come on hun, come on...wake up", and he then went closer to Violets face.

He then said, "Come on, wake up...wake up", Hero then started to tear up a bit.

The doctor then said, "Sir...I don't think her body could handle giving birth", Hero then shouted, "NO! She is strong! She cant die like this...she...dammit", He then looked at his daughter who was now asleep on his shoulder.

Hero then looked back at Violet and said, "Giving birth to a child with two forces took a lot of strength, but that dosent mean you cant push threw it...come on Violet, dont die on me...please...", and Hero then got up and walked up to the window.

Hero was about to break the window, but before he could he heard a moan from behind him. The doctor then shouted, "Sir...shes awake! She's alive!", as he said this Hero turned around.

He saw Violet open her eyes, and she then looked over at Hero. Hero then said, "Oh thank god...I thought you", Violet then said in a weak voice, "I would have...had you...not opened that...window...now...let me see my baby", Hero then nodded and walked over to Violet.

Violet then held out her arms, so Hero held the child up and put her into Violets arms. Violet then said, "She has...your color...and her hair somewhat resembles yours", Hero then said, "She also has your eyes...they looked beautiful", and he then smiled.

The child then opened her eyes and looked at Violet. Violet then smiled and said, "Hello there...welcome to the world my little demigod", and she then held out her finger. The child grabbed onto Violet's finger with her entire hand, and then moved Violets finger around a bit.

Hero chuckled a bit and said, "So...what do we call her?", Violet then said, "Remember what we said? Name her after us", Hero then thought for a bit and said, "How about we name her off our own names. Umm...oh,We can use your last name and my first name", Violet then said, "Combing Hero with Rosaline? Hmm...I think the Ros part of the name should be used, and umm...how about removing the H from your name", Hero then said, "So Ros and Ero? What would that spell out? It's kind of odd", and he then thought for a bit.

Violet then said with a happy expression, "I know what it spells, but first...how about we see if she likes it", Violet then whispered the name to the child. The child then jumped up and down with a smile, and Violet said, "I think she likes it", and then chuckled a bit.

Hero then said, "Okay, I get what the name is. I'll go confirm it", Hero then walked out the room and went to the doctor. The doctor then said, "Alright Hero, we already have some info on the child, all we need is for you to confirm her name and to send her into the scanning room for statistics. So what's her name?".

Hero then smiled and said proudly, "Her name...is Rosero….


	2. Chapter 2: Birth of a Demigod 2

Part 2:

After Rosero was born, she was taken into the hospital lab so they can run statistics on her, such as her weight, power level, and a few other things as well. Rosero had been placed within the chamber that was filled with liquid, she had a breather on so she did not drown while within the chamber. The liquid inside the chamber helped the doctors to get info based off her DNA and features.

While the doctors looked into simple statistics on Rosero, Hero stayed with Violet in the hospital room. Hero and Violet held hands as they talked about the child.

Violet said to Hero, "So...she came out with both our powers huh?", Hero then said with some surprise, "Yeah, I know...it's insane to think about, she has a negative and positive source of energy within her, the amount of potential that little girl has is just to high to think about", Violet then smiled and said, "I hope that she grows up to be strong willed and free", Hero then said, "That would be great, I hope that she becomes a great warrior myself...I already know that someday, she will be better then me...I just know it", Violet then looked at Hero and said, "She will be better than both of us...After all, she IS both of us", they both then chuckled a bit at the thought.

Meanwhile, the doctors had just finished all the other statistics on Rosero, and were about to scan for her power level.

One of the doctors was on a computer and was typing up the proper commands to do the scanning process.

One of the doctors by the name of Justin then said, "Alright, the machine is ready, time to see what this baby is capable of", another doctor by the name of Jake then said, "Good, lets begin then", Jake then pressed a button on the machine.

The machine then came to life, and a voice came out from it saying, "Scanning...Scanning…", then beams came out from the machine and went over Rosero's body. The machine scanned for over 30 seconds before it stopped scanning.

Then after it stopped scanning the machine started to beep with red lights as it shouted, "ERROR….ERROR...EMERGENCY CALL ACTIVE….ERROR ERROR...POWER UNREADABLE...ERROR ERROR", after the machine did this the two doctors looked in confusion.

Jake then said, "Huh? That has never happened before, what's going on?", Justin then said, "The machine must be broken or something...either that or we have ourselves a very strong baby", he then walked over to the machine to see if there was anything wrong with it.

However, none of the wires were loose or broken nor were the systems overheated. Justin then got up and went over to the computer again and said, "I'm gonna try running it again", he then turned the machine back on and restarted to scanning process.

The machine then came to life again and said, "Scanning...Scanning…", Jake then said, "If it says error again call over the parents", Justin then nodded and looked right at Rosero.

More red lights then blinked and the machine once again shouted, "ERROR ERROR...SYSTEM CONTROLS SHIFTING...ERROR ERROR…POWER UNREADABLE...ERROR ERROR", after the machine went off Justin then ran out the room and back to the room where Hero and Violet were at.

When Justin got there, he then said, "Sir, Madam, we seem to be having some issues with your child", Hero then turned around to look at the doctor and said with a raised eyebrow, "What problems?", Justin then said, "Well you see sir, the machines can't seem to pinpoint the power of your daughter, either the machine is busted or your daughter's energy cant be detected by the machine", after he said this Hero then looked at Violet and said, "I'll be right back", and he then followed the doctor out of the room.

They then got back to the lab, and Hero immediately saw the machine going haywire while shouting, "ERROR ERROR...ERROR ERROR", Hero stood about 8 feet away from the machine while Justin ran up to the computer and deactivated the alarm.

Jack then said, "See sir, we dont know whats going on", Hero then crossed his arms and said, "Heh, well it's obvious, the machine can't feel Rosero's power...because she posses pure godly energy, she has both light and rage with a mix of pure god ki in there, so the machine won't be able to sense her power at all", Hero then took two steps forward and said, "But I can sense it...and I got to say, it's pretty high", as Hero said this, he could see what looked like a small spark from within the chamber.

Hero then raised an eyebrow and said, "Huh?", Justin then asked, "What is it sir?", as he said that, another spark went off within the chamber. Hero then watched as Rosero slowly opened her eyes, revealing they were a semi dark blue, and her body started to emit a small amount of blue energy. Then, after a few seconds, Rosero blinked, and her eyes were back to the red color they were before. Her blue aura then faded away, and red soon started to replace it.

Rosero looked right at Hero, and when she did then put on a cheerful face. However, when she did, more sparks then went on inside the chamber.

Hero then went wide eyed and said, "TAKE COVER!", as he did the chamber then burst open as the sparks within the chamber exploded.

Hero jumped to the side to avoid glass from hitting him. The two doctors also managed to jump behind some cover as well.

After this, Hero then walked out from his cover, and looked right at the smoke surrounding the room. In the center of the smoke, he could see a red glow emitting within.

Hero then walked into the smoke, and went up to the red light within. The smoke then cleared a bit, and when it did Rosero could be seen floating in the air with red aura surrounding her body.

Hero then put his arms out and said with a smile, "Come here Rosero, come to your old man", after he said that Rosero then floated over to Hero while making a few baby noises like, "GOGAGAAA! HAHAHA!", and when she did Hero then grabbed onto her, and laid her on his shoulder.

Rosero then quickly fell asleep, and as she did Hero then looked over at the doctors and said, "See? Told you she was strong", the doctors just stared in surprise as Jake said, "Yup...no kidding...hehe...I need a break", he then walked out the room with surprise.

Hero then chuckled and said, "Well then, I think it's about time we showed you the world Rosero, lets go to your mother", he then walked back to the room where Violet was with Rosero.

Because of Violet's light powers, she was able to recover from some of the pain she had been thrown, allowing her to have the strength to at least walk out the hospital and fly home. So that is exactly what they did, after the hospital finished analyzing Rosero, Hero and Violet then went back home with there daughter.

When they got home, the first thing Violet did was sit on the couch and take a deep breath, she was still in some pain from giving birth. Hero then looked at Violet then said, "Your gonna have to rest for the next few weeks, especially after going through something like that", Violet then sighed and said, "Yeah...I just hope nothing serious happens while im away", Hero then said, "Also, and this may seem out of the blue, but I think it's best that this be our only child", Violet then raised an eyebrow and said, "Why is that?", Hero then said, "Well, just look what happened...you almost died giving birth Violet, im not ready to lose you", Violet then smiled and saw, "Aww...Hero...heh, as caring as usual, always worrying about me", she then got up and put her cheek on Hero's cheek and said, "That's what I love about you", she then kissed Hero on the cheek.

Violet then walked back over to the couch and laid down. She then said, "Bring her here, she is asleep right?", Hero then said, "Yeah, she is", Hero then put Rosero down next to Violet, Rosero was currently fast asleep.

Violet then held Rosero with one arm in front of her and said, "Sleep my little one...mommy is right here", after Violet said that Rosero began to glow a bit, but the glow then went away right after. Violet then closed her eyes and fella asleep alongside her new daughter.

Hero then thought, "I'm gonna go meditate, I don't feel tired", he then went up to Violet and Rosero, and kissed both of them in the head. He then walked outside and began to meditate.


	3. Chapter 3: Kidnapping

Part 3:

Rosero had developed very quickly over the next few months. By the age of one, Rosero had already learned to fully fly and was able to say both her parents names almost perfectly. Because of this, Violet had taught Rosero basic language and even some saiyan language as well.

At the age of two, Rosero was able to speak in full sentences, and even knew some saiyan language as well. Rosero seemed to be like a four year old yet she was only two.

Hero and Violet also taught Rosero certain things about certain matters. Violet taught Rosero about the power of Light and what it is capable of, while Hero taught Rosero about the power of Rage and what it was capable of as well.

Overtime, as Rosero got older, she learned more and more about what she was and what she wields within her. Around the age of 3 ½, Rosero had learned what a demigod was and why they are important.

Rosero was also a very good visual learner. Whenever Hero trained, Rosero would watch him and try to replicate his every move the best she could. She would also do the same for Violet as well.

Rosero had grown up pretty fast knowledge wise, she had become pretty smart despite being so young. She also knew some combat just from watching her parents train, and she even learned to utilize her ki and fire off energy blast as well. She even took one of her mother's moves called, "Viola Burst", and named it, "Rosaline Burst", after her last name.

(Rosero's full name is Rosero Rosaline, her last name comes from Violet)

She managed to do all this while only being an adolescent, which truly showed that she was definitely the daughter of two gods.

Rosero's life was pretty calm as well, she never had any problems in her life. However, when she was four, there was a moment in her life that acted as a semi influence for her to push her power a further then she intended to.

One day, Rosero was just relaxing at home without anything to do. She sat on the couch and was watching a random TV show, she didn't even know what the name of the show was, mainly because she didn't care about it.

While she watched TV, Violet was getting ready for work in the other room. She was putting on her patroller gear, which consisted of a cyan blue patroller jacket with a purple shirt underneath, a purple scarf around her neck, greyish gloves, a purple battle suit bottom with purple and cyan blue knee pads, and grey hard boots with padding all around it. The jacket also had a red symbol on the right arm.

Violet then walked out of the room, and was about to make her way out of the house. But before she did, she then looked over and saw Rosero sitting on the couch, who looked very bored since the TV show was pretty bad.

Violet then called, "Rosero", Rosero then looked over at Violet and asked, "Yes mama?", Violet then asked, "Would you like to come with me to the city and wander around so your not cramped up in here?", Rosero then said with relief, "Yes please, i'm so bored I might explode", Violet then chuckled and said, "I thought so, now go get dressed, and try not to take too long", Rosero then said, "Okay", and then she got up from the couch and ran to her room.

Rosero then quickly picked out a quick outfit for her to wear and started to put it on. The outfit she put on consisted of a saiyan battle suit top that had a black shirt, pink outlines, white padding and yellow straps. She also had a black skirt that was held up by a white cloth around her waist. She also had black gloves, with black and white shoes to match.

Rosero then ran out of her room after she got dressed and went to her mother. Violet was outside waiting for her, so Rosero then ran outside, and saw Violet standing there patiently waiting.

Rosero then walked up to Violet and said, "Im ready mom", Violet then said, "Okay, let's go then", Violet then grabbed Rosero's hand, and they then started to fly off.

However, after about 2 minutes of flying, Rosero then thought, "Wait, why are we flying?", she then looked over at Violet. Rosero knew that Violet could easily teleport to any place she wants.

Rosero then looked at Violet and asked, "Hey mom, if you can easily teleport to where you have to go...then why are we flying?", Violet then looked at Rosero with a smile and said, "Well, it's the wind...I like the way the wind feels when it blows into my face and body, it feels nice...almost relaxing", Violet then looked back in front of her and said, "How about this, close your eyes...and don't worry about not being able to see, ill guide you threw the air", Rosero then said, "Okay", and then she closed her eyes.

When she did, she could feel the wind blowing onto her face and body. The wind felt cool, almost smooth as she flew threw the air and focused on the feeling of the wind. Rosero then smiled and said, "Yeah...this feels good, I like it", Violet then put a cheery face and said, "I knew you would, after all...you are half me", Rosero then opened her eyes and looked off in the distance.

Violet then said, "Alright, seems we are almost there", Violet then let out her aura and started to speed up. Rosero then let off her red aura so she could keep up with her mother.

They both then arrived at the city in a matter of seconds, and then they landed on the ground. They looked around and saw that there were already quite a few saiyans around, ready to take on any job that is given to them. As Violet and Rosero walked by, Rosero could see the saiyans looking at her with a raised eyebrow. Rosero got a bit scared from all the staring, so she then held onto Violets hand with both her hands. They both then got to a certain area within the quadrant, which gave them a good view of the area around them.

The moment they got there, they were greeted by a familiar face. Violet then looked over and said, "Sup Kunai, how have you been?", Kuani then said to Violet with a chill expression, "Meh, i've just been trying to find a good fight honestly, but none of these patrollers can stand up to me", Kunai then looked down and saw Rosero holding hands with Violet.

Kunai then put on a smile and said, "Why hello there Rosi, how's my little niece doing?", Rosero then said with a cheery face, "Im fine uncle Kuani, mom brought me here so i'm not cramped up in the house, it was very boring over there", Kuani then chuckled and said, "Well, try not to cause any trouble, me and your mother have some work to do."

Violet then looked at Rosero and said, "I'm gonna let you roam, but please promise me you wont go far", Rosero then said, "I won't, I promise", she then put a hand on her heart.

Violet then said, "Okay", but as she did, she could hear someone shout, "HEY! THAT WAS MY BURGER!", she then heard another person shouts, "WHAT YOU GONNA DO ABOUT IT!?", the other voice then shouted, "THIS!", Rosero then watched as a saiyan patroller went flying off in the distance, and then another saiyan chased after him.

Violet then sighed and said, "Welp...seems my job has already started, see you later my little rose", Violet then flew off to where the saiyans went off to.

Kunai then waved at Rosero and said, "Alright, im off as well, I got a mission with my name on it", Rosero then asked, "Wait...if you had a mission then why were you looking for a fight?", Kunai then shouted as he ran off, "For a quick warmup!", and he then started to fly off.

Rosero then shrugged her shoulders and said, "I guess ill just walk around then", Rosero then started to walk off. As she walked through the district, she could hear more stuff going on in the distance.

She followed the sounds and found her mother grabbing onto the two saiyans from before. Violet then shook her head with irritation and said, "This is the fourth time this has happened, why cant you two just avoid each other?!", Violet then started to fly into the air, and she then vanished from sight.

Rosero then said, "See you later mama", Rosero then looked around to see if there was anything else she could do. Rosero had walked around for about 5 minutes, and when she did, she saw a lot of action going on around the area. She could see saiyans training in the skies, she could see saiyan guys trying to get with some saiyan girls, and she even saw some saiyans trying to pick fights from either being drunk or eager.

Rosero then thought, "Huh...interesting, so this is what my mom has to deal with?", but as she thought this, she then heard someone call out, "Hey you!", as she did she then turned around, and saw three kids standing just 2 feet away from her.

Rosero then put a confused face and said, "Me?", and she then pointed at herself. One of the kids then said, "Yeah, you", another kid then said with scrunched face, "Pfft, should we even bother talking to her? She probably has some sort of sickness with hair and eyes like that", Rosero then raised an eyebrow and said, "Are you trying to make fun of me?", one of the kids then said, "We don't have to, your looks alone do the job for us...what kind of freak has that color? It's just not normal", the other kids then laughed and smirked even louder, expecting Rosero to react.

But there smirks then turned to frowns when they saw Rosero looking at them with a confused face rather than a hurt face. Rosero then said, "Yeah you guys are terrible at making fun of people...also my hair and eyes are like this because of the energy I possess", the kids then raised their eyebrows, mainly because Rosero seemed to be genuine when she said that. One of the kids then shouted, "Pfft, what a joke, you claim to have some special power? Then show it, lets see it freak!", Rosero then put a semi hurt face, but then her face went back to normal as she thought, "No...don't let them get to you, just like father said…", Rosero then started to have a flashback.

*Flashback*

"Remember Rosero, just because you looked different, does not mean you are a monster...you may possess a demonic force, and even a bright force, but it's not your power that leads you down the path of good, it's your heart, your soul, your mind, all things that make you who you are...no matter what others say, just now that you are none of those...you are special Rosero, and you will be better then both me and your mother one day...I just know it"

*Flashback end*

Rosero then looked at the kids with a blank face and said, "Okay, if you wanna see it, i'll show you", Rosero then released her energy, and red aura then surrounded her.

The moment she did, the kids instantly blocked their faces from the amount of pressure coming off of Rosero. One of the kids shouted, "WHAT IS THIS!?", as he did one of the kids then started to go flying off in the distance while shouting, "AAAAAHH!", he couldn't handle the pressure coming off Rosero.

Rosero then calmed her energy down, and she then looked back at the other two kids who were still there. They both had a face of shock from the output of pressure Rosero showed off.

Rosero then yawned and said, "You know, I really hate bullies...so unless you guys run off", Rosero then glared at them and said, "I'm not gonna be so friendly", the moment she did, the kids then ran off.

Rosero then got into a more relaxed position and said, "Man...that word did get me a bit, I hate being called something just cause im different...but i'm not gonna let it get to me", Rosero then continued to walk around the saiyan quadrant.

Rosero was boring for the most part, nothing interesting seemed to be going on at all. About two hours passed and Rosero was now just inside a building that only she and a couple other saiyans had access to. Rosero then thought, "so...BORED!...why is today so boring?", Rosero then put her hand on her chin and tried to think of something she could do. She was still not to far from where her mother worked, so she could easily just try and fine Violet if anything.

Rosero then thought, "Meh, i'll just find my mom", she then started to walk off again.

However, what Rosero didn't realize is that she was being watched by one of the saiyans that were in there. The saiyan had a scouter on and was in the middle of a call.

The saiyan then said, "Sir...she is making a move, I think our opportunity may come sooner than we thought", he then watched Rosero walk out of the building.

Rosero then started to walk in the direction of where her mother usually works at. As she was, she felt like she was being watched. Rosero then turned around, and when she did she saw the saiyan right behind her.

The saiyan then asked, "Hey there little one...do you need any help by any chance?", Rosero then bluntly said, "No thank you", and she then continued to walk off. The saiyan then ran up to her and said, "Are you sure? Maybe I can show you where your mother may be", Rosero then stopped walking and looked at the guy and asked, "You know my mother?", the saiyan then said, "Yes, yes I do...her name is Violet right? And your her daughter right?", Rosero then said, "Yeah...I am...how do you know all this?", the saiyan then freaked out a bit while saying, "Ummm ...uuuhh, well she umm...she always talks about you, yeah...she told me about how you are umm...a demigod, yeah", Rosero then put in a surprised face and said, "Woah...you really do know my mother, okay then, i'll follow", the saiyan then said, "Alright, this way", and he then started to lead Rosero in a semi different direction then she was originally walking.

Up ahead on the sidewalk they were walking on, there was an alleyway big enough to fit quite a few people. In this alleyway, there lied a few thugs who had a plan set, and Rosero was walking right into their little trap.

Rosero continued to follow the saiyan down the sidewalk, and they were passing by the alley. However, when Rosero stepped into view of the alley way, the other thugs then quickly jumped out and grabbed Rosero from behind. The one who grabbed onto her held her in the air tightly so she couldn't get out. They then carried Rosero into the alley way so that others won't be able to see.

Rosero then shouted, "GAAGH! WHAT THE...WHAT'S GOING ON!?", and she then squirmed and shook around trying to get loose.

One of the thugs then put his hand on her mouth so she couldn't scream and said, "Shhh...not a sound", and he then looked at the other thug. Rosero then realized what was going on, she was being kidnapped.

Rosero then watched as one of the saiyan from before put two fingers on his head and said, "Come on, let's head back to the hideout, we already got the girl", Rosero then saw the other two thugs each put one hand on the other thugs shoulder, as if the kidnapper was about to use a teleportation ability.

Then, right after, Rosero could hear a whoosh sound, and she was suddenly in what looked like a strange warehouse.

The thug then put Rosero down on the floor with her back against a box. Rosero then heard what sounded like chains, and then she looked over and saw one of the thugs was holding chains.

Rosero then went wide eyed and shouted, "NO! NO NO!", and she then started to squirm and struggle to get loose from the other two thugs who were holding her down.

The thugs struggled to hold down Rosero from the amount of pressure that was coming off of Rosero, and some of her aura even started to spark off. One of the thugs then finally placed a hand on Rosero's mouth and forced her to stay silent.

Rosero still continued to struggle, but she started to feel her body slowly getting tired from the struggling. The thug holding the chains went up to Rosero and started to wrap her legs with the chains first since it was easier.

Rosero still continued to struggle, but she started to feel more and more tired the more she did. Eventually, her body gave out, and the pressure pushing them back stopped.

One of the thugs then said, "Jesus...what's with this kid? That was a lot of pressure", the other then said, "That does not matter right, just chain the rest of her body up before she catches her breath!", the other thug then went up to Rosero again and put the chains around her body and arms. The thug then put a lock on the chains so that Rosero couldn't get out.

Rosero then caught her breath, and she then looked up and saw the three thugs that kidnapped her, she didn't pay attention before hand.

In front of her, there where 3 guys, they all looked at her with a face of relief and semi shock. Two of the guys seemed to be saiyans since they had a tail, while the last one seemed to be a big majin with darkish pink skin.

The majin thug and went up to Rosero and looked at her with a face of annoyance and said, "You gave us quite some trouble you know that? You really are something else, for a second there I almost believed that you actually WAS a demigod, but I highly doubt those exist", Rosero then gulped and said in a concerned voice, "What do you want from me?", the majin then chuckled and said, "It's not what I want from you...it's what I want from your mother...I want money, and lots of it, and you are just what we need to blackmail her into giving us what we want."

Rosero then said in a shaky tone, "Your using me...because my mom is rich? Your...your a coward!", the majin then got irritated by what she said and yelled, "What was that?!", Rosero then whimpered a bit and closed her eyes, expecting to get a punch to the face.

But it never came, instead she heard a thug say, "Woah woah, we cant hurt her, remember...we intend to say that she will be in one piece if they give us the money in two days, but after two days then we put the hurt", the majin then looked back at the other thug and said, "Hmm...your right", he then looked back at Rosero and said, "Your lucky kid...you won't get beat up yet", he then got up and started to walk off with the other thugs to do some business.

Rosero then started to shake in fear, she didn't know what to do. Rosero then thought, "Wait, what about the chains...maybe I can break them", Rosero then started to try and break free from the chains. The chains did budge a bit, however they never broke.

Rosero then stopped after she got tired and thought, "Dammit...Im still too tired from struggling before hand...now what am I going to do?! ", Rosero then just looked down and shook a bit.

In Rosero's mind, she thought over and over, "Mama...Papa...please help...please…help", however, what Rosero didn't know, is that the call will be answered very quickly.

What Rosero didn't know is that she was connected to one of her parents threw a link between parent and child, or a link of powers in general. This call of distress in her head created a spike of energy, which is being sent directly to the parent with the link, which was Hero.

While Rosero was trapped, Hero was in the woods meditating to concentrate his energy.

Then suddenly, he felt a small spike of energy fill his mind. In Hero's head, he could hear a voice, Rosero's voice, saying, "Help...please...help", Hero then immediately woke up and put his attention towards it.

Hero then looked in the direction of where the spike came from, and realized it was coming from the city. Hero then lowered his eyebrows and said, "Raging Link activated...what's wrong Rosero?", Hero then closed his eyes, and then the link connected him to Rosero.

When it did, he could see through Rosero's eyes, and immediately he didn't like the situation. He could see that Rosero was looking at the ground, and was begging, "Dada...Mama...help me...Please", and he could see the chains that were wrapped around Rosero.

Then, at some point, voices could be heard, and Hero watched as Rosero then looked up. When she did, he could see the three thugs that took her. Hero then realized what was going on, and he didn't like it not one bit.

Hero then clenched his fist and opened his eyes, he then put on an angry face as he said, "Don't worry my little demon angel, daddy will take care of this", Hero then let off his red energy and flew off as fast as he could.

Meanwhile, Rosero continued to beg to herself for her parents to come and help her. Then at some point, after another minute, Rosero then thought, "What if they don't come? What if...what if", Rosero then looked up again, and saw the thugs planning something on a table just up ahead.

Rosero then looked back down in disbelief and thought, "No...they will come...they will...they have to, right?", Rosero then tried to break free from the chains, but she was too tired, and the chains seemed to hard to break.

Then, right as Rosero was about to give up hope, she then felt a presence nearby. Rosero than thought, "Huh?", and then looked in the direction of where the energy was coming from. Rosero then went wide eyed when she realized who it was, and she then got happy and said, "Yes! YES! HAHA!", when she did, though, the thugs heard her and then they looked over at Rosero.

All three of them then walked up to her, and the majin asked, "What's so funny?", Rosero then looked up at the majin, and she then put on a smirk and said, "Oh nothing", the majin then got irritated and shouted, "WHY ARE YOU SMIRKING BRAT!?", he then grabbed onto Rosero's arm and pulled her near him to make her scared.

But Rosero was not fazed, she then said, "Why? Because im not scared of you anymore", the majin then raised an eyebrow and said, "Oh really? and why is that?", Rosero then smirked even wider and said, "Because my dad is gonna kick your butt...also, demigods do exist, and my dad is a god", all the thugs then raised an eyebrow when she said this.

At that moment however, they all heard a crash from above. The kidnappers looked behind them, and watched as Hero crashed through the ceiling and landed on the ground so hard a mini crater was created under his feet.

Hero had red aura surrounding his body, and as he stood up straight they could see his blackened face from the anger he is feeling. Hero then said in a deep tone, "Get your hands...off my daughter", and he then glared at the thugs started to walk towards them.

Rosero then smiled and said, "DAD! YOU CAME!", Hero then stopped walking and said, "Yeah...I heard your call Rosero, so I came as fast as I could", he then looked at Rosero and said, "Don't worry, let your old man take care of this", he then looked back at the thugs, and continued to walk towards them with his red aura and angry expression.

Hero also didn't seem to be wearing a proper shirt, so the scars on his body could be seen. This made the thugs worried, because they then realized that Hero was a warrior.

The majin thug then got irritated and shouted, "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!? GO GET HIM!", the two saiyans then looked at the majin and shouted, "R-Right!", and they then both transformed into super saiyan 2, and charged right at Hero.

Hero then stopped in his tracks, and didn't bother to even block. The two saiyans then threw a punch at Hero, but when they did Hero then vanished from sight.

The thugs then raised an eyebrow and said, "Huh? Where did he go?", but then the majin shouted, "BEHIND YOU!", one of the thugs then turned around, but when he did he was then met with a fist to the face.

The other thug then fired off a ki blast, but Hero simply caught the blast, and crushed it in his hand. The thug then charged at Hero and charged a blast in his hand. He then got to Hero and shouted, "EAT IT!", and he then shoved the ki blast right onto Hero's face.

Afterward he then proceeded to punch and kick at Hero while smoke filled Hero's face. However, after the smoke cleared, the thug then went wide eyed when he saw Hero staring right him, without any damage and his eyes were glowing red.

He then backed off and went by the majin. The other thug that Hero knocked away tried to attack him from behind, but Hero simply backhanded the guy, and sent him off into some boxes. The thug then said, "He...is...a..gaagh", and he then passed out and went back to base

Hero then slowly started to walk up to the other two thugs, as he did, he then said, "See that guy? Unless you want to end up like him, I would hand my little one over", the majin then looked down at Rosero and smirked. The majin then went down to Rosero then picked her up back her arm. The majin then shouted, "BACK OF! Or she gets it!", he then aimed his hand at Rosero.

What the majin didn't realize, is that he was holding Rosero in a painful position, so Rosero then winced and shouted, "OWOWOW! THAT HURTS!", when she did, Hero then put a livid face, and in a matter of a second he appeared right behind the majin, and then punched him off in the distance.

Hero then caught Rosero before she could hit the ground, and he then looked right at her. Hero then said, "I won't let anyone hurt you and let them get away with it", Rosero then smiled and said, "Thank you dad", Hero then smiled back at Rosero.

However, when he did, the other thug took advantage and hit Hero directly over the head. Hero then ended up dropping Rosero, luckily she landed on her butt.

Hero then put on an angry face again as the thug continued to bat him around. Hero then caught his fist and then shouted, "GAAGH!", and he then punched the thug right in the gut.

The thug then lost his breath, and after he did, he then reverted back to base as well and passed out.

Hero then looked over at the majin, who was standing there with a face of pure irritation. He then released his energy and shouted, "FUCK YOU!", and he then threw a punch at Hero.

Hero simply caught his fist, and he then said, "Fuck me? Yeah I would totally do that...but you...your fucked in general", he then powered up his fist, and then shouted, "GET LAUNCHED!", and he then uppercut the majin straight into the air.

The majin then shouted, "GAAAAAaaaaaaa….", as he went flying into the air, Hero then up to Rosero and looked at the chains.

Hero then looked at Rosero and said, "They were pretty smart to use Kinetic steel, it's about 15 times harder than titanium", Hero then grabbed the chains and then he snapped them in two and said, "But they are not hard for me to break", he then looked at Rosero, who had a face of relief.

After Hero broke off all the chains, Rosero then jumped at him and gave Hero a hug while saying, "Thank you dad", Hero then hugged Rosero back and said, "Your welcome, my little demon angel", Hero then stood up straight and said, "Come on, let's go home", he then picked Rosero up and held her with one arm.

Hero then was about to walk off, but before he could he heard a sound from above. Hero then said, "Umm...you hear something?", Rosero then looked up and pointed while saying, "I think it's him", Hero then looked up and saw the majin guy from before falling out of the sky while shouting, "aaaaaAAAAAAAHH!."

Hero then took a step back, and when he did the majin then fell right where Hero was standing just before. After the smoke and dust cleared from the impact, the majin could be seen in a small crater. He seemed to be completely out of it, he looked around dizzy for a second and then passed out right after.

Hero then said with disgust, "That's what you get for taking my daughter you bastard", he then started to walk out of the building while carrying Rosero.

Rosero then said, "Wait, don't we have to tell someone about this?", Hero then looked at Rosero and said, "I did, your mother was already informed", he then pulled out a scouter that one of the thugs were holding.

Rosero then said with some surprise, "Wow...okay then", Hero then placed the scouter on the ground and said, "Alright, let's go home", Hero then flew off while carrying Rosero.

This event in Rosero's life has had somewhat of an impact on her life. She has become more intriged on getting stronger, and she has even learned more about her energy as well. Despite what happened, Hero and Violet never limited Rosero on what she could do, they still allowed Rosero to roam free, the only difference being that they now sent an escort to prevent anymore incidents from happening.


	4. Chapter 4: Seeking a teacher

Part 4:

Rosero continued to grow in both brains and bronze. Hero and Violet continued to show Rosero certain moves and abilities she can utilize in battle. However, this was not enough for Rosero to grow.

Rosero needed a mentor, someone else other then her parents that she can look to for training. Hero knew this, and one day while they were home Hero talked to Violet about this matter.

Hero and Violet where on the couch as they talked. Hero said to Violet, "Hun, I think your should find a teacher, someone else who can show her a few things other than us", Violet then said, "Yeah, I get what you mean...she is very smart and keeps track of what we do, but she can't fully rely on us, she needs to develop on her own too", Violet then put her hand on her chin and started to think.

Hero then asked, "What about a school? Maybe they could show her some things", Violet then said while looking up, "No, that would be pointless, she is already smart and strong enough to handle more than what the school dishes out...hmm", something then clicked in Violet's head.

Violet then said with realization, "Yes, that's it, we send her to one of the mentors around the city, maybe we can enroll her with one and have her train that way", Hero then put his hand on his chin and thought, "Hmm...what about Buuletta? You think she would train Rosero?", Violet then raised an eyebrow and said, "Eh...I mean, maybe? I honestly don't know, but she isnt a mentor, so if she were to do it, it would have to be side classes", Hero then nodded in agreement.

Violet then said, "Man, I cant believe that she is 5 years old already", Hero then said in agreement, "Yeah, I still remember when I held her the first time", Violet then got up and shouted, "ROSERO!", after she did Rosero then walked into the living room.

Rosero then asked, "Yes mom?", Violet then went up to Rosero and asked, "How would you like to be trained by mentor within conton?", Rosero then tilted her head and said, "But...how will that help me?", Violet then explained, "Well, You can learn some moves and techniques that neither me nor your father can teach you, it also gives you a chance to see what you are capable of against other students", Violet then leaned in and said, "Plus, it adds more points toward your records, so you have a higher chance to make it into the patrol, if you want to that is", Rosero then put her hand on her chin and started to think.

Rosero then said after a few seconds, "Can I take a look around at all the mentors before I start to train with them?", Violet then said, "Yeah, sure you can, they have quite a few of them", Rosero then said, "Alright, when we going?", Violet then thought a bit and then said, "Tomorrow sound good to you?", Rosero then looked at Violet and shouted, "TOMORROW!?", Rosero then calmed down and said, "You can take me by tomorrow? Isn't there any work that needs to be done in order for me to see them?", Violet then said, "Nope, if you wanna look at what they do then I could simply take you around myself by teleportation", Rosero then said, "Oh yeah...right, tomorrow is good then", Violet then said, "Okay then", she then walked back to the couch and sat down.

Rosero then went back to her room, and waited for the day to end. Hero then said to Violet, "You think this will help her?", Violet then said, "I don't see why it wont, after all it is a chance for her to seek out more instructions, and possibly make new friends as well", Hero then said, "I just hope she doesn't get into any trouble", Violet then said, "Yeah...me too", they then turned on the TV and watched some news.

A day goes by, and Rosero is getting for the day. She put on her causal saiyan outfit and then walked out to meet her mother outside. She went outside and saw Violet was already in her patroller gear, and was just waiting on Rosero.

Violet then held her hand out to Rosero and said, "You ready?", Rosero then grabbed Violet's hand and said, "Ready", Violet then closed her eyes and said, "Light Warp", and then both her and Rosero disappeared.

When they reappeared, they found themselves within the center of conton. Violet then pulled up a scouter and said, "Alright, i'm gonna tell you the mentors that are within conton", Violet then clicked the scouter a few times, and then info popped up on her scouter.

Violet then read outloud, "It says that the mentors in conton are; Krillin, Tien, Piccolo, Vegeta, Android 18, Gohan and Videl, Gotenks, Goku, Whis, Android 16, Future Gohan, and Bardock", Violet then raised an eyebrow and said, "Wait, there are two Gohan's? Odd, I didn't even know that", Rosero then said, "Maybe they teach different things", Violet then looked at Rosero and said, "Possibly...now, which ones do you want to check out?", Violet then handed the scouter to Rosero so that she could look herself. Rosero then put the scouter on, and put her finger on her chin and started to think while looking threw all the info on all the mentors.

Rosero thought in her head, "Hmm...Krillin sounds boring, Tien sounds somewhat interesting but not too crazy, Piccolo...naw, Vegeta sounds interesting, android 18 sounds oddly interesting, Gohan and Videl...naw, Gotenks?...naw, Goku sounds a bit interesting, Whis...naw, android 16...naw, Future Gohan sounds odd but interesting...although it's odd that there are two Gohan's, and Bardock...maybe", Violet then said, "You thinking a bit hard there huh?", Rosero then looked up and said, "Huh?", she didn't even realize she had been thinking for over 3 minutes now.

Rosero then said, "I think that Tien, Vegeta, Android 18, Goku, Future Gohan, and Bardock all sound interesting, but i'll need to see them myself in order to truly know", Violet then said, "Okay, who do you want to see first?", Rosero then thought for a bit.

She then finally said after thinking for some time, "I think that we should start with Vegeta, dad was trained by him and told me that a lot of his fighting styles vary from Vegeta", Violet then closed her eyes and said, "Alright let's go...Light Warp", they then disappeared from the place they were at.

They then reappeared at what looked like a reinforced Capsule Corp building. Rosero then looked up at the building and raised an eyebrow, she then said, "So this is where Vegeta trains his students? But I don't see anyone here", but as they said this, they then heard a slam in the distance.

Violet then said, "That's because it's not here that he trains then, its behind the building", Violet then closed her eyes and said, "Light Warp", again, and they then appeared behind Capsule Corp.

When they did, Rosero then went wide eyed when she saw the area around them. There was a massive desert like landscape that stretched for about 3 miles. In the air and ground, Rosero could see people sparring and powering up.

She then looked over towards the right and saw a group of people doing coordinated punches and using similar stances.

She then heard someone shout, "NOW! It'S TIME I SEE WHAT YOU GUYS HAVE LEARNED! ALL OF YOU, ONE BY ONE CHARGE UP AND FIRE OFF A FINAL FLASH AT THE MOUNTAINS!", Rosero then watched as a group of people then lined up, and then saw that one of the people took a stance, and he then pulled his arms to his sides. When he did, energy started to form in his hands, and he then shouted, "FINAL FLASH!", and then a beam of energy shot out from his hands, and hit the mountain, causing a massive explosion.

She then heard a voice shout, "GOOD JOB! NEXT!", Rosero then looked over and finally saw who was yelling. It was Vegeta, he was testing the patrollers to see if they had learned his moves.

Violet then said, "There he is, that's Vegeta", Rosero then thought, "So he is the one who taught my father?", they both then got closer to get a better look.

Another patroller then went up and was about to fire, but then Vegeta shouted, "YOUR OFF! Here, this is how its done!', Vegeta then walked up to the patroller and re-positioned her a certain way. Vegeta then said, "Okay, now fire!", the patroller then shouted, "FINAL FLASH!", and then fired off a beam as well. This continued for some time.

At some point however, Vegeta looked away, and noticed that Violet and Rosero where watching. So he then walked started to walk over to where they were standing.

Rosero then went wide eyed and said, "He's coming!", Violet then casually said, "Relax, its fine", she then looked up and saw Vegeta was about 3 feet away from them.

Vegeta then said with his arms crossed, "What is it Violet? You need a favor or something?", Violet then responded, "Nope, im just showing Rosero how you train people, we are trying to find her a mentor", Vegeta then looked at Rosero.

Rosero then waved and said, "Hi Vegeta", Vegeta then raised an eyebrow and said, "That red hair, and those eyes...they remind me of Hero", Violet then said with a casual face, "Well, that's because Hero is her father", Rosero then lite up and said, "So you DID teach my father! I KNEW IT!", Vegeta then went wide eyed and got silent after hearing this.

Vegeta then calmed down and said, "Well...yeah, I know your father, he was my greatest student back then...however I never saw him again after what happened to his father, but that is not important now", he then looked at Rosero and said, "How old is she?", Rosero then said, "Im five", Vegeta then went wide eyed again and said, "Really?", he then put his hand on his chin and thought, "I can't sense her energy...but I can feel a strange pressure from her, odd", he then looked back to make sure the patrollers were using his moves correctly.

Vegeta then looked back at Rosero and said, "By this age, you should know at least a few tricks...now, take a stance so I can see what i'm working with", Rosero then said, "Oh, okay", she then let go of Violet's hand and walked back a few steps.

Rosero then got into a stance that she saw her father do. She spread her legs out to where she looked like she was ready to charge, she then put both her hands in front in a position that showed she was ready to block any punch, she then looked straight ahead while in the stance.

Vegeta then nodded and said, "Not bad...but I see a minor flaw that may affect you in battle",he then walked next to Rosero, and he then grabbed onto her leg and said, "I'm going to adjust your stance by a few inches, tell me if you notice a difference", Rosero then said, "Umm...okay,'' she then felt Vegeta start to push her leg a bit, indicating for her to move it. Vegeta then let go of her leg, and he then went to her arms and moved them a few centimeters upward.

Vegeta then backed up and looked up and down Rosero, he then said, "Alright, that should be good...how does it feel?", Rosero had some strain on her face as she said, "It feels odd", Vegeta then said, "You just need to get used to it, try and practice that stance as much as you can", Rosero then got out of the stance and looked at Vegeta.

Vegeta then looked away and started to walk off. Rosero then looked at Violet and said, "I like him, the way he teaches and observes...put him on the list", Violet then smiled and said, "I knew you would like him, also I marked him down already...so, who is next?", Rosero then said with an eyebrow raised, "I think it is only necessary that we go to Goku next", Violet then said, "Alright, Goku it is", she then grabbed Rosero's hand, and then teleported away.

They then appeared in a grassy field, and the moment they got there they could hear fighting in the distance. They then watched as a patroller shouted, "AAAAAAH!", as he crashed onto the ground.

They then saw Goku appear in the air, and he then said, "Phew, that was a good fight, keep that up and you will grow very strong, now then...who is next?", he then looked down at a few other patrollers who were there.

All the patrollers had a worried look on there face, almost like they were not looking forward to fighting him at all. Goku then said with a cheery face, "Oh come on guys? Whats wrong?", one of the patrollers said, "Whats wrong? Is that a joke? You literally only beat us down and then show us a move after the beat down", Goku then scratched his head and said, "But I like to fight though", the patroller then shouted, "IF YOU GONNA FIGHT US THEN AT LEAST HOLD BACK DAMMIT!", another patroller then said, "You literally went blue on me, yet I only know super saiyan 2...you suck!", Goku then said, "Then why don't you all come at me at once then?", they all then shouted, "NO!", and this went on for about 30 more seconds.

Rosero at this point had a face of disappointment and said, "Nope...not training under him", Violet then said with a scrunched face, "Oooooookay then...moving on", she then teleported away from the area.

Violet continued to show all the other mentors to Rosero, but she didn't really find all the other mentors too interesting. They either didn't really teach correctly or they didn't catch her interest at all.

However, there was one mentor that managed to catch her eye.

Violet and Rosero then appeared near what looked like a circular mountain cavern with stone flooring and a waterfall that flowed into a pond. Rosero then looked over, and saw that there where kids around her age bouncing around and punching the air with there eyes closed.

Rosero raised an eyebrow and thought, "What the hell are they doing?", but she then heard her mother say, "Hello Gohan", Rosero then looked over and saw Gohan, but not the normal Gohan. It was the future Gohan, with a few scars on his face and what seemed like a disabled arm.

Gohan then said, "Hello, what can I do for you today mam?", Violet then said, "Nothing really, where just here to see how you train your students...were trying to find a mentor", Gohan then looked down at Rosero and gave her a friendly smile.

Gohan then said, "You must be the one who wants to get a mentor, what is your name?", Rosero then said, "My name is Rosero, Rosero Rosaline to be specific...you are Gohan?", Gohan then said, "Yup, thats me", he then looked back and said, "Hang on, I gotta make sure they are meditating correctly", he then started to walk over to where the kids where at.

Rosero then raised an eyebrow and thought, "Wait...meditating? They are meditating?", she then walked beside Gohan and asked, "How is that meditation?", Gohan then said with a small chuckle, "Oh yeah, it would be confusing to see this form of meditation", he then looked at Rosero and took a knee to be next to her.

Gohan then explained, "You see, I like to call this form of meditation...Minding Focus, with this form of meditation, you are to close your eyes and concentrate on your mind...when this happens, you will see a space within your own head, this space is your mind...within your mind, you can picture any enemy you want to battle, and you can start to fight within your mind...however, it is important that you are careful, because anything you do in your mind also affects your body on the outside, meaning if you push yourself too hard you could end up destroying something in the real world on accident", Rosero then went wide eyed when she heard all of this.

Rosero then shouted in excitement, "PLEASE SHOW ME!", Gohan then chucked a bit and said, "You seem excited, alright, ill show you, come here", he then led Rosero to a separate spot.

Violet then smiled and said, "I think she just found her mentor...I think", she then watched as Gohan showed Rosero what to do.

Gohan then told Rosero, "Now, close your eyes, and relax your body and mind...along with this, try and picture a space, a void for you to use", Rosero then did what he said, and it didn't take her long to see what he meant.

In her vision, Rosero could see what looked like an endless void of nothing but grey mist. She then heard Gohan say, "After you appear within your mind, you can start to picture any enemy you want, it doesn't even have to be a bad guy, it could be your own father or mother if you want...heck it could even be me", Rosero then started to think a bit.

Then, in her head, she saw an opponent appear from within her head. It was Vegeta, who seemed to be in super saiyan was ready to face off against Rosero. She then looked over and saw Goku was right next to him, and was also in super saiyan.

Rosero then went wide eyed and said, "Oh poop…", and then she watched as Vegeta and Goku charged right at her. She then panicked a bit, and started to dodge attacks left and right.

Rosero then let off her energy and threw a punch at Goku, which sent him off into the distance. She then saw Vegeta appear next to her, and she then blocked a punch from him. Rosero threw a punch back, but Vegeta blocked it. Rosero and Vegeta then began to clash within her mind.

Meanwhile, Gohan could see that Rosero was starting to punch and kick while remaining in the same spot, and he then thought, "Wow...she managed to get it down that quickly huh?", but as said this Rosero's aura then started to emite off her body.

Gohan then went wide eyed and said, "Oh crap, she's pushing herself too hard!", Rosero's aura then started to shoot into the air.

Meanwhile, in Rosero's mind, Goku and Vegeta had both gone super saiyan 2, and Rosero was holding them back in super saiyan. Rosero then pointed at them and started to charge up energy. However, she did not only do this in her mind.

In the real world, Rosero's body then lifted her arm up, and she was aiming right at the waterfall. Rosero then shouted in her mind, "ROSALINE BURST!", and she then fired off the blast.

However, she also fired off the blast in real life as well, and Gohan shouted, "OH CRAP BASKETS!", as the blast hit the waterfall.

A massive explosion of red energy went off as the blast blew a massive crater behind the waterfall, some water even gushed into the air from the explosion and wet everyone nearby.

Rosero then immediately woke up from the explosion, and said, "Huh? What happened?", Gohan then looked at Rosero with some shock and thought, "Yeah...you are gonna have to practice before using that again", Rosero then raised an eyebrow and said, "But...but why?", but then she looked over and saw her red energy sparkling in the air for a few seconds, and then she noticed the massive hole behind the waterfall.

Rosero then went wide eyed and said, "Oh...that was not there before", she then breathed threw her teeth and then said, "Yikes...my bad", she then started to scratch her head.

Gohan then looked at her and said, "That is an amazing amount of strength you have for being so young, however with that much power meditating like this may be difficult for you", Rosero then frowned and said, "So you wont take me as a student then?", Gohan then raised an eyebrow and said, "You want me to? Because if you do I really can't say no, especially if you have that much strength", Rosero then lightened up and said, "Your gonna train me?", Gohan then said, "Yup, I accept you as a student as long as you are happy with your choice", Rosero looked over at Violet and started to walk over to her.

Rosero then looked up at Violet and said, "He is the one, I want to be trained by Gohan", Violet then smiled and said, "I'm glad you found your calling Rosero...alright, Gohan it is", she then clicked her scouter and seemed to be setting up some work.

Violet then said, "Alright, I already verified your request...you are now a student of Gohan, and training for you starts in three days", Violet then felt something grab onto her leg while she was reading.

She then looked down and saw Rosero was hugging her. Rosero then said, "Thank you, Mom", Violet then smiled and said, "Anything for my little rose", she then looked up at Gohan and said, "Thank you for your time", she then waved Gohan behind as they disappeared and reappeared home.

Rosero then ran straight to her room, now in a good mood. Hero was on the couch when he saw Rosero run by with excitement.

Hero then looked at Violet and said, "I'm guessing you found her a mentor", Violet then went over and sat down next to Hero while saying, "Yup, and she couldn't be any happier", Hero then asked, "So who is it anyway?", Violet then said, "Oh, it's the Gohan from the future", Hero then raised an eyebrow and said, "Really? interesting...I would have thought she would go for Bardock, or maybe even Vegeta, Goku...meh not really", Violet then said, "Well those three did catch her eye, but she ended up not liking Bardock and Goku, they both had a style of training that she did not like...but she did like the way Vegeta taught", Hero then said, "Pfft, of course she does, she is literally half me", Violet then chuckled a bit and said, "Now she has something to keep her occupied while we are gone", she then got up and walked over to the kitchen to make some food.

Meanwhile, Rosero was in her room pacing back and forth as her mind was filled with excitement. She then went over to her bed and thought, "I wonder what having a mentor will be like?", she then got lost in her thoughts.

For the rest of the day, Rosero thought about what will happen, waiting for the third day to arrive.


	5. Chapter 5: Time with a mentor

Part 5:

The third day came, and Rosero was more than ready to trains with Gohan. Rosero had woken up, and was full of anticipation. She thought, "I wonder how Gohan trains his students...will he do that meditation thing again? It was pretty cool", she then got up from her bed and made her way to her closet. She then thought, "Hmm...I should wear something a bit light", she then looked at what she had in her closet.

She then picked out a white T-shirt with black pants, she then put on a pair of black gloves and then some boots as well. Rosero then walked out the room and went into the living room. When she did, she saw that the door was open, so she then thought, "Hmm...they probably went out already", she then walked out of the house.

When she did, she could see Violet standing a few feet away in her patroller outfit. She then looked over and saw Hero, but he wasn't in normal clothes. He was in his God clothes, an outfit that symbolized him as being the God of Rage. Rosero then said, "Hey dad! You going to work!?", Hero then looked over at Rosero and said, "Yup! Got some business in the godly realm I need to attend to!", he then closed his eyes and began to concentrate his energy.

Rosero then looked at Violet and said, "I'm guessing you were waiting for me?", Violet then said, "Yup, now...you ready for your first day?", Rosero then nodded and said, "I've been ready", Violet then said, "Great, now grab on", she let out her hand, and Rosero grabbed onto it.

Violet then said, "Light Warp", and then they disappeared. After they reappeared, they were now near the waterfall where they saw Gohan.

Violet then looked down at Rosero and said, "Alright, it's about time you head over there, love you my little rose", Violet then crouched down and kissed Rosero in the forehead.

Rosero then smiled and said, "Love you too mom, bye", she then ran off while waving at Violet. Violet then smiled and thought, "She grew up so fast...im so proud", she then closed her eyes, and then she disappeared.

Rosero then got to the spot where she saw Gohan last time, and she already saw Gohan waiting near the lake. Rosero looked around and saw that there were only about 4 other kids there, all of them were saiyans. Rosero then went started to run up to Gohan, and when she did she then tapped on Gohan's arm,

Gohan then looked down with a raised eyebrow, but he then lightened up and said, "Oh, hello there, your Rosero right?", Rosero then said in some surprise, "Wow, you remembered my name?", Gohan then said, "I have a good memory, plus it says on the charts that you start today, so I figured you would show up", Rosero then remembered what she was gonna ask and said, "Oh umm...by the way, why are there so few people here? I saw way more students last time I was here", Gohan then said, "Oh yeah, it's probably because most of the students don't have classes until later in the day...this is the early session, the one you and those people over there were given, then there is the late session, which takes place around noon", Rosero then put a disappointed face when she realized she was put in a session that required her to wake up early.

Rosero then shook her head and said, "So, when do we begin?", Gohan then looked back and said, "Seems everyone is here, so I guess now", he then looked down at Rosero and said, "Go with the others", Rosero then said, "Okay", and she then ran over to where the other kids were at.

Gohan then walked up to all the students and said, "Okay, before we start I would like to introduce a new student, say hello to Rosero everyone", all the kids then looked at Rosero and they all said with friendly faces, "Hello", Rosero then put a nervous face and said, "H-Hi", she then smiled nervously.

One of the kids then said, "I like your hair", Rosero then lightened up and said, "Oh, thank you", she then put on a happy face. Gohan then said, "Now that you have gotten to meet the new student, let's get started everyone, first...warmups, start to run around the area, then after about 15 laps do 50 pushups, then come back here and wait for further instructions", after he said this all the kids and Rosero then started to run the laps.

Rosero then thought, "15 laps? 50 pushups? That's nothing...I hope he has something more hard working after this", she then started to run faster, and faster.

Rosero ended up finishing all 15 laps way before all the other kids, she seemed to be way too fast. Rosero then started to do push ups, but to make it harder for herself she did 25 with one arm and then 25 with the other. Rosero then ran over to Gohan and said, "Done", she then smiled at Gohan.

Gohan then said with some surprise, "Wow...you finished very quickly", Rosero then asked, "Well, this is easy for me, it would take a lot more than this to make me tired...so, what are we doing next?", Gohan then said, "Woah Woah, calm down there, we can't move on until all the other kids are done", Rosero then put a pouty face and said, "But...but they aren't done yet...and they just go to the pushups…", Gohan then said, "Welp, guess we have to wait", Rosero then said, "Okay…", she then sat down and waited for the others to finish.

When the other finished about a minute later, Gohan then said, "Alright everyone, It's about time we got started on the real training...NOW! Let'S GET STARTED!", all the kids and Rosero then lined up, and Gohan began to teach.

This continued for quite some time, each day Rosero would go to Gohan and train from early in the morning to near noon. The whole time, Rosero never really had any trouble, while the other kids tried their hardest to keep up Rosero was only using the tip of the iceberg. She was the top of her class, and remained on top for some time. Then, after a few months of training, Gohan then decided it was about time that he stepped up the training, and he knew exactly how to do that.

One day, after a long day of training, Gohan shouted, "Alright everyone! Gather around!", Rosero and the rest of the kids then went around Gohan and waited for what he had to say. Gohan then said, "I have an announcement, tomorrow wont be a normal training day, tomorrow I have something big planned", all the kids then raised an eyebrow at Gohan.

Rosero then asked, "Umm...how big?", Gohan then answered, "Well, tomorrow we will be taking a trip to...Hyperbolic Time Chamber!", as Gohan said this, all the kids looked at Gohan with wide eyes and shouted, "WHAT!?", but Rosero just put a bright face and had excitement in her eyes.

Gohan then said, "That's right, I decided that you guys need a bit more time to train yourself, so why not learn a years worth of lessons in a matter of a day", one of the kids then asked, "But what about our parents? Won't they be worried if we are gone for a day?", Gohan then said, "Well yeah, I know that, that's why you guys will go and ask your parents if you guys can come into the time chamber", Rosero then thought, "I hope my parents say yes", she then looked back up at Gohan as he explained some more things. He then dismissed all the kids, and Rosero immediately went back home.

When she got home, she cleaned herself up since she had just finished training. She then ran to her room and put on some more comfortable clothes, and then she ran out to see if her parents where home. Hero wasn't home, but Violet did get back from work, and she was sitting on the couch relaxing.

Rosero then went up to Violet and asked, "Hey mom, you got a minute?", Violet then looked at Rosero and said with a smile, "Yeah, what it is Rosero?", Rosero then explained to Violet about what was going on.

Violet then said, "Alright, you can go", Rosero then raised an eyebrow and said, "Really? Even if I get a year older?", Violet then looked at Rosero and said, "No matter how old you are, you will always be my little rose", she then pinched Rosero in the cheek a bit.

Rosero then winced a bit and said, "Mooom….", Violet then chuckled after that. Rosero then chuckled as well, and she then hugged Violet and said, "Thanks Mom", Violet then hugged Rosero back. Rosero then let go and ran back to her room, and waited until the day ended.

The next day, Rosero got dressed and was already prepared for going into the time chamber. She then walked out in a new white T-shirt and a pair of shorts, along with black shoes and wrist bands. Rosero saw that the door was open, meaning her parents were already outside. Rosero then walked out, and when she did she could feel Hero's energy in the distance erupting, meaning he was training himself. She then looked over and saw that Violet was waiting for her, but she wasn't in her patroller gear.

She had what looked like a purple Gi with a blue undershirt and a strap that wrapped around her body and stopped at her back. In the center of the strap, there was a symbol of an animal that was a semi purplish pink color. The Gi was attached to a purple battle suit bottom, and she also had big purple arm guards with a blue string tied on her wrist. She also had purple soft boots with blue socks underneath.

Rosero then said, "Oh, you have today off im guessing?", Violet then said while stretching, "Yup...im just taking it easy today", Rosero then said, "So im guessing your here to drop me off then?", Violet then said, "Yup, you ready to go?", Rosero then grabbed onto Violet's hand and said, "Ready", Violet then smiled and said, "Alright, let's go then", Violet then said, "Light Warp", and they then disappeared.

When they reappeared, they were now next to the portal that led into the time nest. Violet then said, "This is the place, the time chamber is located in there", Rosero then raised an eyebrow and said, "So it's in the time nest? Odd", they then walked into the portal.

When they got to the other side, they saw a of 2 dozen kids standing around and chatting with each other. They then looked over and saw Gohan talking to the supreme Kai of time.

Rosero then said, "Woah, there are a lot more kids here than normal", Violet then said, "You did mention that he teaches two sessions of students, maybe this is the first and second coming together", Rosero then said, "This is going to be more interesting than I thought", she then started to walk off to join the kids.

Rosero then stopped and turned around and ran straight back to Violet. She then hugged Violet and said, "Can't leave without doing this first", Violet then chuckled and said, "Love you too my little Rose", Rosero then let go of Violet and ran back to join the other kids.

Gohan then seemed to be done talking with the supreme Kai of time, so he then walked over to the kids and said, "Alright everyone, it's about time we start heading into the chamber", he then started to walk off while saying, "Follow me!", the kids then followed Gohan towards the door.

Rosero then looked back at Violet and asked from a distance, "Isn't this your day off? Why don't you come with me mom?", Violet then said, "I would, but im not sure when ill be called up for an emergency, so I need to stay here...you go and become strong my little rose", Rosero then said with some understanding, "Okay, bye mama!", she then caught up with the other kids.

Violet then said with a smile, "I love you", she then turned around and went up to the portal and went threw it.

Meanwhile, Gohan had already opened the door to the time chamber, and said, "Alright, come on in everyone", all the kids then began to enter the chamber.

Rosero took a deep breath and said, "Alright, here it goes", she then started to enter the chamber, and prepared for what was ahead.


	6. Chapter 6: Sparring within the chamber

Part 6:

As Rosero entered the time chamber, the light of the chamber flashed onto her face. She wasn't blinded by it, but it did mess with her head a bit. Rosero then blinked a few times, and when her vision came threw, she then went wide eyed in amazement.

Rosero could see the time chamber as a whole, the building that sat within the dimension, the sandglasses that told the time, and the most apparent thing, the endless empty white void.

Rosero thought in amazement, "This place...is amazing, there is so much space for people to battle it out, and the fact that there aren't any landscapes here...this place is perfect!", she then looked over and saw the kids where changing clothing.

Rosero then raised an eyebrow and said, "Wait...why are you guys changing?", Gohan then went up to Rosero and said, "If we are gonna be training here, we need to have the proper gear...normal clothes will be torn to shreds, so we are changing into this saiyan armor so that we can avoid that", Rosero then looked over and saw all the kids changing into their armor.

Rosero then put a face of disgust when a few of the kids changed without covering themselves, meaning they were showing there...everything.

Rosero then asked, "Can I wait for everyone else to finish? I'm not very...comfortable doing that", Gohan then said, "Sure, but don't take long", Rosero then sat down and waited for the kids to get fully suited up. After all the kids got ready, Gohan then shouted, "Alright, now, everyone! Into the void, but don't go far!", all the kids then ran out into the void and began to train.

Meanwhile, Rosero was looking threw all the saiyan armor, and thought, "Some of this armor looks like something my mom would wear...maybe I could just try it", Rosero then grabbed onto a black battle suit bottom, and took a look at it.

Rosero then raised an eyebrow and stretched the bottom, and then thought, "Why does it look like this? It looks like it would fit a bit tight", she then looked over at the armor that went with the battle suit bottom.

Rosero then shrugged her shoulders and thought, "Meh, why not", she then started to put on the saiyan outfit. After she finished, she was now in a battle suit that resembled the warrior bardock, except she had a black battle suit bottom, along with white gloves and white boots.

Rosero then looked at herself, and then she thought, "Umm...this feels, odd...and its kind of...revealing", she then heard a knock nearby, and then she looked over and saw Gohan with his eyes closed.

Gohan then asked, "You good here?", Rosero then said with a nervous voice, "Umm...I dont think im ready to go out there", Gohan then asked in confusion, "What do you mean? Your the top of your class, how are you not ready?", Rosero then said, "Its not that...it's just...the armor", Gohan then said, "What about it?", Rosero then said, "Open your eyes and you'll see", Gohan then opened his eyes, and put a face that showed he thought what he was seeing was strange.

Gohan then said, "Well, if your not comfortable in those then why don't you change out of them?", Rosero then said, "I don't know...apart of me wants me to wants to but another is...curious", Gohan then raised an eyebrow and said, "Well, try and come up with something quickly, your classmates are ahead of you already", Gohan then walked out to leave Rosero on her own.

Rosero then looked down at herself, she then looked at her hand and thought, "This is the style of clothes that my mother wears...or at least it's similar to what she wears...so im gonna try it, and see what my mom means by feeling free", Rosero then walked out.

When she did, Gohan saw her and said, "So you decided to keep it on?", Rosero then nodded, and walked out into the void with a confident face. Gohan then said, "Alright, then go and try to find a partner", Rosero then walked out into the void of the chamber, and she looked around for an opponent.

Rosero could see that all the kids were training in the air and around the ground, but she didn't see any free students. However, while she was looking, she then heard a voice say, "Hey", Rosero then jumped and shouted, "GAGH!", as she got startled.

Rosero then turned around and saw a boy standing there. He had a surprised face and said, "Oh...did I startle you? I'm sorry", Rosero then calmed down and said, "Yeah, you did, but it's okay...you looking for a partner?", the boy then said, "Yeah, you wanna be my partner?", Rosero then said, "Sure...umm…", the boy then said, "My name is Keith, what's your name?", Rosero then said, "My name is Rosero, nice to meet you", she then smiled at Keith.

Keith then said, "This may be sudden, but you look very cute...i'm sorry if it sounds weird for me to suddenly say that i'm just, very honest", Rosero then put a surprised face and said, "Oh...thank you", she then lightened up a bit.

Rosero then said, "Well, I think it's about time we got started", Keith then said, "Oh yeah, lets go", Keith then walked back a few feet for some space, and he then shouted, "HYAA!", as he released his energy.

Rosero then put a disappointed face and said, "Is that all the power you have? I'm sorry to say this but if that's all you have then this won't really be an effective session", Keith then went wide eyed and said, "Really? Let me see your power", Rosero then shrugged her shoulders and said, "Okay", she then let out her energy without yelling.

A massive amount of pressure filled the air as Rosero's red energy surrounded her body, and Keith even had to block his face from all the wind blowing into his face. Rosero then calmed her aura down a bit and looked right at Keith with a blank face.

Keith then said with wide eyes, "Woah...you are not kidding, I can't sense your energy but that pressure is enough to convince me", Keith then took a stance and continued to say, "I'll just have to transform then", as he said this his energy then started to spark with some gold.

His hair then started to flicker gold, then back to normal black. Then he yelled, "HAAAAA!", as gold aura surrounded his body, and his hair turned gold as well.

Keith then looked at Rosero and said, "So, how about now? Do I atleast stand a chance now?", Rosero then crossed her arms and said, "Hmm...if I stay in my base then yeah, this should do", Keith then raised an eyebrow and said, "Wait...this is just your base power?", Rosero then nodded and said, "I can transform into a super saiyan as well, but my super saiyan has the same output as my base, meaning it's much stronger than a normal super saiyan, so to make this fair i'm gonna stay in my base form", Keith then said, "Umm...okay", he then took a stance and looked right into Rosero's eyes.

Rosero then took a stance as well, as she did she then let out her red energy. Rosero then put on a smirk and said "Ready?!", Keith then shouted, "Ready!", Rosero said, "LETS GO!", she then charged at Keith, and Keith did the same.

They then clashed fist, which caused a shockwave to go off. Rosero and Keith both clenched there fist as they tried to push the other back. Rosero then stopped the little struggle by suddenly spinning around and throwing a very powerful kick. Keith managed to block the kick, but the pressure of the kick ended up sending him off 15 feet.

Rosero then looked over at Keith and began to charge at him. Keith then regained his balance and stood straight. He then looked up and saw Rosero was right in front of him.

Rosero then shouted, "GUAAAGH!", as she went for a right hook to his face, but Keith mamaged to duck before she could land the hit.

While Rosero was open, keith took the opportunity and punched Rosero right in the ribs. Rosero then went wide eyed and shouted, "GAAGH!", as she felt the force of the punch. Keith wasn't yet though, for right after he punched her he then grabbed onto her arm and started to pick her up. He then yelled out, "HUA!", as he pulled Rosero over his shoulders and slammed her onto the ground.

Rosero gasped from the impact, but she didn't lose her breath. Rosero then looked up and saw Keith was going for another punch, so she then rolled out the way and jumped to her feet.

Rosero then spun around and kicked Keith right in the face, she then got closer to him and then punched him in the gut.

Keith then gasped for air as she punched him, and as he did Rosero then kicked Keith again, sending him about 7 feet away from her.

Keith then slowly got back up as he caught his breath, he then said while panting, "Man...you are very strong", Rosero then said, "Your not so bad yourself, I actually felt some of those punches, especially that one to the rib", Keith then smiled and said, "Heh...well i've got a lot more where that came from", Rosero then smirked again and said, "Alright then", she then put up her hand and gestured Keith to come at her.

Keith then yelled out, "HAAAAA!", as he released more energy, he then disappeared from Rosero's sight. Rosero then raised an eyebrow and said, "Huh? Where did he…", but before she could finish her sentence, she felt a sharp pain in her gut.

Rosero then looked down and saw Keith had punched her right in the gut. Keith then smirked at Rosero and said, "Like I said, I've still got more in store", Keith then pulled his fist back.

When he did, Rosero then stumbled back a bit and held onto her belly with one hand. Rosero then looked up at Keith and said, "Good hit...my turn", Rosero then disappeared from Keith's sight.

Keith then went wide eyed and looked around for Rosero. He then heard a voice say, "Behind you", so he then turned around and threw a punch. But there was no one there.

Keith then put a face of shock as a pain suddenly filled his back. He then looked back and saw Rosero had punched him right in the kidney area.

Rosero then disappeared and reappeared right in front of Keith. She then tried to go for a solid punch to the face, but Keith managed to barely catch her fist.

Rosero then released her energy and shouted, "GRAA!", as she pushed her fist onto Keith. Keith tried his best to hold Rosero back, but he didn't seem to be strong enough.

But then, Rosero saw Keith smirk, as if he had an idea. Keith then moved over and pulled Rosero in, forcing Rosero to fall onto the ground.

Rosero then yelled, "GAGH!", as she fell onto the ground. Rosero could also feel her arm was being held, meaning Keith was still holding onto her arm.

Keith then dropped down onto Rosero and put all his body weight on her. As he did, he then began to pull Rosero's arm in a way that mother nature did not intend for it to bend, he had her in an arm lock.

Rosero then shouted in pain, "GAAAAAAAAGH!", as Keith pulled on her arm. Keith then shouted, "YOU YIELD!?", Rosero then shouted as she winced and had one eye closed, "NOOO!", she then tried to move. But when she did, Keith then pulled on her arm even more, making her scream even more pain filled her arm.

Rosero then thought, "Dammit! This hurts like hell! How do I get out of this?!", Rosero then got an idea. Rosero then started to let off her energy little by little so Keith did not notice.

Keith continued to add pressure toward Rosero's arm, and Rosero continued to bare the pain the best she could. Rosero then felt her energy reach its maximum, so she then opened both her eyes and shouted, "GUAAAAAAAAGH!", in both resistance and pain.

As she did, her red energy then shot out of her body, and a massive amount of pressure filled the area. The pressure was so great is forced Keith to let go of Rosero, and he was then sent flying off about 8 feet away. Keith then gained his balance again and looked up at Rosero.

Rosero got up slowly while holding her arm, she then looked up at Keith. She was panting a bit heavy, but she still kept a face of determination.

Rosero then shouted, "You'll have to do better than that to beat me!", Keith then got into a stance and said, "No kidding", he then let off his energy and got ready for Rosero to charge at him.

Rosero then yelled out, "HYAAAAAA!", as she charged at Keith at a very high speed. However, before she could throw a punch, she then heard Gohan shout, "ATTENTION!", Rosero then stopped herself and looked back at Gohan. Keith then went back into his base and looked over at Gohan as well.

Gohan then shouted, "Alright everyone, that's enough for today, come back and rest, and then we will continue tomorrow", all the kids then started to walk back to the building.

Rosero then looked back at Keith and said, "Good job, you really did a number on me", she then gave him a friendly smile. Keith then chuckled a bit and said, "Hehe...thanks, honestly though, you are very tough, you literally sent me flying with your energy alone", Rosero then shrugged her shoulders and said, "Told you", Keith then looked at Rosero and said, "Hey, you wanna hang out for the rest of the day?", Rosero then went wide eyed and said, "Wait...you want to be my friend?", Keith then said, "Yeah, you seem very pleasant to hang around, well...that is in normal instances", Rosero then said, "YES!", she then calmed down and said, "Umm...yeah sure, lets hang", she then began to walk towards the building as casually as she could.

Rosero then thought, "I've...never had a friend before, I wonder how this will go", as she thought this though she then heard Keith say, "By the way, we should train together some more, you seem like the perfect partner with that power of yours", Rosero then smiled at Keith and said, "Thank you, you are way too nice you know that?", Keith then said, "I didn't even know that being too nice existed", Rosero then chuckled a bit and said, "I like you Keith, I think we can get along well, especially since we have the same mentor", Keith then said, "Yeah, I think so too", they then walked into the building and hung out.

This went on for the rest of the year, Gohan would give lessons, the kids would spar, and then Rosero would hang out with Keith and a couple other students of Gohan. After the year was over, Rosero is now 6 years old, and she was much stronger than she was before.

As they exited the chamber, Gohan then said to all his students, "You all did great, im glad that you all learned from what I taught you, and you all even became stronger from this experience as well, that's good", they all then walked out of the chamber.

They all then made there way to the portal and went threw. All the kids were greeted by their parents, except for Keith and Rosero.

Keith then asked Rosero as they waited, "By the way, I've never seen you in classes, do you have a different session?", Rosero then answered, "By different you mean the morning session then yeah, I do", Keith then said in surprise, "Really? You have the morning? No wonder I never see you, I have the noon session", Rosero then shrugged her shoulders and said, "Makes sense", as she did, she could hear a whoosh sound nearby.

Rosero then looked over and saw Violet standing there. She had a greeting smile as she said, "Hey Rosero, you ready to go?", Rosero then ran over to Violet while saying, "Hi Mom", she then hugged Violet.

Rosero then let go of Violet and said, "Mom, meet Keith, he was my sparring partner while I was in the time chamber", Keith then looked up at Violet and went wide eyed.

Keith then grabbed Rosero by the shoulder and shouted, "YOUR MOTHER IS THE SAIYAN LEADER!?", Rosero then put up a finger and said, "Yes", Keith then looked up at Violet again. When he did Violet just gave him a friendly smile and waved at him. He then looked back Rosero and said, "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS!?", Rosero then said, "You didn't ask", Keith then just put a face of confusion and disappointment, and he didn't even know what to say anymore.

Violet just chuckled the whole time and thought, "I'm glad to see Rosero made a friend", she then looked at Keith and said, "It's nice to meet you Keith, but I think it's about time we get going...plus I think your parents are here", she then pointed at a saiyan couple waving their hands.

Keith then said, "Oh yeah, those are my parents", he then looked at Rosero and said, "Peace out Rosi", he then looked back and ran towards his parents.

Rosero then smiled and waved at Keith as he ran off. Rosero then looked up at Violet and said, "Alright, let's go home", Violet then said, "Light warp", and then disappeared from conton.

Over time, Rosero had developed a lot more. She continued to learn under Gohan, but this time she also started to learn some things about her own power too. As she grew, Hero continued to teach Rosero about the power of Rage, he would show her how to use the power without it going out of control, he would show her some moves she can use with Rage, and most importantly, what happens when you lose a hold of Rage, and activate Primal Rage.

Violet also taught Rosero some things about Light energy too. Violet showed her how she can use light to blind her opponents, how she could purify super saiyan forms and even ascend to a new one, and she even taught her about how the positive powers work.

Rosero had learned a lot about her own potential, and she continued to learn new things as time went on.


	7. Chapter 7: A blessing, and a curse

Part 7:

Over the course of 4 years, Hero and Violet had taught Rosero important things about her power. They showed her what the power was capable of, and while Rosero did not have to worry about her weaker trait, Light, she needed to always pay close attention to her dominant trait, Rage.

Rosero received the power of Rage threw her father, who is the God of Rage. Rage is extremely dangerous, dangerous to the point where people could die if its not properly contained.

Hero explains this to Rosero one day, while they were in the woods.

Hero looked Rosero right in the eyes as he started to explain, "Rage is not a power you want to use recklessly, it is a power of pure anger and hatred...Rage wasn't made for good people, it was made for demons, for villains who seek destruction", Rosero then asked, "Wait, where is the energy contained?", Hero then explained, "It is contained within the center of your body, it acts like your soul and allows you to live from its power...however, you are a very special case", Rosero then raised an eyebrow and asked, "What do you mean dad?", Hero then said, "Usually, gods are only supposed to have one spirit which consist of their designated power, however, you don't have just one spirit, you have two...within your body lays two dormant powers that can be awaken weather at will or by force, one of them being your mothers, which is the one you should love with all your heart...but then there's mine, the one you should fear", Rosero then looked at Hero with a worried face.

Hero then continued to explain, "In order for you to truly understand what I mean when I say you should fear Rage, you must look back to the purpose of this power...in all the multiverses, in all of existence, there lyes a balance of power, the positive powers and the negative powers...the positive powers were made for the sole purpose of benefiting the user, they seek to help you, they don't want to cause you or anyone else any harm, they just require a shell with a good heart in order for them to truly work their magic, your mother is a good example of a god who does good for others", Hero then took a deep breath and said, "Then, there's the negative powers...the negative powers were created for the sole purpose of causing mayhem and destruction, they don't seek to help anyone nor anything, they just want to see everything burn...which is why I fear the power of Rage", Rosero then asked, "Why is Rage dangerous dad? Isn't it your power? Can't you use it?", Hero then looked at Rosero with a serious face and said, "This power may be attached to me, but it sure isn't mine...none of the negative powers belong to any specific being, they are like a parasite, a worm that latches on and never let go until they get enough or your dead...in most cases, the most sadistic and most vile of beings receive this power so they may do what they are supposed to do, however this is not always the case", he then looked down at his hand and said, "Sometimes, the negative powers are transferred into beings that don't seek to cause harm, they are even put in beings that only seek to help others...and I am one of them", he then looked back at Rosero with a sorrowful face and said, "And I sadly passed it to you", Rosero then asked, "What contains the power? If its this crazy then how does it not have a hold of me now?", Hero then answered, "It's because of a barrier that is created around the negative powers...every being that possesses a negative energy has a barrier that surrounds that dark energy, which is made out of will power and a neutral form of god ki in all gods...in this case you have a barrier that is surrounding Rage, this barrier allows you to use the power of Rage without losing control...however, because it is made out of will power, you have some control over the barrier, and you can widen the gaps on the barrier in order to release more energy, but doing this will also have the risk of you losing control", Hero then got up and said, "One more thing to keep in mind...is that these spirits are alive, they are godly entities that have their own will and there own consciousness, this is another reason for keeping the energy in check", Rosero then got up as well, but she still looked down at the ground.

Rosero then looked up at Hero and asked, "Dad...am I...dangerous?", Hero then got on one knee and said, "No, you may possess this power, but you are not dangerous...remember Rosero, it's not your power who defines who you are", he then put a finger towards Rosero's chest and said, "It's your heart, you well being, it's YOU who defines who YOU are", Hero then got back up and started to walk back towards the house. Rosero followed behind while thinking about what her father had told her.

Rosero was 8 years old when Hero told her all of this. After Rosero heard about her energy, she couldn't help but of what she could do with it, but she also started to look at herself differently as well.

Rosero couldn't help but think, "Am I...a monster? Am I dangerous? Are there others like me out there?", Rosero had many thoughts in her head, and over time she started to become somewhat isolated from outside sources.

Knowing that she was capable of such things, Rosero saw herself as the odd one out. By the age of 9, Rosero had changed her view about others around her, and she realized that she didn't fit in at all. All the other kids had normal energy, none of them possessed the kind of power that Rosero had. Plus, since all the kids Rosero ever saw only had black hair, she felt alone in the sense that she was the only kid with a different look. Rosero then started to get consiouss on the fact that she was the only child, which made her feel even more alone.

Rosero still had some people to go to, not all of them were friends, but even while she was with others she felt alone. Even her own friends made her feel like she didn't belong, and it wasn't even because they were talking down on her, it was because she was a redhead being surrounded by black hair.


	8. Chapter 8: Rising in the ranks

Part 8:

For the next 4 years, Rosero had lived out her life as peacefully as she could. She would hang around the other students of Gohan, however her only true friend there was Keith.

And despite Rosero finding out the dark truth about her power, she didn't let it get to her head. Since she has never had an instance where she lost a hold of herself, she never put much thought to Rage and how dangerous it was.

Rosero continued to grow in both strength and knowledge, and she excelled in all her lessons. Rosero remained the top of her class, and the day finally came where Rosero had learned everything she could have possibly learned from Gohan.

Rosero is now 10 years old, and she had been called up by Gohan the other day for her. Rosero was now walking to where she was trained by Gohan alongside all the other students.

When Rosero got there, she saw Gohan standing just ahead of her. He had his hand on his back, and he seemed to have a semi serious face.

Rosero then stopped walking when she was 8 feet from him and asked with a raised eyebrow, "What's going on Gohan? Why the serious face?", Gohan put on a small smirk and said, "Rosero...my best student, you have gone a long way, and you have grown very strong", Rosero then asked, "What are you getting at?", Gohan then said, "Rosero, your done, I no longer have anything else to teach you", Rosero then went wide eyed when she heard him say that.

Rosero then said, "Wait, does that mean...Im ready to move on to…", Gohan then smiled and said, "Congratulations Rosero, you are now qualified to become a time patroller...in fact", he then pulled out a paper and continued to say, "You should go to your mother, she will tell you the rest", Rosero then ran up to Gohan and grabbed the paper.

She then looked at it, and realized it was a certificate that said her name, her mentors name, and on the bottom it stated, "Welcome aboard new recruit, can't wait to see you in the field", Rosero then smiled wide and shouted, "HAHAHAHA! YES!", she then looked at Gohan and gave him a hug while saying, "Thank you, for teaching me all these techniques and fighting syles", she then thought in her head, "Hmm...I should thank Vegeta and Tien as well since I trained with them on the sidelines as well...I'll go do that later."

Gohan then chuckled a bit and said, "No problem, you deserve it", Rosero then waved at Gohan as she flew off to find her mother.

It didn't take her long though, since Violet was in the center of conton. She didn't seem to be alone thought, Rosero could see what looked like a familiar yellow majin that Violet hung out with a lot.

Rosero then dropped down to where Violet was and shouted, "MOM!", Violet then looked over and saw Rosero running towards her. Rosero then said with excitement, "LOOK! I DID IT!", Violet then said, "Woah, you sure are excited", she then looked over at the paper that Rosero was holding. Violet then grabbed onto the paper and started to read it, as she did Rosero jumped a bit in excitement.

Violet then had a look of surprise and said, "Woah, this is...this is great Rosero", she then smiled and looked at Rosero and said, "I knew you could do it."

Rosero then smiled as well, but then she heard a voice say, "Hey, you forgetting about me already?", Rosero then looked over at the majin and then she scratched her head while saying, "Oh yeah, sorry Buuletta...hehe", Buuletta then said with a disappointed face, "Ow, that hurt, now i'm sad", Rosero then walked over to Buuletta and just hugged her without saying a word.

Buuletta then chuckled and hugged Rosero back, Rosero then looked back at Violet and said, "By the way, Gohan told me to come to you about this, do you know why?", Violet then said, "Probably to set you up and get you started, come on", Violet then looked over at Buuletta and said, "Sorry about leaving suddenly Buuletta", Buuletta then just waved her hand while saying, "Pfft, dont worry about it, I understand...you go Rosero", she then put a fist and smiled at Rosero.

Rosero then put up her fist as well and fist pumped Buuletta while saying, "Thanks, I will", Rosero then went over to Violet.

Violet then said, "Alright, chances are to get these finalized we will have to go to the headquarters, then we can set you up with some missions", Rosero then grabbed onto Violets arm and said, "Im ready", Violet then closed her eyes, and then soon after she did they both then disappeared from sight.

When they reappeared, they were already in a room that was filled with technology and some computers. Violet then walked over to a machine and then placed the paper on what looked like a scanner,

Violet then backed away and said, "Wanna see something cool Rosero?", Rosero then shrugged her shoulders and said, "Okay", Violet then shouted, "CYCLONE! ACTIVATE!", she machine then started to turn on, and so did all the other mechanical machines around the area.

The machine then projected a voice and said, "Cyclone active...scanning for identification…", the machine then released a beam that went up and down Violet's body, like it was scanning her.

The beams then went away from the machine and then the voice came back on and said, "Scanning complete...Hello Violet...how may I be of assistance?", Rosero then put on a surprised face and said, "Wooaaah...cool."

Violet then chuckled a bit, and then she looked back at the machine and said, "Cyclone! Scan for patroller confirmation!", lights on the machine then started to go off as she machine said, "Confirmation process active…", then the same beams came out and started to scan the paper while saying, "Scanning...scanning…"

Violet then looked down at Rosero and smiled at her. Rosero noticed and asked, "What is it mom?", Violet then said, "You grew up so fast...I still remember when you were smaller, how you would mock me and your father when we trained", a small tear of joy then went down Violet's face thinking about her daughter.

Rosero then saw the tear and said, "Wait, mom...are you crying?", Violet then looked at Rosero and said, "No...just reflecting", Violet then looked back at the machine and then continued to say, "Rosero, no matter the age, no matter how much you grow...you will always be my little rose...im proud to have a daughter like you", Rosero then smiled and said, "Thank you mom...I love you", Violet then said, "Love you too."

The machine then finished scanning and the beams then went away as a voice came on and said, "Scanning complete...new patroller identification has been added...another scan is recommended to check if scanning worked", Violet then looked at Rosero and said, "Alright Rosero, stand right there in front of the machine, we need to make sure that your identification went threw properly", Rosero then walked up to the machine and stood in front of it.

Violet then looked at the machine and shouted, "Cyclone! Scan for Identification!", the machine then came to life and said, "Scanning process active…", then she beams came out again and started to go up and down on Rosero's body.

Rosero then shivered a bit and said, "Gah...feels tingly", Violet then chuckled a bit and said, "You'll get used to it", then a few seconds later the beams went away and the machine then said, "Scanning complete...Hello Rosero...welcome aboard", Rosero then put a happy face and said, "IT WORKED!", Violet then said, "Alright, I think we should get you set up then."

Rosero then put a confused face and said, "Umm...set up with what?", Violet then said, "You first mission of course...every time patroller is sent into a mission to test their abilities in the battle field", Rosero then went wide eyed in excitement and said, "I WANNA GO! WHEN DO I START!?", Violet then said with her hands up, "Woah woah woah...calm your horses, we need to get you gear first", Rosero then raised an eyebrow and said, "Gear? As in armor?", Violet then said, "Yup, every time patroller receives armor when they enter, and so we will need to get you armor too."

Violet then started to walk out of the room while saying, "Come on, this way", Rosero followed behind Violet as they walked off into a different part of the building. As they were walking through the halls, Rosero could see elite patrollers walking around the place. Some of the patrollers were holding papers, while some were having conversations. A few patrollers saw Rosero and gave her a friendly smile and waved at her, so she waved back.

After a few minutes of walking, they then got to a door on the side of a hallway. Violet then said, "Here it is", she then started to walk into the room. Rosero looked over and saw a label that said, "Patroller gear", she then looked back and walked into the room as well.

Rosero then looked around while she was in the room. In the room, there were tables on the left side of the room covered in plans and a few scraps. She also saw weird metal cubes stacked on one of the tables. Rosero could also see another machine in the center of the room that looked similar to the other machine, except this one had a bigger space in the center. On the walls she could see what looked like racks, and on a few of the racks Rosero could see some armor hanging on the racks.

Rosero then looked at Violet, who was now next to the machine. Violet then shouted, "Cyclone! Activate!", the machine then came to life and said, "Cyclone active...what would you like me to do?", Violet then looked back at Rosero and said, "Come here", Rosero then walked up to Violet.

Viole then grabbed some plain patrol armor and placed on the machine, she then said, "This will be your armor for now, you can choose the rest of the set", Violet then pointed and showed where all the boots, gloves, and pants, there were also a few battle suit bottoms as well.

Rosero then picked out a pair of gloves without fingers, a pair of white smooth boots, and then she looked at the bottoms.

Rosero then thought as she looked at the pants and battle suit bottoms, "The bottoms are very revealing but...they did allow me to fight with more flexibility while I was in the time chamber...plus it does feel good to move freely...alright, i'll go with that", she then grabbed onto one of the bottoms.

Violet then looked over and saw what Rosero picked out. She then raised an eyebrow when she saw the battle suit bottom and said, "Umm...Rosero, you sure you want to wear this?", Rosero then said, "Yeah, I found out in the time chamber that it gives a lot more free movement then when wearing pants, plus you are always wearing stuff like this so...I kind of got curious", she then looked at the floor with some embarrassment.

Violet then shook her head a bit while smiling and said, "Well, I won't tell you no, you can wear it if you want", Rosero then lightened up and looked at Violet with a bit of cheeriness.

Rosero then looked over and saw that the machine was tinkering with the armor that will soon be hers.

Violet then said, "When it's done, put it all on", Rosero then said, "Okay", then after a few seconds the machine then came to life and said, "Armor reinforcement complete, you may now put your armor on."

Rosero then went up to the armor, which was steaming since it had been tinkered with. Rosero then grabbed the armor and put it on the table. Rosero then started to put all the stuff on, starting with her gloves and battle suit bottom. She then put on her boots and then looked at her armor, Rosero then thought, "It's a bit too plain for my taste, but it's only for now...I need to show that I am capable of doing this", she then grabbed the armor and started to put it on.

Rosero then walked out of the room, and saw Violet was waiting for her. Violet then said, "Look at you, little patroller...you ready?", Rosero then nodded and said, "I've been ready", Violet then said, "Alright, follow me then", and then she started to walk off as Rosero followed behind.

Violet then said, "Alright, head down this hall and make a right, you should run into a patroller who will appoint you a mission", Rosero then looked at Violet and said, "Wait, your not gonna apoint me?", Violet then said, "No, sorry about not saying that before...i'm not the one who appoints missions, is the second in command who does it", Violet then leaned in and gave Rosero a kiss on the forehead and said, "I would watch you go off, but I sadly have some work I need to get done", Rosero then smiled and said, "Its okay mom, I understand", Violet then said, "Good luck...my little rose", Violet then turned around and started to walk off.

Rosero then looked down the hallway Violet told her to walk down, and she then began to walk down the hall.


	9. Chapter 9: First Mission

Part 9:

Rosero then got to the end of the hallway and then looked to the right. When she did, she saw a mini hallway that lead into another room just 4 feet away. Rosero then made her way towards the room, the door was wide open so she just walked in.

When Rosero got in, she then went wide eyed and said, "WOAH!", all around her was technology, computers, there was even a map board that was 4 feet wide in the center of the room. The room was very big, it even had a staircase that went up 3 feet to another section.

Rosero then thought, "This place is insane...there is so much technology here, it's so amazing,'' suddenly, as she was thinking this, she could hear a voice behind her say, "Ah, you must be the recruit Violet told me about."

Rosero then turned around with some confusion. When she turned around, she could see a patroller standing there. The patroller had a black jacket with blue aspects as well, he also had a grey shirt. His pants were black with a belt going around, and a gold buckle was in front. He didn't have any gloves on, and he also had black boots too. He had normal looking hair that spiked up a bit, but one odd aspect was a small widows peak that went down his forehead.

Rosero then asked with a raised eyebrow, "Who are you?", the patroller then said, "My name is Geveta, I am second in command of the saiyan squadron", Rosero then put wide eyes and said, "Oh, so its YOU that my mom wanted me to find", Geveta then raised an eyebrow when he heard Rosero say, "Mom", but he didn't think much of it.

Geveta then said, "Right, yeah i'm here to appoint you on a mission...and I have just the one", Gevate then gestured for Rosero to follow him up the stairs, so she did exactly that.

When they got to the top of the stairs, she could see what looked like a holographic table that showed plans and files all over it. She then looked over and saw Geveta was looking through a computer screen.

Rosero then walked up to Geveta and looked over his shoulder to see what he was doing. She could see that he was looking through files, as if he was looking for a specific one.

Geveta then said, "Here it is", he then got up and looked over at a microphone in the wall. He then spoke into the microphone, saying, "Someone get me scroll-67859 era 234", as he said this he then looked over at Rosero and said, "Get ready, your mission is coming up soon."

Rosero then asked, "So, what exactly is my mission anyway?", Geveta then said with semi wide eyes, "Oh yeah, that's right, I didn't tell you what was going on yet", he then went over to the computer and pulled up the file again.

Rosero then looked at the file as Geveta explained, "Within this era of time, a saiyan by the name of Goku is fighting two other saiyans by the name of Nappa and Vegeta, originally Goku is supposed to beat Nappa and eventually Vegeta with the help of others...however, there has been a disruption, and for some reason a saiyan by the name of Turles has appeared within this time, and he brought with him a food that is called the fruit from the tree of might, when consumed, the fruit will power up the user with a considerable amount of energy...in this case, it is a problem because of the fact that he gave these fruits to both Nappa and Vegeta, and he even ate one himself, they then proceeded to fight Goku, or more like beat him around like he was a punching bag with a soul", he then looked Rosero right in the eyes and said, "Your mission is simple, you must go in there and take out the saiyan turles, and then right after you beat turles give Goku some aid against Vegeta and Nappa, after this history should be fixed."

Rosero then said with some confidence, "Seems easy enough", she then looked at Geveta and said, "I won't fail, I swear it", Geveta then smirked and said, "That is the kind of spirit that patrollers need, and it's that spirit that will help you push forward, I do believe you can do it", he then got a serious face and said, "However, if you fail, then we won't be able to account you into the patrol, got it", Rosero then nodded with a smirk.

At that moment, they then heard footsteps going up the stairs. They then looked over and saw a patroller holding a scroll saying, "Here it is sir", Geveta then walked up to the patroller and grabbed onto the scroll and nodded, the patroller than walked off after that.

Geveta then looked back at Rosero and said, "This is your mission", he then walked over to Rosero.

Rosero took a good look at the scroll, and saw that there was dark energy coming off of it. Rosero then said, "I'm guessing the dark looking aura coming off of it means its altered", Geveta then nodded and said, "Correct, this is the timeline you will be correcting", he then held his hand out to Rosero.

Rosero then reached out to grab the scroll, but before she could grab it Geveta then pulled his hand back. Geveta then asked, "By the way, I can't sense your energy, why is that?", Rosero then said, "It's because of my god ki, I possess god ki within me that no one other than my mom and dad can sense", Geveta then said, "Figured as much", he then put his hand out and said, "Good luck."

Rosero then grabbed onto the scroll, and as she did she could feel some pressure from the scroll. Rosero then put a face of determination and said, "I won't fail", she then closed her eyes while looking down at the scroll.

A light then surrounded Rosero, and she then disappeared from Geveta's sight. Geveta then went over to the table and pulled up the file from before. He then put the file in front, and showed the inside of the scroll.

Geveta then thought, "Go kid, try and rise up...just like your mother when she was younger."

As Geveta said this however, he heard a voice say, "Sir, we have another patroller here with us, he was appointed the same mission as the girl you just sent off", Geveta then turned around and saw a patroller standing there.

He looked over and saw a saiyan child standing there, he had his arms crossed and had a bit of a serious face on. Geveta then looked at the patroller again and said, "You sure?", the patroller then said, "Yes sir, we have the papers for him, and it says that he is to be sent in alongside the girl", Geveta then said, "Very well", he then looked over at the kid.

He then said, "Hey kid, come here", the kid then started to make his way over to where Geveta was. He climbed up the stairs and then went up to Geveta and looked at him with a bland face.

Geveta then reached over and grabbed a scroll and said, "I have already sent in a patroller, a female saiyan by the name of Rosero, meet up with her and she will tell you what your objective is...but before you go, what is your name?", the kid then said, "The name is Jeram", he then faced Geveta and put out his hand so he could grab the scroll.

Geveta then handed him the scroll and said, "Okay Jeram...Good luck on the mission", Jeram then closed his eyes and quickly disappeared in a small flash of light.

Geveta then went back to the holographic table and continued to watch what was going on in the scroll.


	10. Chapter 10: Rookie's arrival

Part 10:

Meanwhile, Rosero had already appeared within the timeline, and was now looking around to see where the fight was.

She then thought while looking, "Hmm...it's oddly quiet, I thought there would be more sound", but as she said that an energy spike went off in the distance.

Rosero then looked over to where the energy spike was and thought, "Yup...there it is", she then started to run off in the direction of where the energy was coming from. She had ran for about 5 minutes before she got to the rocky looking part of the desert, and she was now looking behind from a rock.

When she did, she could see Goku standing there with his arms up, as if he had just finished powering up. She then looked over and saw Nappa and Vegeta staring in awe at Goku.

She then saw Nappa turn to Vegeta and ask, "Hey Vegeta! What does the scouter say about his power level!?", Vegeta then took off the scouter and shouted, "ITS OVER 9000AAAAAAAAAAAND!", Rosero then put on a smirk and chuckled a bit after hearing that.

Nappa then turned to Vegeta and shouted in surprise, "9000!? That's not possible!", Vegeta then crushed the scouter while is was in his hand, and he then walked up to Nappa.

Vegeta then said, "Seems Kakarot isn't a pushover...however, he won't be a problem either...isn't that right Turles?", as he said that a dark skinned saiyan then walked out and smirked while saying, "That is completely right my prince."

Rosero then went wide eyed and thought, "There he is...Turles", she then put a serious face and thought, "Alright, seems my target is located."

Meanwhile, Jeram then appeared within the timeline as well, and was already looking for the area he had to be at.

Jeram then felt some energy nearby and thought, "Hmm...that must be where the fights are going down", he then leaned back a bit and then boosted himself into the air.

He had landed nearby and was now running. After about another minute he had arrived at the spot. He then thought, "4 energy signals...one does not seem right", he then looked over from where he was at.

When he did, he saw Rosero hiding behind a rock, watching what was going on. Jeram then thought, "That must be her…", he then started to make his way over to where Rosero was at.

Rosero continued to watch what was going down, waiting for the right moment to strike. She watched as Nappa, Vegeta, and Turles all stood next to each other, staring at Goku with a smirk.

Goku then glared at them as he took a power up stance. Vegeta then raised an eyebrow when he saw Goku powering up. Goku then shouted, "KAIOKEN!", as red aura surrounded his body.

Vegeta and Nappa then widen their eyes in surprise, but then went back to their normal look.

Turles then chuckled and said, "Interesting...Your power is quite interesting, however...its nothing we can't handle", Goku then took a stance and said, "Lets see if your right about that!"

Meanwhile, Jeram was now right behind Rosero, but she was too focused on Turles to notice him.

Jeram then raised an eyebrow and Thought, "Hmm...how odd, I can't sense her energy at all", Jeram then raised his hand and poked Rosero in the back.

Rosero then snapped out of her concentration and quickly turned around while on guard. Jeram then said with semi surprise from Rosero guarding so fast, "Umm...Hey", Rosero then raised an eyebrow and let her guard down while saying, "Hey?"

Rosero then looked at Jeram's chest and saw the patroller symbol on it, and then she looked back at Jeram and asked, "Your a patroller too? What are you doing here?"

Jeram then answered, "Well im a rookie just like you, and I was sent on this mission as well...I was also told that you would inform me on what is going on here", Rosero then said, "Oh...okay, we don't really have much time so ill just be quick about it", Rosero then looked over and pointed as she said, "You see that saiyan over there with the darkish skin?"

Jeram then looked over and saw Turles and said, "You mean the scumbag looking one?", Rosero then put a crooked face and said, "Umm...well that's one way to put it...but yeah, that one, he is our target, he isn't supposed to be here so we have to kill him off...after we do that we need to make sure Goku wins", Jeram then shrugged his shoulders and said, "Seems easy enough."

Rosero then said, "Yeah, it is...I observed them for a bit and it seems Turles, Vegeta, and Nappa are not really a problem for us", she then looked at Jeram and said, "Especially since you have quite a bit of power", Jeram then said with semi wide eyes, "Oh...thanks."

Rosero then looked back and said, "I think it's about time we get the show on the road", she then started to walk out, and Jeram followed behind her.

As they walked out, Turles then saw them, and his smirk then faded away as they walked closer and closer.

Vegeta then raised an eyebrow and said, "What is it?", but he then noticed Jarem and Rosero walking towards them. Nappa then noticed too, and they then raised an eyebrow at Turles.

Nappa then said, "Saiyan kids? How odd…", Vegeta then said, "Nothing we can't handle", but as he said this he looked at Turles, who had a shocked face.

Turles then said, "Guys...I don't think these kids are something to shrug off…", Vegeta then said in confusion, "What are you talking about?", Turles then said, "I can sense the boys energy, and I must say it is quiet high...as in dangerously high...and that girl with the red hair, I can't feel her energy at all...but there's this overwhelming pressure coming from her, I just can't describe it."

Goku then noticed the two kids as well and thought, "Huh? Who are they?", but then Goku felt what turles felt and went wide eyed. He then saw Rosero look right at him, and saw her smirk and nod her head at him.

Goku then thought, "Wait...are they on my side?", he then watched as the two kids stopped walking and stared at the three saiyans.

Rosero then lifted up her arm and pointed at Turles and said, "Turles...we have come here to take your head", Jeram then raised an eyebrow and whispered, "What are you doing?", Rosero didn't answer though, she just glared right at Turles.

Turles then stood there in shock for another second from the way Rosero looked at her, and he then shook his head and said, "Guys, I didn't think I would have to say this...but we may have to eat the fruit already", Nappa then said, "Huh? Fruit?", Vegeta then got a serious face and said, "Its that serious huh? Alright then", all three of them then stood up straight.

Rosero then raised an eyebrow and thought, "Huh? What are they doing?", but she soon got an answer when Vegeta shouted, "NOW!", and then Turles and Vegeta then quickly turned to the two kids and then fired off two different blast. The blast then combined and made one big blast.

Rosero then saw that the blast was aimed at Jeram, so she then jumped in front of Jeram and put up her guard. The blast then hit Rosero, and a massive smoke filled the area.

As the blast hit, Turles then started to pull something out his armor, and then he took out what looked like a weird apple.

He then threw it to Vegeta and said, "Here, eat this", he then pulled out another one and passed it to Nappa.

Turles then pulled out one more, and he didn't hesitate to take a bite of the fruit. Vegeta then shrugged his shoulders and took a bite as well. Nappa however just stared at the fruit and said, "How is this supposed to help me?", he then looked over and saw that Vegeta had bitten into the fruit, Nappa then just shrugged his shoulders and ate it as well.

As they did, all three of them felt a spike of energy course through them, and they all shouted, "GUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!", as all three of them began to power up.

Meanwhile, the smoke around Rosero and Jeram cleared, and Rosero could be seen in a block position. She didn't have any damage, just some dust on her arms.

Jeram then asked Rosero, "You okay?", Rosero then looked back at him and said, "Im fine, the blast wasn't that strong", she then stood up and looked ahead.

She then felt a surge of energy from the three saiyans, and Rosero then watched as Turles, Vegeta, and Nappa all started to walk towards them, slowly and with cocky faces.

Rosero then frowned and said, "Jeram, you go after Nappa and Vegeta, i'll go for Turles", Jeram then said, "Why do you get to go after Turles?", Rosero then said, "Uh, because I was here first...duh."

Jeram then sighed and said, "Alright fine", he then got into a stance. Rosero then got into a stance as well, and she stared right at Turles. Meanwhile, Goku still stood there in confusion as he thought, "Am I even relevant anymore?!", he then watched as the three saiyans got into a stance as well and looked at the kids, not even looking at Goku at all.

Goku then shouted, "HEY!", when he did, all of the saiyans and the two kids looked at him. Goku then said, "ONE OF YOU FIGHT ME!", when he said that, Vegeta then smirked and walked towards Goku while saying, "Gladly", he then smashed his fist into his palms.

Goku then got into a stance, and let his energy off as he did. Vegeta did the same, and they had a stare down.

Meanwhile, Nappa and Turles then looked back at the two kids, and they then smirked and Turles said, "Lets rumble", Nappa and Turles then charged at the two kids.

Jeram then put up his guard as Nappa charged at him, and Nappa then punched Jeram, which caused him to drag Jeram across the ground and into a mountain, which made dust kick up.

Rosero then put up her guard, and Turles threw a punch right at her guard. Turles then said, "Let the fun begin", Rosero then smirked and said, "Yes...let it."


	11. Chapter 11: Saiyan Rumble

Part 11:

Rosero smirked at Turles as they stared each other down. Turles then reeled back his other fist as he shouted, "TAKE THIS!", as he went for a heavy punch to the head.

Rosero simply moved her head over and dodged the punch, she then spun around and did a roundhouse kick onto Turles's ribs.

Turles then gasped, and he then stumbled back and held onto his ribs. Rosero saw this and said, "Oh come on, that was a simple kick, don't tell me your that weak."

Turles then got a face of irritation and said, "You dare mock me!", he then charged at Rosero again and tried to punch her again. Rosero simply dodged his punch and then proceeded to punch Turles right in the shoulder.

Turles then stumbled back again, and while he was stunned Rosero then ran at him and punched him across the face. Turles shouted, "Guagh!", as he went flying into some rocks.

Meanwhile, Jeram was dodging punches from Nappa left and right. Jeram then said to Nappa while he was dodging, "Wow, your pretty slow now aren't you?", Nappa got aggravated by this and shouted, "YOU DARE TALK DOWN ON ME!", he then went for another punch at Jeram.

Jeram then caught Nappa's punch and said, "Your also not really that strong either, my base should be enough to take you out", he then proceeded to punch Nappa right in the gut.

Nappa then coughed up blood and lost his breath after the punch. Nappa then stumbled back with a face of shock and anger as he said, "Me...a saiyan...lose to a...child?...NO...NOI!", Nappa then let off his energy and shouted, "I WON'T LOSE TO A CHILD!"

Jeram then sighed and took a stance and said, "Alright, but this won't end well for you", Nappa then charged at Jeram and threw a heavy punch right at Jeram, but Jeram dodged, and Nappa ended up digging his arm into the dirt. When he did, Nappa then tried to pull his arm out from the ground, but he was stuck.

Jeram then appeared right in front of Nappa and said, "Told you", he then kicked Nappa right in the face. Nappa then went flying off into another mountain, and Jeram charged right after him.

Meanwhile, Goku and Vegeta were in a clash in the air. However, things weren't looking good for Goku at all.

After some time of clashing fist, Vegeta then found an opening, and punched Goku extremely hard in the gut. Goku then gasped for air, and Vegeta then cuffed his hands together and shouted, "YOU ARE NOTHING!", and he then slammed his fist into Goku's back.

Goku then slammed onto the ground, causing a crater to form on the ground. Goku then got back up, he had many scratches and dust on his body.

Vegeta then laughed and proceeded to say, "You are a fool Kakarot if you think you can beat me, especially after I ate that fruit, my power is far above yours!", Goku then shouted, "Well see about that!", he then got into a stance and shouted, "KAIOKEN! TIMES 5!", and then a red aura surrounded his body. Goku then shouted, "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!", as he began to power up.

Goku then finished powering up and charged at Vegeta again. When he did, he then threw a strong left hook at Vegeta, but to his surprise Vegeta blocked his punch. Vegeta then went to punch Goku, but Goku blocked his punch too.

Vegeta then smirked and said, "Seems we are evenly matched now ...this should be interesting!", he then let off his energy and threw another punch at Goku.

Goku then threw a punch as well, and they ended up clashing fist. Goku and Vegeta then began to clash again, zipping through the air and creating shockwaves as they clashed.

As they were clashing, Goku found an opening and shouted, "GOT YOU NOW!", as he punched Vegeta straight in the gut. Vegeta then stumbled back from the punch he took, and while he was stunned Goku then charged in and kicked Vegeta in the face. He then spun around and hit Vegeta in the back of the head with his elbow.

Goku then shouted, "YOUR FINISHED!", as he cuffed his hand and charged up a blast in his hands. Goku then went up to Vegeta and put his hands on Vegeta's chest while shouting, "KAMEHAMEHAAAAAAAA!", then a big blue energy beam fired out from Goku's hands.

Vegeta could be heard shouting, "FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!", as the beam carried Vegeta into the air.

Goku then watched as Vegeta was carried off into the air, and seemed to disappear into the clouds. Goku then bent down and panted as he held his arms curled in front of him. He panted from how exhausted he made himself from outputting more power than he could handle. Goku then thought, "Damn...my muscles feel like they are torn up...that Kaioken can really mess you up...hopefully that blast beat him."

However, as Goku said that, he could hear what sounded like an aggressive screaming from above. He then looked up and saw Vegeta charging at him while shouting, "AUUUUUUUUUUUUUHUHUHUHUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Goku then went wide eyed and thought, "Oh crap baskets…", as Vegeta then landed right in front of Goku. Then, before Goku could even react, Vegeta then punched Goku across the face, which sent him flying off into a mountain.

After Vegeta threw him, he then aimed a blast at Goku and shouted, "DIE YOU LOW CLASS SCUM!", he then fired off a yellow blast, which hit Goku directly. Goku then shouted, "GAAAAAGH!", in pain as the blast hit him. The blast also caused the mountain to blow up as well, and Goku was then buried in rocks.

Vegeta then smirked and took a stance. He reeled his arms back and put one foot in front of the other. He then started to charge a blast in his hands as he thought, "This should finish him and blow up the planet along with him!", Vegeta then shouted, "GALICK!"

But before he could even think to fire off his blast, Vegeta was then punched right in the face and sent flying off into a mountain. Vegeta then looked up in anger and shouted, "WHO DARES FLORT WITH MY PLANS!", Vegeta then looked over to where he was standing before, and he could see Jeram standing there.

Jeram then said while looking at Vegeta, "It was me, also I kind of dealt with your meatbag of a teammate, so do you wanna fight now?", Vegeta then raised an eyebrow and said, "Who?", but he then looked over and saw Nappa on the ground, completely out of it.

Vegeta then looked back at Jeram with disappointment and said, "Hmm...fine then, Kakarot wasn't really a challenge anyway."

Jeram then got into a stance and looked right at Vegeta. Vegeta then got into a stance as well, and they stared each other down.

Meanwhile, Turles struggled to stand up to Rosero. Everytime he punched at her, Rosero would simply dodge and counter him. Everytime he fired off a blast, Rosero would just fire one twice the strength.

Turles then thought in his head as he struggled to hold Rosero back, "THIS GIRL IS INSANE! At this rate I may actually die here!", Turles then tried to back off and put some distance between them.

However, Rosero was too fast, and would close the gap in a matter of seconds. Rosero then went up to Turles and said with a smirk, "What's wrong Turles? Can't keep up? You do realize im just toying with you right?", Turles then went wide eyed after hearing Rosero wasn't even trying.

Rosero's smirk then faded as she said, "But I think it's time I finish the job", she then kicked Turles right in the face, which made him go flying into a mountain.

Rosero then flew at Turles while shouting, "THIS WILL END YOU!", she then began to pummel Turles into the mountain.

Turles gasped for air as Rosero pummeled him deeper and deeper into the mountain. As Rosero pummeled Turles, smoke and dirt filled the air, and after about the 200th punch, Rosero then stopped and flew away from the mountain.

Rosero then aimed a hand at the mountain, which was polluted by dust and had a massive cave that Rosero made using Turles, and then she started to charge up a blast in her hand. Rosero then glared right at the cave as she said, "Rosaline Burst!", and then she fired off a red blast from her hand.

However, what Rosero didn't realize was that while Turles was within the smoke, he had another fruit in his armor. He then grabbed onto the fruit, and he began to take as many bites out of the fruit as he possibly could. Turles must have bitten the fruit over 20 times before Rosero's blast hit the mountain.

Turles could be hearing screaming, "GUAAAAGH!", as the blast made a massive explosion. Rosero then turned her back and looked over at where Jeram was and thought, "Hmm...I think we are pretty much done here, just gotta wait until he is done with Vegeta over there."

But as Rosero was about to fly away, she suddenly felt a spike of energy behind her. Then, suddenly, Turles could be heard yelling, "HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!", and a massive purplish aura filled the air. The smoke then cleared, and Turles could be seen floating in the air, staring right at Rosero.

However, he was different this time. Turles had purple eyes, and his body seemed to have a dark glow to it. Turles smirked at Rosero and said, "I think it's about time we step this up."

Rosero then went wide eyed and thought, "This energy...did the fruit power him up that much?! And that aura…", Rosero then put a serious face and frowned at Turles as she thought, "That aura, I learned what it means...it's an indicator that something does not belong here, and Turles has that aura around him...so he clearly does not belong."

Turles then chuckled, and as he did he then disappeared from sight. Rosero then put on a face of surprise and thought, "Where did he go?!", but she then felt energy behind her. So she quickly turned around and put up her guard, and sure enough Turles was right there.

Turles then said, "Impressive, it seems that even with this boost you can still stand up to me", Rosero then thought, "His power now is about equal to my base...I won't transform yet, it's better to have the element of surprise then to try and go for a power battle."

Turles then shouted, "EAT IT!", and he then threw another punch at Rosero. Rosero managed to dodge, but Turles then lifted up his knee and hit Rosero right in the gut.

Rosero then gasped for air, and flew back a small distance, and then she stared right at Turles with some pain, but mainly aggression.

Rosero then let off her energy and charged right at Turles. Turles then put up his guard and blocked Rosero's punch, but Rosero then spun around quickly and kicked Turles right in the head.

She then quickly spun again and kicked Turles downward towards the ground. Rosero then flew down to Turles and tried to punch him again. However, Turles caught her punch and then grabbed onto her arm. Turles then yelled, "HYAA!", as he pulled Rosero and slammed her onto the ground,

Rosero then gasped for air and closed her eyes in some pain. Rosero then opened her eyes, only to see Turles aiming a hand at her. Rosero then went wide eyed and said, "Oh shit…"

Turles then shouted as a glowing ball of energy formed in his hand, "METEOR BURST!", and then a massive ball of energy bigger than Turles formed in front of him, and it consumed Rosero whole.

Rosero then screamed, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAGGH!", in pain as the energy started to shock every part of her body. The energy ball then finally subsided, and Rosero was blown about 5 feet away from Turles.

Rosero now just layed on the ground, shaking in pain. Turles then walked towards her while smirking, and he then stopped when he was right next to Rosero. Turles then bent down and grabbed Rosero by the arm, and he then lifted her up to his face.

Rosero was just limp and had one eye open as she looked right at Turles in a pained expression. Turles then said, "Oh come on, is that all you got? Don't tell me im too strong for you now."

Rosero then smirked and said, "No...this is just part of my plan…", Turles then raised an eyebrow when she said that. However, at that moment, Rosero's energy then began to release of her body, and gold energy then started to form around her red aura.

Rosero then looked at Turles right in the eyes as she shouted, "HYAAAAAAAAAAA!", and then her hair turned gold, her eyes now glowed a brighter red.

Turles then went wide eyed and shouted, "WHAT!?", Rosero then pulled her arm away and made Turles let go of her, she then clenched her other fist and put tons of energy into her fist.

Rosero then put on a fierce expression as she shouted, "TAKE THIS! FINAL FIST!", and then she punched Turles right in the gut.

When she did, Turles then spit out blood and lost his breath. Rosero then shouted, "GET BLOWN AWAY!", as she did, a massive beam of red energy went off, blowing Turles off into a mountain.

Turles then shouted, "GAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!", as he was consumed by the blast. The blast ended up blowing away a lot of the landscape, and a few mountains came tumbling down from the sheer force of the energy.

After a few seconds, Rosero's blast then ended, and a massive amount of dust filled the air. Rosero was now panting, but other then her body being very cut and bruised, she was pretty much okay.

Rosero then thought as she held her arm in some pain, "Okay, now he should be dead...i'm gonna stay in super saiyan just in case."

At that moment, Rosero then heard a crash noise next to her, and she then looked over, only to see a very beat Vegeta on the ground only about 10 feet away from her. She then looked up and saw Jeram flying over to where Vegeta was.

Jeram then landed, and he saw Rosero with her injuries, and that she was in super saiyan. Jeram then went wide eyed and thought, "Wow...Turles was that tough?", Rosero then nodded and said, "He had corrupted aura around him, so I think he got a double boost from both the fruit and the corruption...he managed to get me with a big attack too, did a number on me…", Jeram then said, "No kidding, I can see all the cuts and bruises on you."

Rosero then looked over at Vegeta and thought, "So you think were good here?", Jeram then said, "Yeah, Vegeta is beat, let's head out.", and the two patrollers then flew up and started to fly off.

However, what they didn't notice, was that Vegeta was still awake, and he was barely standing. Vegeta then made a ball of energy in his hand, and then he tossed it into the air without letting the kids know at all.

Vegeta then shouted as the ball of energy was high enough, "BURST OPEN AND MIX!", and then the energy ball formed into a massive planet like ball.

Rosero and Jeram then looked back in confusion. Jeram then said, "Wait, what did he do?", Rosero then shouted, "DON'T LET HIM TRANSFORM!", Rosero then was about to fire off an energy blast at Vegeta.

But before she could, a massive pressure then built up next to them, and a massive roar could be heard near them. They then looked over, and both Rosero and Jeram went wide eyed as they watched Nappa start to grow hair, and he started to grow in size as his features began to change as well.

Rosero then looked over to the other side of the desert, and she could see Turles starting to change as well. They then heard a roar and looked over and saw Vegeta was changing as well.

Rosero then looked back at Turles and shouted, "I WON'T LET YOU!", and she then aimed her hand at Turles and shouted, "ROSALINE BURST!", when she did a massive red and gold blast then fired off towards Turles. The energy ball then hit Turles, but Turles could still be heard roaring, "RRAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOORGH!", and when the smoke cleared it was revealed that Turles had began to grow as well.

All the saiyans released their energy as they began to change into the primal state of a saiyan known as a great ape. Vegeta, Turles, and Nappa then let out a roar as there transformations were now complete.

Rosero and Jeram then finally opened there eyes, and they both went wide eyed when they saw all three great apes now looking at them.

Jeram then shouted, "RAAAAAGH!", as his hair then quickly turned gold, and his eyes a teal blue color, and he then took a stance and said, "So...we gotta fight some giants now huh?", Rosero then said, "Yeah, im not worried about Nappa and Vegeta though...there power's don't seem to be that high, however...Turles seems to be far stronger than before, we need to take him out."

Jeram then nodded, and then both the kids then put there attention to the three great apes, and prepared to battle.


	12. Chapter 12: Roars to Victory

Part 12:

The three great apes let out a roar as they released their energy, filling the air with pure pressure.

Rosero and Jeram then put up their guard so they don't end up flying off. After the wind subsided, they then got into a stance and Rosero then said, "Jeram, you go for Vegeta and Nappa, once you take them out come and help me fight Turles."

Jeram then nodded and said, "I'm fine with that, its shouldn't take long since Nappa and Vegeta aren't really that strong here", he then released his energy and shouted, "GRAAAAGH!", as he uppercut Nappa, making Nappa stumble into a mountain. Jeram then looked over and saw Vegeta threw a punch while letting out a roar.

Jeram then went wide eyed and thought, "NOPE!", and he then flew up. When he did though, Vegeta ended up punching Nappa, causing Nappa to fly off about 20 feet into another mountain. Meanwhile, Rosero had let off her energy and then proceeded to tackle Turles into a nearby mountain. Turles then roared and looked down at Rosero, who was floating around his face.

Turles then shouted, "I WILL SQUASH YOU LIKE A BUG!", and he then clapped his hands together to try and crush Rosero. However, Rosero simply just flew up into the air faster than Turles could react.

Rosero then charged down at Turles and shouted, "WHIRLWIND KICK!", Rosero then spun around and kicked Turles across the face so hard it made him spin a little. Turles quickly recovered though, and as he was looking back at Rosero he swatted his arm. He ended up hitting Rosero, and Rosero shouted, "AAGH!", as she went flying towards the ground.

Rosero then landed on the ground with a massive thud, but she still got up pretty quickly. Rosero was now panting as she thought, "Damn...he is way tougher than before...what fruit, plus that corrupted aura...and now his power is multiplied by his great ape form?...i'm gonna have to try a bit harder to beat him."

Turles then laughed and shouted, "What's wrong? Am I too much for you now that i'm a great ape? Too bad the moon blast disappeared before you could turn too, then you would have probably had a chance", Rosero then smirked and let off her energy while shouting, "You are a massive idiot if you think that I need a great ape form to beat you!", she then got into a stance and began to yell, "HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

As she did, Rosero's energy then began to swirl around her even more. A mix of gold and red energy mixed as she powered up. Rosero then shouted, "HYAA!", as she finished powering up, and she then looked up at Turles.

Rosero's hair was now spiking up even more, and her electricity came out even more often than before. Rosero then shouted as she looked at Turles, "Lets see how you handle super saiyan 2!", she then got into a stance, and waited for Turles to attack.

Meanwhile, Jeram was dodging Vegeta and Nappa left and right. He even managed to get Nappa to hit Vegeta a few times, and vise versa.

Jeram then thought, "They are really persistent...but nothing I can't handle.", he then looked over and saw what looked like a massive rock that used to be apart of a mountain.

Jeram then smirked when an idea came into his head, and he then shouted, "HEY SCUMBAGS! OVER HERE!", he then flew over to the rock and flew right next to it.

Nappa then charged at him while letting out a roar, and tried to punch Jeram. But Jeram then dodged his punch, and Nappa ended up punching the rock.

When he did, a massive amount of dust picked up into the air. Nappa also got his arm stuck in the rocks from the amount of force he put into his punch. As she dust picked up, it made it hard for Nappa to keep his eyes open, and Nappa shouted, "GAAGH! YOU MAKING ME A SOOO A MAADA!", and he then swung his other arm around to try and hit Jeram.

Jeram however, was now in the sky looking down at Nappa. He then looked over at Vegeta, who jumped at Jeram to try and grab him.

Jeram then let of his energy and shouted, "YOU FELL FOR IT!", and then as Vegeta went for the grab, Jeram then quickly dashed out of the way. He then aimed downward and rammed right into Vegeta whole they were in the air.

Jeram then shouted, "HYAAAAAAAAAAA!", as he pushed Vegeta closer and closer to the ground, and right underneath Vegeta was Nappa, who was still stuck.

Jeram then shouted, "THE BIGGER THEY ARE!", and then he slammed his fist into Vegeta's gut as he shouted, "THE HARDER THEY FALL!", as he did Vegeta then shouted, "GRAAGH!", as he fell at a rapid rate back down onto the ground.

Vegeta then fell right down to the ground, but when he did he ended up falling onto Nappa and crushing him a bit. A massive explosion went off from the impact of the two great apes hitting the floor.

After the smoke cleared, the two great apes could be seen unconscious on the ground. Jeram then flew down to the two apes and looked at their tails as he thought, "Nappa isn't even supposed to be alive according to history scrolls...and Vegeta should be in his base."

Jeram then raised his hand, and created a disc like energy blast and he then threw the disc right at the two saiyans tails. The disc then cut threw both the apes tails, and both of them started to shrink.

A few seconds after, Vegeta and Nappa could be seen in their normal states now. Jeram then picked Vegeta up and tossed him into the distance. He then aimed a hand at Nappa and fired off a ki blast with enough energy to destroy Nappa. After he fired the blast and killed off Nappa, he then thought, "Alright...now for the hard part…", he then looked over as Turles let out another roar.

He then watched as Rosero was swatted into a mountain, and Turles then charged right at her.

Rosero was now in rubble and lifted a rock off of her. She then saw Turles coming at her so she then let off her energy and flew above his fist.

Rosero then went straight at Turles's face and shouted, "ROSALINE BURST!", as she aimed her hand and fired a blast right at Turles's eye. The blast then exploded, and Turles let out a roar in pain.

While he was stunned, Rosero then charged at Turles and kicked Turles across his face. She then spun around and hit Turles right in the neck. Turles stumbled back a few feet, and he then stopped in his tracks.

Rosero then looked down and saw Jeram was behind Turles, his hand full of energy. Jeram then shouted, "GALICK GUN!", as he fired off a beam of energy right at Turles's back.

Turles then roared again and began to stumble forward, and he then stopped and put on an angry face. Turles then shouted, "I WILL KILL YOU BOTH!", as he let out a roar, releasing energy into the air.

Rosero and Jeram then blocked there face as wind blew at them at a rapid rate. Turles then jumped back a big distance and then shouted, "THIS WILL END YOU!", as he opened his mouth. When he did, a massive ball of energy formed in his mouth, and it spun and spun as more and more energy gathered in his mouth.

Rosero then went wide eyed and shouted, "That has enough energy to wipe out more than just the planet!", she then looked over at Jeram and shouted, "We need to end this! Put everything you have into one attack!", Jeram then nodded, and he then took a stance as he began to charge up energy into his hands.

Rosero then took a stance as well, and she then cuffed her hands in front of her as she began to chant, "ROOOOOOSE….", she then pulled her hands back as a red and gold ball of energy formed in her hand.

She then continued to chant, "ALIIIIIIIIIINNNEEE….", and the energy in her hands then started to pulsate, and red electricity then started to come off of it.

Turles then shouted, "YOU WILL PERISH! RAAAAAAAAAGGH!", and then he fired off a massive beam of blue and purple energy from his mouth.

Jeram then shouted, "GALICK GUN!", and he then fired off a semi-purple beam of energy right at Turles, which clashed with his beam. Jeram and Turles were now in a beam struggle, and as they tried to push each other back, Rosero continued to charge her energy.

Rosero then glared at Turles as she thought, "This will end you...you scumbag…", Rosero then saw that Turles was beginning to overpower Jeram's blast.

Turles then shouted, "VICTORY IS MINE!", Jeram then shouted, "GAAAGH! I CAN'T...HOLD IT...MUCH LONGER!", but as he said this Rosero then shouted, "YOU WON'T HAVE TO!", Rosero then aimed her hands at Turles and shouted, "ROSALINE BEEEEEEEEEEAAAMMMM!", and then a massive beam of red and gold energy came out from Rosero's hands. The beam then began to mix with Jeram's Galkick gun, which made the beam grow much bigger in size.

The beam then turned from purple to a darkish red and gold beam, and it then clashed with Turles's beam. After this happened, the beam then started to grow in size, and eventually Turles's beam was starting to get overpowered.

Turles saw this, and he then shouted, "NO! NO! NOO!", Turles's beam was then overpowered, and Turles was now forced to try and hold back the massive blast. Even as a great ape, the beam still seemed to be very big and hard for Turles to handle.

Rosero then shouted, "PUSH JERAM! PUUSH!", and Jeram then shouted, "I AM!", and then both Rosero and Jeram shouted, "RAAAAAAAAGH!", as the beam then started to grow even bigger in size.

Turles then felt his arms starting to burn. He tried to push the blast back, but the blast seemed to be too strong for Turles to handle. The ground beneath Turles then started to ripe away, and as it did Turles then lost his footing and began to fall over. When he did, he lost his grip on the beam, and it began to engulf him.

Turles then shouted as the beam consumed him whole and started to ripe his body apart, "NO! HOW COULD I LOSE?!...LOSE TO...GUAAAGH!", an explosion then went off after this, and Turles's body was reduced to ash.

The beam then subsided, and all the dust in the air then cleared. When it did, Turles was no longer in sight, meaning he had been completely destroyed.

Rosero then went back to her base, and then she then fell to her knees and panted quite a bit. Jeram then walked over to Rosero while saying in a tired voice, "Hey...that's...pretty good...im kind of glad your as strong as you are...I honestly thought I was gonna get disappointed...but you don't disappoint...huh?", Rosero then smirked at Jeram and said, "Thanks ...your not so bad either…", Rosero then looked back, and she saw Vegeta was now crawling towards a pod.

Jeram then said, "Well...seems that history is back to the...way it was…", Rosero then put on a smile and said, "That means...we passed..", Jeram then went wide eyed and said, "Wait...we..", Rosero then went wide eyed and said, "Passed?"

Jeram and Rosero then looked at each other, and they then both shouted, "WE DID IT!", as they shouted this, they then started to disappear in a blinding light.

When they reappeared, they were now back at the saiyan HQ, and they both fell on the floor. Rosero feel face down on the floor, and Jeram ended up falling on top of Rosero, and Rosero then gasped a bit, and she then said in a semi pained face, "Ow…", Jeram then lifted his head and said, "Sorry…"

Rosero then looked up and saw Geveta staring down at them. Geveta then said, "Congratulations...you two passed, you successfully killed off Turles and fixed the course of history…", Rosero then said in a weak voice, "Wait...does that mean…", Geveta then nodded and said, "Welcome to the Time Patrol...new recruits."

Rosero then put a weak happy face and said, "Yaaaaay!", but she then planted onto the ground afterward.

Jeram then looked up and said, "I think we need some medical attention...ow..", he then lost strength in his neck, and he ended up planting his face onto Rosero's shoulder since he was still on top of her.

Geveta then raised an eyebrow and said, "Hmm...odd…", he then looked over at a patroller nearby and said, "Go get Violet, and while your at it bring some medical people too so they can rest in a place other than here."

The patroller then said, "Yes sir.", he then ran off to go get Violet. Another ran off to get some medical people.

After a few minutes, the medical people got there, and they then picked up Rosero and Jeram and brought them to an infirmary.

Meanwhile, after a few more minutes, the patroller sent out to find Violet then found her. She was working with another patroller when she was confronted by the patroller and he then said, "Mistress Violet, we have news for you."

Violet then looked up and said, "Hm? Is that so?", she then spun around and looked at the patroller and asked, "What is it elite?", the patroller then said, "I have been sent to tell you that the rookie patroller, Rosero, along with another rookie, Jeram, have passed their test, and they are now currently in the infirmary resting."

Violet then lightened up, and then she said, "Thank you, you may go back and return to your duties.", the elite then soluted and said, "Yes mam.", he then turned around and ran off.

Violet then walked out the room and started to make her way to the infirmary. As she was walking, she then smiled and thought, "Good job Rosero...I knew you could do it", and she then got to the infirmary after about another minute or so.

Violet then opened the door to the infirmary, and when she did the elite doctors within the room looked over and saw her. The doctors then stood straight and one of them said, "Mistress Violet, how can we help you?", Violet then asked, "Is the patroller known as Rosero in here? Along with another by the name of Jeram?", the doctors then said, "Why yes, they are about 8 rows ahead."

Violet then said, "Thanks.", she then began to make her way through the infirmary. She passed by about 7 rows of bed, and then when she got to the 8th row, she saw Jeram sleeping on one of the beds. He had some cuts on his body, along with some bruises as well.

Violet then looked at the bed next to him, and she then smiled when she saw Rosero lying there. She was also injured, but her injuries where worse the Jeram's, as in she had open wounds that leaked out some blood. Violet then walked up to Rosero, and she then put her hand on Rosero's head.

Rosero then felt Violet touch her, so she then opened her eyes, only to see Violet looking at her with a smile on her face. Rosero then opened her eyes a bit more and said, "Mom?", Violet then said, "Yes my little rose...im here."

Violet then leaned in and kissed Rosero on the forehead. When she did, some white energy then came off Violet's face, and the particles fell onto Rosero's face. Violet then got back up and looked down at Rosero while saying, "Im so proud of you...I knew you could do it."

At that moment, Rosero's face began to glow a bit, and all the injuries on her face went away. Violet then put a hand on Rosero's chest and then her hand started to glow white. When it did, Rosero could feel a surge of calm, relaxing energy flow threw her body.

Rosero then felt her injuries starting to heal, and she no longer felt tense or in pain. Rosero then started to feel a bit sleepy, and her body went a bit limp.

Violet then lifted her hand away from Rosero and said, "There, you shouldnt be hurt anymore.", Violet then leaned in and kissed Rosero in the forehead again. Rosero then said in a tired voice, "Hey mom...can you heal him too?", she then pointed at Jeram next to her.

Violet then asked with a raised eyebrow, "Is he a friend?", Rosero then said, "Yeah...he helped me win since we both were assigned the same mission...and he did pretty well, so could you heal him too please?", Violet then smiled and said, "Sure, if you think he deserves it then i'll heal him."

Violet then stood up straight and walked over to Jeram. When she did, Jeram then opened his eyes and looked right at Violet. Violet then said, "Hey there.", Violet then put her hand on Jeram's chest.

Jeram then raised an eyebrow and looked at Violet. Violet then said, "Just relax okay sweetie?", when she did Jeram then put on a calm face, and he then went limp.

Violet's hand then glowed white again, and all the wounds on Jeram's body then started to go away. Jeram then looked at Violet with a confused face as he realized his body was starting to heal.

Jeram then said, "Who are you?", Violet then said with a smile, "My name is Violet little one, that is all you need to know."

Violet then lifted her hand away from Jeram, and the white glow then went away. Violet then went over to Rosero and said, "I can't stay for long, I have more work to attend to...i'll see you later, okay? Just relax for now...", Rosero then smiled and said, "Okay mom, I love you.", Violet then smiled and said, "Love you too...my little rose."

Violet then started to walk off. Rosero then laid back down, and rested her eyes.

But she was then surprised by Jeram when he suddenly shouted, "THAT'S YOUR MOM?!"


	13. Chapter 13: Secret Sparring

Part 13:

Jeram then jumped out his bed and jumped onto Rosero's bed. Rosero then shouted, "EEP! What are you doing?!", she then back up a bit and put her hands up to her face.

Jeram then went up to her and was now face to face with her and said, "Your mom said her name is Violet, Violet is the name of our leader...the leader of the saiyans...your mother is the leader of the saiyans?!", Rosero then whined a bit and said, "Eeeh...your too close...can you back up please? This is just weird…", Jeram then snapped out of it and realized he was practically on top of Rosero.

Jeram then went wide eyed and said, "Oh crap...sorry! I was just a bit shocked by you calling Violet mom...she is very well known among the children."

Rosero then sighed and said, "Yeah, everyone does...no one really thinks of me being her daughter since I came out like my dad.", Jeram then asked, "Where is your dad anyway?", Rosero then opened her eyes a bit wider and said, "Umm...i'm actually not allowed to say that…", she then scratched her head.

Jeram then raised an eyebrow and said, "Oh...okay...thats a bit odd to hear but alright.", Rosero then said, "So...what do you want to do?", Jeram then said, "Huh?", Rosero then said in a casual tone, "Yeah, what you wanna do? We are basically just lying around, wanna walk for a bit?", Jeram then shrugged his shoulders and said, "Sure, why not."

They then got up from the bed and started to walk off. They were then stopped by one of the medical people, and the doctor then said, "Hey! What do you kids think your doing? You need to rest so that your wounds can…", but he then took another look, and then went wide eyed and shouted, "YOU FULLY HEALED!?"

Rosero then said, "Woah...chill dude, Violet helped us heal up.", the doctor then said, "Oh...okay…", Jeram then said, "Can we go then? Since we aren't injured anymore we don't have to sit around."

The doctor then said, "Okay...go ahead then…", Rosero then said cheerfully, "Thanks.", and she then started to walk off. Jeram followed behind her, and they both made there way to the exit.

While they were in the hallway, Rosero then asked, "By the way, how did you make it to the patrol?", Jeram then raised an eyebrow and said, "What do you mean?", Rosero then said, "I mean if you got here by school or mentor...I got here by mentor."

Jeram then went wide eyed and said, "You got here by mentor?! Isn't that harder than a school? Wow, that's pretty crazy...also I got here by school", Rosero then shrugged her shoulders and said, "Wasnt that hard for me, all Gohan's lessons were not really that hard for me...the only hard ones I would say are the ones where I had to either focus on meditation...or I had to test my strength against Gohan."

Jeram then said, "Wait, you had to fight your mentor?", Rosero then nodded and said, "He was pretty tough, I managed to force him to go super though", Rosero then stretched her arms out, which made her arms and back crack a bit.

Jeram then asked, "How did the fight go?", Rosero then put a finger on her chin and then said, "Well…."

*Flashback*

Within a desert, Gohan and Rosero were now looking right at each other, only about 6 feet from one another.

Rosero then asked, "What is it Gohan? Why did you call me out here?", Gohan then said, "I called you out here because you have shown great promise...you have a lot of potential in you Rosero, and I want to see how much you have exactly."

Gohan then slide his legs, and then spread his legs out to his right on the back and left at his front. He then aimed his arm down and made it a fist and slouched his body, and he then looked up and looked right into Rosero's eyes.

He then said, "I want to see what you can do, so lets spar for a bit...and don't hold anything back.", Rosero then went wide eyed and stared at Gohan in awe.

Rosero then calmed down a bit and then looked at Gohan and said, "You really see that much in me?", Gohan then smirked and said, "I wouldn't have called you here if I didnt.", Rosero then smirked as well and then she attempted to try and copy Gohan's stance.

Gohan saw this and then raised an eyebrow while saying, "Your trying to copy me?", Rosero then said, "Your my mentor, I feel like I should at least try and learn as much as I can from you...this includes your stance."

Gohan then chuckled a bit and then said, "You are something special you know that?", Rosero then said, "Yup, my parents tell me all the time.", Gohan then shouted, "ALRIGHT! LET'S GO!", Rosero then nodded and shouted, "ALRIGHT!", and they then charged at each other.

*Flashback end*

Jeram then asked Rosero as they were walking, "Sounds like you had quite the time huh?", Rosero then nodded and said, "While I trained under Gohan, I had also trained with other people as well."

Jeram then raised an eyebrow and said, "Really!? What other people did you train with?", Rosero then put a finger on her chin and looked up as she said, "Well first off there were my parents...they taught me many things about the power I possess, I even learned some moves from them as well."

Rosero then scratched her head as she said, "I even stole my mothers move Viola Burst, and renamed it Rosaline Burst after my last name...hehe..", Jeram then said, "Huh...okay, anyone else?", Rosero then said, "Well...then there are my side mentors...I had trained under Vegeta, Tien, and also piccolo as well, although Gohan brought me to piccolo so he could show me how to meditate properly...and then there are a few family members of mine too, but I won't go into detail with it."

Jeram then said with semi shocked face, "Wow...you sure went threw a lot in your life...by the way..", he then looked at Rosero and asked, "How did you do against Gohan?", Rosero then said, "Well…."

*Flashback*

Gohan was now charging at Rosero, and as he threw a punch at her he shouted, "DODGE!", and he then punched Rosero in the face. Rosero then yelled, "Guagh!", as she fell backward onto the ground.

Gohan then spun Rosero onto her stomach, and he then grabbed her arm and put her into a lock. Rosero then squirmed around, trying to get out of Gohan's grip.

Gohan then said, "Come on! I know you've got more then that!", Rosero then gritted her teeth and shouted, "GRRRRRRRGH!", as she struggled to get Gohan off of her. Gohan then shouted, "COME ON! IS THAT THE BEST YOU GOT?! HUH!?", Rosero then shouted, "GUAAAAAGH!", as she released her energy. When she did, a massive amount of pressure built up, and Gohan was forced to let go of Rosero and went flying about 15 feet.

Rosero then got up and took a stance, and she then shouted, "HYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!", as her red aura surrounded her. When she did, her red aura then started to swirl, and gold energy began to mix with it. Her hair then started to turn gold, and her eyes began to glow.

Rosero then yelled out, "HYAAA!", as her aura shot into the air. Her aura then began to calm down, and she could now be seen in super saiyan.

Rosero then took a stance and shouted, "HERE I COME!", and she then charged at Gohan. Gohan then put up his guard, and he blocked Rosero's punch. However, the force of the punch forced him to slide about 8 feet.

He then put his guard down to see where Rosero was at, but this was a mistake because Rosero was already in front of him. Rosero then shouted, "HAAAAAAAAA!", as she threw a powerful punch at Gohan, which hit him right in the face.

Gohan then shouted, "GUAGH!", as he went flying off into the distance and into a mountain. Rosero then took a stance as she waited for Gohan to get up. Sure enough, Gohan could be seen flying out from the smoke, and over to where Rosero was at.

Gohan then wiped his cheek, and looked at his hand, only to see some blood. Gohan then smirked at Rosero and said, "Well then...you have a lot more power than I thought...that is good.", Gohan then took a stance and shouted, "HUAAAAA!", as gold aura surrounded his body. Gohan's hair then started to spike up, and his hair turned to gold as he was starting to transform.

Gohan's aura then calmed down, and he was now in super saiyan as well. Gohan then said, "Alright, let's go!", he then charged at Rosero. Rosero then shouted, "RIGHT!", and she then charged at Gohan, and they clashed fist.

*Flashback ends*

Jeram then went wide eyed and shouted, "YOU MADE A MENTOR TRY!?", Rosero then put a surprised face and said, "Umm...yeah...why?", Jeram then put a face of shock, and he then calmed down a bit and said, "You do realize that mentors are strong as shit right? Like, very strong…", Rosero then said, "Yeah, I know that...why?", Jeram then just stared at Rosero for a few seconds, and he then shook his head and said, "Lets just continue walking…", he then started to walk off.

Rosero then followed behind him, and they made just walked around the hallways as they chatted some more. Jeram and Rosero seemed to get along pretty well, they made a few jokes and told a few more things about themselves.

After about another 30 minutes of walking, Jeram then said, "So, what are we even doing here?", Rosero then shrugged her shoulders and said, "Beats me, I was just sorting walking around.", as she said this though, they then heard a voice say, "There you two are."

They then turned around, and saw Violet standing there. Violet then said, "I've been looking for you two for a while now, what were you two doing?", Rosero then said, "Oh, hi mom...uhh, we were just sort of walking around since we didn't know what to do."

Violet then said, "Okay, well just so you know starting tomorrow, you two will be set into a class here in the HQ, a class that teaches you what you need to know about time patrolling.", Rosero then went wide eyed and shouted, "REALLY!?", Jeram then said, "Woah, that sounds...big.", Violet then said, "Indeed, now come on you two...in about an hour ill be done with work, so we will be leaving soon.", Rosero then said, "Okay mom."

Rosero and Jeram then followed Violet into another part of the building, and they just chatted for the rest of the time.


	14. Chapter 14: Steps to the top

Part 14:

The next day, Rosero was already in the HQ, and she was following Violet to the room where she will learn what it means to be a patroller.

Rosero then asked, "Hey mom, what exactly will I be learning about in there?", Violet then looked at Rosero and said, "You'll see when you get there.", she then looked back at down the hallway.

Violet then stopped walking, and she then turned around and said, "It's just behind that door.", she then pointed at a door at the end of the hallway. Rosero then looked down the hall and said, "Hmm...okay.", she then started to walk down the hallway. But before she could, Violet then grabbed Rosero and hugged her from behind while saying, "Love you…", Rosero then said, "Love you too mom.", Violet then let go of Rosero and then started to walk off.

Rosero then looked towards the door and started making her way to the door. Rosero then grabbed onto the handle of the door once she got close, and she then turned the knob and opened the door. As she entered the room, a bunch of kids around her age looked at her, some with raised eyebrows. Rosero then closed the door behind her, and then looked back at the kids.

Rosero saw that they were still staring, so she just put up a hand and said, "Hey..", she then waved her hand a bit. She then heard a voice say, "Oh, sup Rosero.", Rosero then said, "Huh?", she then looked over to see who was talking.

Rosero then lightened up a bit and said, "Oh, hey Jeram.", she then went up to Jeram and gave him a high five. Jeram then asked, "So, you ready for this class?", Rosero then shrugged her shoulders and said, "Meh, I honestly don't really know...I guess it just depends on how the lessons go."

After Rosero said this, she then heard a voice say, "What is she even doing here?", she heard another voice say, "You see her hair and eyes? That's just freaky...what kind of condition is she going through?", the kids behind her then began to chuckle.

Rosero then clenched her fist as she thought, "They are talking about me...arent they?", she then put her head down a little bit as her face got blackened out. Jeram then noticed this and said with a raised eyebrow, "Hey Rosero...whats wrong?"

At that moment, they could hear a kid say, "It's probably because her energy is so low that even a fly seems to be stronger than her.", as he said this, the kids then laughed again. Rosero then started to shake in irritation as she thought, "Why...why do I have to deal with this...just because im different?...why?..."

Jeram then put on a pissed off face and shouted, "HEY! SHUT UP!", he then went up to the kid who called Rosero out. Jeram then shouted, "DON'T TALK SHIT ABOUT ROSERO! SHE IS STRONGER THAN YOU BY A LANDSLIDE!", the kid then shouted, "OH YEAH!? THEN WHY CAN'T I SENSE IT HUH!?", another kid then said, "And what kind of name is Rosero anyway?", Jeram then shouted, "A UNIQUE ONE! JUST BECAUSE SHE DIFFERENT DOESN'T MEAN SHE ISN'T LIKE US!"

Rosero however, thought something different. Rosero thought, "No Jeram...I appreciate that your defending me...but your wrong...because I am different...I AM alone...im nothing like any of you...so I am alone...just not in the same sense as others..", after Rosero thought this though, the door then opened.

Everyone then looked at the door and saw a patroller walking in. The patroller then said, "Hello new recruits, my name is Ace, and I will be showing you the ropes on what it means to be a time patroller."

Ace then made his way to the front of the room, and he then said, "Alright, let's get started…", Ace then started to teach the class about what it means to be a time patroller.

For the first class, Ace then said to everyone, "Alright, first we will be learning about the art of Technology, so let's get started."

During this course, Rosero had learned to work with certain machines. She learned to work with the Cyclone robot system, she learned to code and set files on a computer, she even learned to repair a few machines as well. She learned to calculate on tablets, she learned the communication system within radios and other communication devices. Rosero ended up being the smartest in her class, and one day, after four months of learning about technology, there was a test to see if their training worked out.

Ace then said, "Alright class, your job is to get the Cyclone to set codes and build a simple plate of armor...Rosero! Your up first!", Rosero then walked up to the computer.

Rosero then smirked as she said, "I got this…", she then started to input commands onto the computer, and as she did she looked threw files, and saved the files while sending the commands into the computer. After a few more seconds, Rosero then stopped typing on the computer, and she then stood out in front of the machine.

Rosero then shouted, "CYCLONE! Activate!", she machine then rumbled to life, and then she machine then said, "Cyclone active...scanning for identity…", the Cyclone then scanned Rosero. After a few seconds, the machine then said, "Scanning complete...hello Rosero, what can I do for you?", Rosero then said, "Cyclone! Scan blueprints!", the machine then started to beep, and the lights on the machine then blinked on and off.

After about another few seconds, the machine then said, "Blueprint scanned...what would you like for me to do?", Rosero then said, "Cyclone! Begin construction!", the machine then beeped, and as it did the machine then said, "Understood...construction sequence active…", the machine then let out some small robotic hands. After it did, a small cube then dispensed out of a hatch on the robot, and then the robotic arms then started to tinker with the cube.

After about 5 minutes of tinkering, the machine then said, "Construction complete...you may now take your new gear.", Rosero then picked up the new armor she made, and she then lifted it up for the class to see.

Rosero then smirked as she said, "Booyah!", Ace then clapped and said, "Bravo Rosero! Bravo! You passed the technology class...now then, next up is Jeram...come on up pal.", Jeram then sighed and said, "Here goes nothing.", and he then stood up to the plate.

Rosero said, "Good luck.", as she walked passed Jeram, and she then watched as Jeram got to work.

The second class Ace was teaching the class about was geography. Ace said to the class, "Alright, now we will be learning about the environment and how to work your way around uncharted territory...let's get started!"

In this class, Rosero learned to observe her surroundings, and to use certain areas to hide herself. All the kids were sent into a simulated world filled with enemies. During this time, they were given different instructions. One day, their objective is to take out all the enemies without getting caught by all of them, while another was about sneaking from point A to point B without being spotted. Another thing was to use trees, bushes, and any other natural or placed thing around the area to either hide or surprise attack any enemies.

About another 3 months later, the day for the final test was now here. Ace then said, "Your objectives are not only to sneak past all the enemies, but to take out at least 5 enemies, and then make your way to the vantage point...NOW GO!", all the students then went on to do the test.

Rosero was the first to finish, she sneaked around very quickly and knocked out a few enemies before they could even react. Rosero then got to the vantage point, and she then hid there until the test was over.

Ace then shouted after the test was over, "GOOD JOB EVERYONE! YOU ALL PASSED!"

They then went on to their third class, which has to do with hospitalization. In this class, Rosero learned to tend to the wounded, she learned to use anything she could in the area around her to help keep people safe, and she learned to use certain parts of clothes to wrap then around wounds. Rosero even learned to utilize her energy to close certain wounds as well while in the battlefield. This class went on for another 3 months.

The fourth class only lasted for a week, but that was because it was a class about the true aspects of a patroller. For the week, they would listen to documentations, and some patrollers would come into the room and talk about their line of work. Rosero wasn't very interested in this class though, so she didn't really pay much attention. For the most part, Rosero would end up falling asleep during this class, despite them talking about the best patrollers to exist.

The fifth class came by quickly after, but this class was not very pleasant. That day, Ace walked into the room, and he had a sad look on his face. Everyone then raised an eyebrow at Ace, and one of the kids asked, "What's wrong teach?", Ace then sighed and said, "Just yesterday...two patrollers died within another timeline...and whats fitting about this is that...today is the day that you guys learn...the number one rule…"

Rosero then raised an eyebrow, and said, "What do you mean by that?", Ace then looked up at the class, and then took a deep breath.

Ace then started to say, "The number one rule of time patrolling...is to always watch your back...and whatever you do...don't die out there..", Ace then looked at the class with a serious expression as he said, "They say this for a reason...when a time patroller dies in a timeline they don't belong...there soul starts to convert into energy...and then they float up into the atmosphere...and become one with the universe within that timeline…", all the students then got confused by this.

One of the kids then asked, "But sir...how is that bad?", Ave then said, "Because...when this happens, it means that your soul has become lost...meaning you practically cease to exist...and not even the dragonballs can bring you back…", Ace then took a seat, and then he held onto his head as if he was stressed out.

One of the kids then shouted, "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!?", another student then shouted, "YOU TELLING ME IF I DIE I WON'T COME BACK!?", another shouted, "YOU COULD HAVE SAID THAT SOONER! I WOULNDT HAVE TAKEN THIS FUCKING JOB!"

Threw all of this, Rosero sat there with a face of shock. Jeram was next to Rosero, and he also had a face of shock too. Rosero then said, "We...cease to exist...when we die...in another timeline?", Jeram then said, "I guess...that is why this job is so dangerous...huh?", Rosero then snapped out of it, and she then looked around and saw all the other kids going off.

Rosero then looked down, and she then thought, "My mom...took that big of a risk?..", Jeram then looked at Rosero and said, "You okay?", Rosero then looked up at Jeram. She then put a determined face and said, "My mom...she took this big of a risk...so...im not backing out...not now."

Jeram then said, "Well...can't argue with that..", he then smirked at Rosero and said, "Im not backing out either..", Rosero then smirked as well. Rosero then looked up and shouted, "I'M NOT BACKING OUT!", when she did, the class got silent and looked at her.

Jeram then shouted, "I'M NOT BACKING OUT EITHER!", they both then got up and looked right at Ace with a smirk on there face.

Ace then looked up with some astonishment, and he then got up and looked right at them. All the other kids just stared in confusion, and one of them shouted, "ARE YOU CRAZY!?", Rosero then looked at the kid and said, "Maybe...if crazy means to follow that path of righteousness...then yes...I am..", Jeram then said, "Consider me a maniac…"

All the kids then just looked at them in awe, and then almost half the class walked out of the classroom. The rest of the kids that stayed just stood there, with faces filled with dismay.

They all then looked at Rosero, who was now sitting there with Jeram, filled with determination. The kids then looked down at their seats, and then they took a seat. They all then looked at Ace, now with faces filled with determination.

Ace then smirked and said, "Heh...well at least we still have some spirit in here…", he then got up and said, "The rest of you...we will be getting into our final lesson...after this, we have nothing more to learn...lets begin!"

They then started to learn there final lesson, which was to trust those who show signs of good, and despise those who show bad. This class went on for another 2 months, and it mainly consists of the study of situations where patroller have been stabbed in the back, and other situations were patrollers were saved by a force within another timeline.

After this, all the lessons were done, and Rosero was now ready.

Rosero was now near 13 years old, and she was said to be appointed a mission as soon as possible.


	15. Chapter 15: Called to the Time Nest

Part 15:

One day, Rosero was at the saiyan HQ, along with two of her friends, Keith and Jeram. They were talking about their job options.

Rosero looked at Keith and asked, "So, you decided to be a city patroller huh? Why is that?", Keith then answered, "Well, history isn't the only thing we need to protect, Conton could possibly get in trouble as well...so I will join in on the patroller defense organization."

Jeram then nodded and said, "Understandable, there can be moments where danger will come to us rather than us going to them.", he then put a hand on Keith's shoulder and said, "Good luck bud."

Keith then smiled and said, "Thanks man...you are a good friend, i'm glad Rosero introduced you to me.", Rosero then said, "You two are my closest friends, it only makes sense that I introduce you two to each other.", Jeram then asked, "By the way Rosi, when do you go off on your mission?"

Rosero then thought a bit, and then said, "In about an hour I think...ugg, im kind of not looking forward to it.", Keith then raised an eyebrow and said, "Why is that?", Rosero then answered, "It's because of the partners I was given...I have no idea of how strong they will be, or if they are even stronger at all.", Rosero then sighed and said, "I wish they had at least partnered me up with you Jeram, cause then I at least know that one of my partners will be helpful."

Jeram then said, "Yeah, I wish I could go too, but I wasn't appointed a mission yet, so i'm just stuck here.", Keith then said, "And im only called up to help around the different sectors, so im stuck here too."

Rosero then sighed and said, "Welp...looks like im just gonna have to...wait until I get to the mission first then huh?", Keith then patted Rosero in the back while saying, "You got this Rosi, dont worry about it.", Jeram then said, "Yeah, your strong as all hell...you can literally take us both in super saiyan head on in just your base form, so there is no way you won't be able to do this.", Rosero then looked up with a face of confidence and said, "Thanks guys...I kind of needed that."

They then continued to chat for some more time. About another 50 minutes went by, and the loudspeaker of the HQ came on and announced, "Excuse the interruption, can Rosero report to the conference room...I repeat can Rosero report to the conference room."

Rosero then said, "Welp, gotta go guys, see ya!", Rosero then waved as she ran off. Jeram then said, "Bye m8!", Keith then shouted, "Good luck!", they then sat back down and started to chat.

Meanwhile, Rosero was now making her way to the conference room. It didn't take her long since she was pretty fast. About 3 minutes later and she then got to the conference room.

She then entered the room, and when she did she was greeted by three people. The first person was Geveta, who stood there up straight. The second person was her mother, Violet, who looked like she was proud for some reason. She then looked at the last person, who looked like a saiyan except his hair was a semi purple color, and he had on a black jacket as well.

Rosero then raised an eyebrow and asked, "Umm...what is going on?", Geveta then said, "Rosero, you have shown that you are very capable in your abilities...because of this, you got the attention of not only the HQ, but the attention of Trunks here."

Rosero then looked over at the guy, and she then said, "Wait...Trunks? Is that really..", Trunks then said, "Yup, it's me…", he then smirked at Rosero.

Violet then went on to say, "He has come here because he noticed what you are capable of, and he has seen a lot in you Rosero…", Violet then smiled and thought, "I want to say im proud of you so bad...i'll tell you later my little rose…", Rosero then went wide eyed and said, "Are you serious?!", Trunks then chuckled and said, "You seem excited, but yes...we are serious, in fact, if you come back with me to the time nest, we can appoint you your mission."

Rosero then looked at Trunks in awe and said, "The...time nest? THE TIME NEST!?", Trunks then said, "Yup, so what do you say? You coming?", Rosero then shouted, "YES!", but she then coughed and calmed down and said, "I mean, yes I would like to come along….", she then looked around for a second and then looked back at Trunks.

Trunks then laughed a bit and said, "Alright then, come along Rosero.", Trunks then started to make his way out of the room. Rosero then followed behind Trunks, but they didn't walk for long.

Rosero then looked back and said, "Wait, what about…", but she was then cut off when Violet appeared in front of her and said, "Don't worry, I know where the place is...ill come get you later okay?", Rosero then said, "Okay..", she then turned back to and ran to Trunks so she could catch up with him.

Violet just watched as Rosero had ran off, and she smiled as she thought, "Man...I cant believe how much she has grown...my little rose..", Geveta then said, "Your daughter is something else Violet...she reminds me of you when you were little, I still remember when you took out that dark majin alongside Kunai a while back, you did one hell of a job…", Violet then looked at him and said, "Thanks…", she then walked off to tend to some duties.

Meanwhile, Rosero was now outside and was flying alongside Trunks to the time nest. Trunks then said, "You know, your mother did quite a lot for this place...I wonder what kind of miracles you will produce.", Rosero then looked at Trunks in surprise and said, "Wait...you know that i'm Violet's daughter?", Trunks then nodded and said, "Yup, im one of the few people who know who you mother is, and some info about who her family is too...it's all classified though, so you don't have to worry about others knowing."

Rosero then raised an eyebrow and asked, "Wait...you have info on me? Since when?!", Trunks then said, "Your mother helped us make a document filled with your information, and after we made it we then put it within the classified information so that no one can see it...since your her daughter, is only makes sense that we do the same for you.", Rosero then said, "Huh...okay then…", Rosero then thought, "What kind of info did they put there though?"

Trunks then shouted, "Hey! There it is!", Rosero then shook her head, and then looked ahead. In the distance, she could the giant portal that stood there.

Rosero then said, "Wait...I know this place! I've been in there before!", Trunks then looked back and said, "Really? You have?", Rosero then nodded and said, "But I never went into the main building, I just went to the hyperbolic time chamber in the small shack when I was younger, alongside my mentor, Gohan, and a couple other students as well.", Trunks then shouted, "You have learned under Gohan?! Wow, that's pretty amazing to hear.", Rosero then thought, "Of course you of all people would find that amazing.", she then put on a small smile.

Trunks then stopped flying and said, "Alright, let's head down.", he then started to float down onto the ground. Rosero did the same, and they both were now on the ground. Rosero looked up and saw the portal just in front of her.

Rosero then thought, "Damn...I have so many memories here, yet I didn't even go here for that long..", she then heard Trunks shout, "HEY! YOU COMING!?", Rosero then looked and realized that Trunks was ahead of her. She then went wide eyed and shouted, "OH YEAH! CRAP, MY BAD!", she then ran up to trunks.

When she got there, Trunks then said, "You first..", he then let his arm out. Rosero then said, "Okay..", and she then walked into the portal. Her vision then started to disperse into many shades of blue and green, and then when she blinked she found herself within on the road that leads to the time nest.

She then heard a small sound behind her, and she looked back only to see Trunks there now with her. Trunks then smiled and said, "It's just up there, lets go.", he then started to walk off towards the big building up ahead. Rosero then took a deep breath and said, "You got this Rosero...you got this...don't let anything keep you down, you got this far...just push forward.", Rosero then put a face of determination, and she then started to follow Trunks into the building.

After another 2 minutes, Rosero was now within the time nest, and she looked around in awe from the structure itself. As she entered the massive room, she could see many tables, many doorways, many scrolls, and even a staircase that lead into yet another part of the building. Rosero could see a few patrollers looking threw all the scrolls, as if they were checking to make sure nothing was wrong with it. In the center of the massive room, there was a table that had a symbol on it. By the table, there was a small pink lady in odd clothes that looked at them with a friendly face.

Trunk then made his way to the table, and Rosero followed behind him. The lady then spoke saying, "I see you got her trunks, hello Rosero, I am the supreme kai of time...I have called you in to appoint you a mission.", Rosero then said, "Well I kind of figured that much.", Supreme Kai then said, "I can't wait to work with you, especially since you are the daughter of Violet."

Rosero then put a face of surprise, but then she just calmed down and said, "Yeah, makes sense that you know me...Trunks told me why.."

Supreme Kai then said, "Alright, well I think it's about time I got you ready for your mission...I see your already in patroller gear so we won't have to worry about that.", Rosero then said, "Yeah, I got this armor on my first day in the patrol, I don't really like it though...too bland..", Supreme Kai then said, "Well you can go and sort that out later, but right now you have a mission to get accomplished, follow me.", Supreme Kai then started to make her way towards one of the rooms.

Rosero followed behind her, and Supreme kai then lead her to one of the doorways nearby. Supreme kai then opened the door, revealing what looked like a waiting room.

In the room, two more young patroller sat there as well. One was a saiyan, while the other seemed to be an namekian. The saiyan seemed to be around Rosero's age, and the namekian also seemed to be young as well.

Supreme Kai then said, "Rosero, these two patrollers here are here to help you in this mission...just wait here for a bit and I will get you three a scroll..", Supreme Kai then closed the door to the room.

Rosero then looked at the two patrollers she was with. She then sat down and focused on feeling both of their energy. Rosero then thought after a few seconds, "Damn...there energy feels weak as hell...unless they are holding back some power, they don't even seem to be enough to take me in base form.", Rosero then looked back at the two patrollers with her.

The two patollers looked back at her, the namekian had an eyebrow raised and said, "What?", Rosero then asked, "What are your names?", the saiyan then said, "My name is Radis.", the namekian then said, "My name is Shami."

Rosero then sighed and said, "Well, Shami, and Radis...I just want to ask one thing...do you two think you are ready for this mission?", Shami then said, "What do you mean by that?", Radis then raised an eyebrow as well.

Rosero then asked again, "Do you think your ready? Because from the looks of it you two don't exactly possess that much strength...unless you two are holding back your energy that is..", they both then looked at Rosero with some confusion when she said that.

Radis then asked, "Then what about you?", Rosero then said, "Oh im ready, and I know im ready...I just want to see if your two think your ready or not...because I don't want anything to hold me back…", Shami then said with a straight face, "You say that...yet we can't even feel your energy."

Rosero then looked at Shami and said, "You will soon enough...you may not be able to sense my energy, but you will be able to feel it…", Rosero then looked down at the floor with a face of determination for what is about to come.

After about another minute, the Supreme kai then walked in and said, "Alright, I got the scroll yout three, take a look over it, and then enter the timeline when your ready..", Supreme kai then handed them each a scroll.

Supreme Kai then said, "Oh, and one more thing…", she then pulled out another scroll and said, "This scroll is connected to all three of you, meaning that when you enter a timeline and use this scroll, all three of you will be sent out of there...it can only be used once, so only use it once the mission is over...it will send you to the PQ area instead of the time nest though, so try and use it only if necessary..", she then looked at Shami and said, "I will leave you in charge of this scroll, keep it close."

Shami then grabbed the scroll, and he then looked at Supreme kai and nodded. Supreme kai then said, "That should be all, good luck to you three.", she then walked out of the room, leaving the three of them to look over the scrolls.


	16. Chapter 16: Corrupted Resurrection F

Part 16:

As the three looked at their scroll, they could see the event within the scroll playing. The first thing they all saw was what looked like a beach area. In the area, Goku and Frieza could seen fighting each other, Goku was in his base form, and Frieza was in his final form.

Shami then suddenly said, "I know this time, it's the time when Frieza came to earth and attacked everyone.", Rosero then said, "I've heard of this, if i'm right Frieza has a golden form right?", Radis just looked in confusion, he had no clue what they were talking about.

They all then looked back at the scroll, and continued to watch. As they watched, they tried to find what was wrong with the timeline in the first place.

Everything seemed to be fine, nothing about this history seemed to be going wrong. However, that soon changed while watching.

Within the scroll, Goku and Frieza were fighting each other, but in the back Vegeta could be seen fighting someone as well. When they took a closer look, they saw another arcosian who was much bigger in size, and he was also golden as well. Vegeta seemed to be having a hard time fighting, and Goku also seemed to be having a hard time as well. Suddenly, while Goku was throwing another punch, a beam then came out of nowhere and hit Goku right in the chest. The scroll then panned down, showing yet another arcosion who was also big in size, except he was not golden. Goku then could be seen falling from the sky, and soon after Vegeta then plummeted down to the ground as well. Vegeta then got up while holding his arm, and he looked up, only to see the three villains aiming a hand at him. The scroll then paused the history right there.

Rosero then shouted, "Wait! I know those two! Those two are Cooler and King Cold!", Shami then said while looking at the scroll in shock, "What the hell are they doing there!? They don't belong in this timeline at all!"

Radis didn't say a word, he just sat there in shock. He was even shaking a bit, as if he got scared from seeing this. Rosero then said, "Well, now we know what we are after.", Shami then said, "Yeah, lets go! You ready Radis!", Radis then said, "Umm...I guess…"

Rosero then put a stern face, and she then looked at the other two patrollers and said, "Wait you guys...before we go in I want to see how strong you two are.", Shami then looked at Rosero and said, "Why?", Rosero then just got up and said, "I want to see how much you two have. So power up to you maximum strength.", she then crossed her arms and waited.

Shami then squinted at Rosero, as if he got a little bit irritated by what she said, but he still got up anyway. Radis then got up as well, and he then said, "Does that include transforming?", Rosero then nodded and said, "Yes."

Radis then said, "Okay…", and he then took a stance, and so did Shami. They both then yelled out, "Haaaaaaaaaaa…", and there aura then started to shoot out their body. Shami then yelled out, "HUAAAA!", as he finished powering up. Radis's hair then started to turn golden, and he then yelled, "HAAAA!", as his hair spiked up and gold aura surrounded him. They both then looked at Rosero, and Shami then said, "This is my maximum strength.", Radis then said, "Same here."

Rosero however just had a blank face, and she then sighed and looked at the floor while shaking her head. Rosero then said, "You guys...no offense.", she then looked up with a serious face and said, "Neither one of you are even close to strong enough to take this mission on.", Shami then went wide eyed and shouted in irritation, "ARE YOU CALLING US WEAK!?"

Rosero then casually said, "I didn't want to put it that way, but yeah...I am, you two are far too weak for this mission. I could see how much power Cooler had, and he can kill you both without even using his hands from the looks of it."

Shami then said, "Oh yeah! And what about you?!", Rosero then put a serious face again and said, "Oh trust me, I know im ready, I could probably do this mission on my own...I just wanted to see if you two are ready, and from the looks of it.", she then looked up and down the two of them and said, "You are only good for escorting people to safety, which is still a good thing."

Shami then closed his eyes and made a semi pissed off expression, but he then took a deep breath and said, "We are still going, I don't care what you say.", Radis then said, "Same here, I can't just sit around here when Ive been appointed to something like this.", Rosero then sighed and got up as she said, "Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you."

Rosero then held her scroll up, and as she did it began to glow. Shami and Radis then lifted there's up, and they also started to glow. They all then closed their eyes, and then they started to disappear from the room they were in.

After a few more seconds, they then appeared within the timeline. They then opened their eyes and then started to look around. After some time of looking, they all then heard an explosion go off in the distance.

They all looked in the direction of the blast, and sure enough they saw Frieza and Goku fighting in the sky. Goku was in Super Saiyan Blue while Frieza was in his golden form. They then heard another crash, and saw Vegeta was struggling against Golden Cooler.

Rosero then looked back at Shami and Radis and said, "You two stay here while I take out the threat, or make yourself useful in some other way.", Rosero then looked back at the battle, and she then let off her red energy and started to fly towards the fight.

Shami then said, "She is very irritating.", Radis did not say a word though, he just watched in awe as Rosero flew towards the danger.

Meanwhile, Goku had just been kicked to the ground. He then struggled to get up as he said, "Dammit...Frieza is much stronger than I thought…", he then heard someone screaming. He then looked up and saw Vegeta falling from the sky, and he landed near Goku, about 5 feet away.

Vegeta then slowly got up and said, "There's strength is ridiculous...how are we gonna beat them?", Goku then said, "My only concern is that even if we beat Frieza and that other guys, we still have one more to deal with.", Vegeta then looked back and went wide eyed. Goku and looked back, only to see Frieza aiming a blast right at him from 5 feet away. Cooler could be seen making his way towards Vegeta as he said, "Prepare to die saiyan."

Cooler then started to charge at Vegeta, and Vegeta then shouted, "I NEED HELP!", and as he did, Rosero then jumped in front of Vegeta and shouted, "HYAAAAH!", as she punched Cooler right in the gut.

Cooler then gasped for air, and Rosero then spun around and kicked him away. She then looked at Frieza and fired off a blast right at Frieza.

Frieza noticed and shouted, "WHAT THE?!", as he dodged the blast and backed off a good distance.

Cooler and Frieza now looked back at to where Goku and Vegeta are standing. Just between them, Rosero could be seen in a casual stance while smirking at Frieza and Cooler.

Goku and Vegeta then looked at Rosero in confusion, and Vegeta then said, "Who the hell are you?", Rosero then said, "Sorry, can't tell you, but just know that I am on your side.", she then looked back at Cooler and Frieza and then started to take a stance.

Goku then put a weak smile and chuckled as he said, "Heh, well as long as you're here to help us then im fine with that, they are extremely tough anyway.", he then started to get into a stance as well. Vegeta then started to get into a stance, and all three of them then looked right at Frieza and Cooler while in a stance.

Cooler and Frieza just stared in confusion and anger at the three saiyans. However, the silence was then cut short when they heard a voice say, "Well then, I think it's about time I step in.", both Frieza and Cooler then looked behind them, only to see King Cold walking up behind them. He then stood between the two of them, and he then let off his energy while smirking.

Rosero then said with a stern face, "King Cold, so your gonna fight too, huh?", King Cold then raised an eyebrow and said, "You know who I am?", Rosero then said, "Yeah, your the father of Frieza and Cooler here...it's funny, your actually one of my targets."

Goku then went wide eyed and shouted, "WHAT!? That'S THEIR FATHER!?", Vegeta then said in shock, "They are brothers? I've been fighting Frieza's brother?!", Rosero then put a serious face and said, "Yeah, and i'm here to kill them. Come on!", Rosero then let off her energy.

King Cold then smirked as he got into a stance and he began to shout, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!", and as he did purple aura then started to surround his body. After about another few seconds, his body then started to morph, and he started to lose some features as other features came on. The dust then cleared, and King Cold could be seen with his aura surrounding him. He now had a different look to him, as if he transformed.

Goku then shouted, "That looks like Frieza's final form!", King Cold then laughed and said, "Where do you think he got it from? This is my FINAL FORM!", he then let off more energy.

Rosero however, was not fazed by this. She just simply smirked at King Cold and then said, "Your power is pretty high, that is good...seems you won't be a pushover then.", Rosero then got into a stance as she began to shout, "HYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Rosero's red energy then started to build up, and it swirled in the air at a fast rate. Rosero's hair then started to turn gold, and her aura then started to become a mix of gold and red energy. She didn't stop there though, Rosero continued to shout, "HYAAAAAAAAAAAA! HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!", as more and more energy spiraled around her. Her hair at this point was already spiking up as she was in Super Saiyan 2, but she was not done. As Rosero pushed, her hair started to grow, and grow and grow. It then stopped growing when it reached the back of her knees, and she then shouted, "HYAAA!", as she finished transforming.

When the smoke cleared, Rosero could be seen standing there with gold and red energy surrounding her body. Her hair now went down to her knees, and her eyes glowed a bright red color. Rosero stared right at King Cold as she pointed at him and said, "Let's see how you handle Super Saiyan 3!", she then glared at him.

Goku and Vegeta looked at Rosero in shock from the power she was outputting. Goku then thought in his head, "That is just a Super Saiyan 3?! I can barely even sense her energy, and yet I feel this massive pressure, even stronger than Super Saiyan Blues!", Vegeta then thought, "WHO THE FUCK IS SHE!?"

Rosero then took a stance as she glared right at King Cold. King Cold put a face of shock as he looked Rosero right in the eyes and thought, "What is this...pressure?", he then shook his face and then thought, "NO! They are nothing more than a saiyan, I can take them.", he then looked at Rosero with an intent to kill.

Rosero then said as she looked at Goku, "You two think you can handle Frieza and Cooler for a good amount of time? It may take a bit to beat King Cold.", Goku then nodded and said, "Yeah, me and Frieza are practically even, so I can take him.", Vegeta then gulped and said, "I am faster than Cooler, I got something good going for me there.", Rosero then looked back at King Cold and said, "Alright, I think it's about time we got started then."

Goku and Vegeta then stared right at there designated opponent as they prepared for round two.


	17. Chapter 17: Rosero vs King Cold

Part 17:

Rosero then shouted, "HERE I COME!", as she charged at King Cold at high speeds. Goku and Vegeta also charged as they shouted, "HAAAAAAAAA!", and they all threw a punch at there opponent.

Goku ended up landing his punch on Frieza, and sent him flying, and Goku then charged after him. Cooler blocked Vegeta's punch, but the force of the punch made Cooler slide back a good distance. Rosero's punch ended up getting blocked too, but Rosero didn't let up.

Rosero then shouted, "HYAAA!", as she let off her energy and put more power into her fist. Rosero then broke threw King Cold's defense, and she punched him right across the face.

King Cold then started to slide back from the force of the punch, and as he slide Rosero flew behind him. She then spun around and kicked King Cold in the back while he was sliding back. King Cold gasped a bit, and while he was stunned Rosero then jumped up and hit him in the face with her elbow.

Rosero then spun around and kicked King Cold across the face and off into the distance. King Cold ended up landing on a mountain side, and dust picked up as he laid there in semi shock and anger.

King Cold then looked right at Rosero and thought, "Who the hell does that saiyan think she is?! She dares to attack me just like that?!", King Cold then shouted, "HUUUAAAAAAAA!", as he let his aura off, and he then quickly appeared a few feet away from Rosero.

Rosero then smirked and said, "What's wrong? Did I make you mad? Well let's see what you got then!", she then charged at King Cold again, and threw a right hook at him. King Cold then blocked her punch, and then tried to go for a punch. However, Rosero simply dodged his punch, and she then spun around and kicked him across the face again.

King Cold then looked at her with an irritated face and shouted, "WHY YOU LITTLE!", he then charged up a blast in his hand and shouted, "DIE!", and he then fired the blast at Rosero. Rosero however, just swatted the blast away, and she then looked King Cold dead in the eyes.

Rosero then said, "Your gonna have to try harder than that, especially when your this slow.", King Cold then shouted, "ILL SHOW YOU SLOW!", and he then charged at Rosero.

Meanwhile, Goku and Frieza continued to battle it out. Goku and Frieza were in the middle of clashing at this point.

Goku then found an opening and shouted, "GOT YOU!", and he then punched Frieza right in the gut. Frieza then gasped for air, and as he did Goku then spun around and kicked Frieza down onto the ground. Frieza then got up and looked at Goku with an angry expression as he shouted, "YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!", he then charged at Goku.

Frieza then threw a punch at Goku, but Goku blocked the punch and then went for a left hook. However, he suddenly felt a pain in his gut, and when he looked down he saw Frieza had already punched him in the gut. Frieza then smirked and said, "Told you."

Frieza then spun around and slapped Goku away with his tail. He then let off his aura and charged after Goku.

Meanwhile, Vegeta was having a hard time against Cooler. Vegeta was dodging and blocking heavy punches left and right as Cooler kept up an assault on him. Vegeta then thought, "Dammit! I may be faster, but speed doesn't matter if all I can do with it is avoid hits!", Vegeta then dodged another punch from Cooler, and then went for a punch.

Vegeta hit Cooler across the face, which stunned Cooler a bit. Vegeta then proceeded to punch Cooler in the ribs over and over while shouting, "HAAAAAAAAAAA!", he then spun around and elbowed Cooler right in the chest. Cooler then flew back a few feet, and he then looked up at Vegeta with a pissed off expression.

Vegeta then threw another punch at Cooler, but Cooler simply just blocked his punch. Vegeta then went wide eyed and thought, "SHIT! HE IS STILL TOO STRONG!", Cooler then looked Vegeta right in the eyes and said, "I will see to that you witness what true terror looks like.", he then let off his energy, which sent Vegeta flying a good distance.

Vegeta then put up his guard, and looked right at Cooler, who was charging at him at high speeds.

Meanwhile, Rosero was in the middle of beating down King Cold. King Cold was trying to land hits on Rosero, but she seemed to be too fast for him since she was smaller and more agile than him.

Shami and Radis were watching this as well, and they couldn't believe what they were seeing. Shami then said, "Woah, she is making King Cold look like a ragdoll. I still can't sense her energy, but from the looks of Goku and Vegeta, she really is capable.", Radis didn't hear him though, he was too busy watching the fight between Vegeta and Cooler.

Back with Rosero, she had punched King Cold off into the distance, and he was now hurtling towards a mountain. He then slammed into the mountain side, and got embedded into the rocks.

King Cold then looked up and saw that he was stuck in the mountain. He then heard something appear next to him, and sure enough Rosero was right there in his face.

She looked right into his eyes as she said, "I'm not gonna lie, you do have the strength to stand somewhat of a chance, but you lack a lot of speed. If you were faster, you could actually pose a threat to me, but that is not the case here.", King Cold then snarled and growled at Rosero.

King Cold then closed his eyes and said, "You say that I am not a threat to you….", he then opened one eyed, revealing that it was glowing.

Rosero then raised an eyebrow as she looked right at his eyes. King Cold then said, "You shoulndt see me at a threat...in fact, YOU SHOULD SEE ME AS YOUR KILLER!", he then opened his other eye, and when he did a massive beam of energy fired out from his eyes.

Rosero didn't have time to block the attack, so she ended up taking it head on. Rosero shouted, "GAAAAAAGH!", as the blast exploded around her. She then started to go flying off into the distance.

As she went flying, King Cold then appeared ahead of her, and he then put his hands together and shouted, "YOU WILL DIE!", and he then slammed his fist onto Rosero's back. Rosero then gasped for air as she plummeted to the earth. Rosero then tried to get up, but King Cold then came charging down, and he ended up stomping right onto Rosero, making Rosero scream, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!", as she went deeper into the earth.

King Cold then flew out of the hole, and he then aimed a finger into the hole as he said, "Die you saiyan filth.", he then fired off the blast into the hole, and Rosero could be heard shouting, "GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!", as the entire hole exploded.

King Cold then smirked and said, "That takes care of that…", he then started to walk off. However, as he did, a small amount of pressure started to build up behind him.

He then suddenly heard someone shout, "HYAAAAAAAAA!", as a beam of red and gold energy spiraled into the sky from the hole.

From within the hole, Rosero could be seen rising up the beacon, and she then glared right at King Cold. Rosero's energy then calmed down and the beacon of energy then went away, and after it did Rosero then floated down onto the ground while staring at King Cold.

King Cold just looked at her in shock as he shouted, "H-HOW ARE YOU STILL ALIVE!?", Rosero then said, "Because it takes more than this to kill me…"

Rosero's body had been injured to a pretty big degree. Her arms were somewhat burned, and she had a few cuts that were bleeding. She had bruises all over her legs, and some cuts too. Some of her armor was also chipped and broken as well, but for the most part she was fine.

Rosero then said in a low tone, "I think it's about time I killed you off now since your not my only target.", she then took a stance and waited for King Cold's move.

King Cold then went from a shocked expression to an angry one as he shouted, "YOU WILL REGRET LIVING THAT BLAST!", he then let off his energy and shouted, "HERE I COME!", as he charged at Rosero at full speed.

He then got near Rosero and then swung his arm to try and hook her around his arm. However, Rosero then ducked under his arm, and she then spun around and punched King Cold in the back.

King Cold then stumbled a bit, and he then turned around to try and punch Rosero again. Rosero once again dodged his attack, and she then punched him right in the gut.

KIng Cold gasped for air and was now stunned. When this happened, Rosero then smirked and said, "I got you now..", she shouted, "HYAAAA!", as she started to punch and kick King Cold over and over.

After the 100th punch, Rosero then spun around and hit King Cold in the face with her elbow. She then spun again and kicked King Cold away. King Cold then went flying off, and while he was flying Rosero then flew in front of him and held her fist out.

Rosero then waited until King Cold was right next to her, and she then uppercut him into the sky. She then charged into the sky and looked down at King Cold as he went flying into the sky. Rosero then put her fist behind her, and energy started to form in her hand as she glared right at King Cold.

King Cold then got to the Rosero, and he looked right in her eyes with fear as he noticed what she was doing. Rosero then shouted, "RAGING PUNCH!", and she then slammed her fist into King Cold's gut.

King Cold then gasped for air, and started to plummet to the ground at a rapid rate. He then slammed onto the ground with a massive thud, and a massive crater formed in the ground.

Rosero then floated onto the ground, and stared down into the crater. She then thought, "I know he isn't dead yet. Arcosions can take many hits before they weaken, so I doubt he is dead yet.", as she thought this however, a beam of purple energy then shot out from the crater. A massive pressure then built up, making Rosero block her face.

Rosero then looked in front of her, only to see King Cold charging at her from within the smoke. He then threw a left hook at her, but she simply blocked his punch.

Rosero then said, "I knew that wouldn't have been enough…", she then let off her energy and forced King Cold to back off.

King Cold then shouted in anger, "I WILL KILL YOU!", and he then charged at Rosero again. Rosero then took a stance and said, "Alright, round 2 then.", she then charged at King Cold.

Meanwhile, Goku was now starting to bat Frieza around as Frieza started to get weaker over time. Goku then finished by punching Frieza down onto the ground.

As Goku was about to charge at Frieza again, he then heard someone shouting, "GAAAAAAAGH!", in pain, and when he looked over he saw Vegeta going flying into a mountain. He then watched as Cooler then slammed his foot onto Vegeta's gut, and was now drilling him into a mountain.

Goku then went wide eyed and thought, "Oh crap! Vegeta! Cooler is too strong!", he was then about to fly off to Vegeta. However, before he could do anything, he then felt a massive stinging sensation on his back. He then looked behind him, only to see Frieza looking at him with a smirk, and some of his hand was driven into Goku's back.

Frieza then chuckled as he said, "You will fall monkey...you will fall…"


	18. Chapter 18: Terrifying realization

Part 18:

Frieza then chuckled as he said, "You will fall monkey...you will fall…", and after he did Goku then gasped and coughed up blood. Frieza then pulled his hand out of Goku's back, and Goku shouted, "GYAAAAAAAGH!", in pain as he started to float off a bit.

Frieza then spun around and kicked Goku down towards the ground, and Goku then plummeted down to the ground. After he crashed, Goku then started to get up, but it was difficult from the pain on his back.

Frieza then flew done onto the ground, and he started to laugh at Goku's pain. Frieza then put his hands behind his back and smirked at Goku as he said, "I have waited so long for this, you will pay for your insolence you filthy monkey.", Goku then looked back at Frieza and said with some pain in his voice, "You may...have gotten stronger Frieza...but I won't just roll over and die while the sake of others...is in danger.", Goku then started to shift into a stance.

Frieza's smirk then faded, and he looked at Goku with a pissed off expression as he said, "There you go again, with your good intentions...makes me sick.", he then got into a stance and shouted, "HYAAAA!", as he let off his energy. He then shouted, "I WILL MAKE SURE YOU SEE THE PAIN I HAD TO ENDURE!", and he then charged at Goku.

Goku then let off his energy too, and he then charged at Frieza, and they began to clash again.

Meanwhile, Vegeta was doing his best to stand up to Cooler, but it was very clear who was stronger here as Cooler sent Vegeta flying off into a mountain.

Vegeta then looked at Cooler and pointed his hand as he shouted, "TAKE THIS!", and he began to charge up a ball of energy in his hand. He then shouted, "BIG BANG ATTACK!", and he then fired it at Cooler.

Cooler saw this, and he then said, "That is nothing.", he then let off his energy, and then started to charge at Vegeta's blast. He then held up his fist and shouted, "HUAAAA!", as he punched right through Vegeta's big bang attack.

Vegeta then went wide eyed and shouted, "WHAT!?", and before he could even react, Cooler appeared just in front of Vegeta. Cooler then made a fist and slammed his fist into Vegeta's gut. Vegeta then went wide eyed and spit out blood from the impact of the punch. Cooler then lifted Vegeta up while he was on his fist, and Cooler then shouted, "HAAAAA!", as he aimed down and threw Vegeta down onto the ground.

Vegeta then plummeted onto the ground with a massive thud, and when the smoke cleared Vegeta could be seen sitting in a crater. Vegeta then managed to get up, only to be met with a big golden hand in front of him.

Cooler then grabbed Vegeta by the throat, and he held him up to his face. Cooler than said, "You insolent fool. You will die for making our family look like rubble.", he then started to charge up a blast in his hand. Vegeta then went wide eyed as he saw that Cooler was charging up a powerful blast, and he then thought, "SHIT! WHAT DO I DO!?", Vegeta then thought of something risky.

He then aimed a hand at Cooler's face, and when he did a blue ball of energy started to form. Cooler didn't even have time to react as Vegeta fired to blast right in his face.

Cooler then shouted, "GYAAGH!", as he took a few steps back. Cooler then held onto his face and shivered a bit.

Vegeta then jumped back a small distance, and he then clapped his hands together as he said, "FINAL!", and as he did energy started to form in his hands.

Cooler then uncovered his face and put a pissed off expression as he shouted, "I WILL KILL YOU FOR…", but he then saw Vegeta standing there, aiming at him. Vegeta then smirked and said, "THIS WILL BLOW YOU AWAY!", as he shouted this, the energy ball then started to go haywire.

Vegeta then shouted, "FLAAAAAAAASSSH!", and he then fired off the energy blast. Cooler then went wide eyed and shouted, "DAMMIT!", as the blast started to engulf him. Cooler then shouted while in the blast, "GYAAAGH!", in pain as an explosion went off.

Vegeta then started to pant a bunch, and he looked ahead of him to see if Cooler was still alive.

Meanwhile, Goku and Frieza seemed to be having an even fight. However, it seemed clear that Goku was not doing so well, and that he will go down soon from how much he was panting.

As they were clashing, Frieza then laughed and shouted, "WHAT'S WRONG GOKU?! HAVING A HARD TIME KEEPING UP?!", he then spun around and slapped Goku with his tail.

Goku then spit out some blood, and he then shouted, "DAMMIT!", and then threw a punch at Frieza.

Frieza however dodged the punch, and he then punched Goku right in the gut. Goku then gasped and spit out more blood from the impact, and some of his blood then fell onto Frieza's face. Frieza then smirked, and he then licked some of the blood near his mouth.

Frieza then spun around and slapped Goku away with his tail again. Goku then started to plummet to the ground again. When he landed however, he ended up landing next to Vegeta, who had just finished firing his final flash.

Vegeta then said, "Kakarot, are you alright?", Goku then got up and said, "Not really...I have a severe wound on my back, and im starting to run low on energy…", he then started to get up, and slipped into a stance. Just ahead of them, Frieza had landed, and he was slowly walking towards them while smirking. Just behind him, rocks started to lift up, and Cooler could be seen coming out from the rubble. He then started to walk over as well, with a pissed off expression.

Goku then said with a worried face, "Damn...Frieza was already enough of a problem...and Cooler is even stronger then he is...plus that other Cold guy, but he seemed to be in between in strength…", Vegeta then said, "Yeah...I noticed, Cooler is the strongest of the three...he is a big problem…", Goku then said, "Well...any ideas?", Vegeta then shook his head.

They then looked back, only to see Frieza and Cooler were already charging in. Frieza then kicked Goku in the gut, sending him off a small distance. Cooler punched Vegeta in the head, which also sent him a small distance. Cooler and Frieza then began their assault on the two saiyans.

While this was going on, Shami and Radis were watching at a good distance. Shami had a face full of shock, as if he could not believe what he was witnessing.

Shami thought in his head as he watched Frieza and Cooler beat down Goku and Vegeta, "Holy shit...they are way stronger than I thought...this energy, and the intent to kill in their eyes", Shami then started to shake a bit in fear.

Shami then said with wide eyes, "We are nowhere near strong enough to take them down...Rosero was right, we aren't ready.", he then held his head as he thought, "WHAT THE HELL WERE THEY THINKING SENDING US ON A MISSION LIKE THIS!?", he then let go of his head and put his arms to the side. He then looked over at Radis and said, "Rosero was right man...we cannot take this mi…", but he then stopped talking when he saw the look on Radis's face.

Radis had a face full of shock, but it also showed some signs of anger as well. Shami then put a concerned face and said, "Umm...Radis? You okay bud?", but as he said that, Radis then got into a quick stance and shouted, "HAAAAAAAAA!", and his aura then started to pick up.

Radis's aura then started to change from his normal black hair to gold, and his eyes turned a teal blue color.

Shami then said to Radis, "Dude! What are you doing?! Your gonna get us caught!", but Radis didn't listen. He then continued to shout, "HAAAAA!", as his hair spike up even more, and electricity came off his body. Radis then finished powering up, and he then looked at Shami.

Shami then said with some concern, "Dude! Radis, don't tell me your thinking of going in there. Seriously man, I don't think super saiyan two is gonna beat those guys. Be reasonable man!", Radis then looked at Shami and said with a frown, "Rosero said to make ourselves useful in any way we can...and they need help.", he then pointed at Goku and Vegeta.

Shami then said, "But that is suicide! Come on man, Rosero was right. We are not cut out for this, just let her deal with…", but at that moment, Radis then let off his energy, and he charged right into the battlefield.

Shami then shouted, "RADIS NO!", but it was already too late. Radis was already near the battle, and he spotted Frieza. Frieza was holding Goku up by his Gi, and was pointing a finger at Goku. Frieza then smirked and said, "Time to die…", and his finger then formed some energy.

However, before he could do anything, Radis then fired off a blast at Frieza. The blast then hit Frieza, which made smoke start to form around the place from the explosion.

Radis then looked in a different direction, and saw that Vegeta was stuck on the side of a mountain. Cooler was pointing his arm at him, and Cooler then said, "Farewell, you saiyan filth…", as he did, Radis than shouted, "NOOOO!", and he then charged right at Cooler.

Radis then shouted, "HAAAAAAAAA!", as he punched Cooler right in the face. A shockwave of wind then blew passed from the punch, and some dust picked up. However, when the smoke cleared, it was revealed that Radis's punch did literally nothing to Cooler. Radis then put a face of fear as Cooler turned his head to Radis in some confusion.

Radis then flew back a bit and took a stance, however is was obvious that he was scared since he was literally shaking. Cooler then turned his attention to Radis and said, "Well, what do we have here?", he then started to walk towards Radis slowly. As he did, Radis then started to back up, but when he did, he felt something wrap around his neck, and it became hard to breath.

Radis then looked back, and saw Frieza looked right at him with an angered expression as he said, "I could care less who this filth is...not only did he interrupt my moment against Goku, but he is also a monkey.", he then said in a sadistic voice, "And that is enough reason for me to make them suffer…"

Cooler then chuckled and said, "Let's have some fun then.", and he then pulled up his fist. Frieza also pulled up his fist, and he then shouted, "HYAA!", as he punched Radis right in the back. Radis then went wide eyed and screamed, "GAAAAGH!", and while he did Frieza then let go of him, only for Cooler to punch Radis away.

Radis then went flying through the sky with a pained expression, and as he was Frieza and Cooler charged after him. Frieza then appeared in front of him, and Frieza the kicked Radis into the air. After he did, Cooler then appeared above him, and he then slapped Radis away. Radis then went flying off into a mountain, and he was stuck in the rocks.

While he was in the rocks, Frieza then appeared just a few feet away, and he then smirked and pointed his fingers at Radis. As he did, his fingers started to glow purple light. Radis went wide eyed in fear from seeing this.

Frieza then chuckled a bit and said, "Let the fun...begin.", and he then fired off a laser, which hit Radis in the arm. Radis then screamed, "AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!", in pain as the beam broke the skin. Frieza then fired another at his thigh, and another at his stomach, and another at his shoulder. Frieza fired off beam after beam after beam at Radis, each time making Radis feel more pain.

In the distance, Shami could see what was happening to Radis, and he just stared in frustration. He then thought, "You idiot...why would you charge in?", Shami then looked back up with a face of helplessness, because he knew there wasn't anything he could do to help.


	19. Chapter 19: The Demon within

Part 19:

Shami watched in horror as Frieza continued to fire beam after beam at Radis. After about another minute, Frieza finally stopped.

Frieza had smirk on his face as he chuckled and said, "Isn't this magnificent…", he then flew up to Radis, who was now floating a bit.

Radis was bleeding on many parts of his body, and he had only one eye open. Frieza was now about 6 feet away from Radis, and he then said, "I'm surprised you're still alive...but that won't last long..", he then chuckled some more.

As he did however, Cooler then suddenly appeared from above, and he shouted, "HUAAAAAA!", as he held out his foot, and kicked Radis with his foot. But he didn't stop there, he carried Radis off with his foot, and he ended up slamming Radis into another mountain.

Radis screamed, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!", in pain as he hit the rocks. Cooler then took his foot off of Radis, and looked at Radis. Radis was no longer moving, as if that attack had finished him off.

Radis then slipped out from the rocks, and he plummeted to the ground and fell on his back. When he did, some rubble fell on him, making him look like a corpse.

Meanwhile, Rosero and King Cold were still going at each other. However, the fight was pretty one sided, as in King Cold was having a hard time against Rosero.

King Cold seemed to just be too slow to even land any hits on Rosero. Every punch King Cold threw would either get dodged or countered, the closet to landing a punch being hitting Rosero's guard.

King Cold then once again tried to throw a punch at Rosero, but this time Rosero caught his fist instead of dodging. Rosero then shouted, "HAAAAAAAA!", as she let off her energy. She then pulled King Cold forward by his arm, and she then hit King Cold in the face with her knee.

Rosero then shouted, "HYAAA!", as she extended her leg and kicked King Cold with the same leg she kneed him with. As King Cold stumbled backwards, Rosero then back flipped and landed on the ground. As soon as she landed, she then projected herself towards King Cold while holding a blast in her hand.

Rosero then shouted, "TAKE THIS!", as she slammed the blast onto King Cold's chest. King Cold then started to spit out blood as he shouted, "GUAGH!", and he then started to roll and bounce off the ground at a rapid rate. After a few more seconds, he then started to slide across the ground, and he then laid face down in the dirt.

King Cold then put his arms by his side, and he started to lift himself up. King Cold then said as he was struggling to get up, "You damn...saiyan...how have you...damaged me so...gauggh…", King Cold then looked up, and saw Shami with a horrified look.

King Cold then snarled a bit, and he lifted his hand and pointed it at Shami. Energy then started to form from King Cold's hand as he shouted, "ONE OF YOU WILL DI…", but before he could even get the chance to fire, he was then stomped on.

Shami closed his eyes a bit as pressure next to him started to build up, but after a few seconds the pressure died down. He then opened his eyes and looked over, only to see Rosero stepping on King Cold's head. Rosero then lifted her foot up, and she then pointed a hand at King Cold's head as she shouted, "ROSALINE BURST!", and she then fired off a red blast right at King Cold point blank.

A massive explosion of red energy then went off, and a ton of smoke picked up again. Shami ended up looking away to avoid getting dust in his eyes. But when he did, he then saw Frieza and Cooler standing over Radis, and he then got a face full of shock.

After the dust died down, Rosero could be seen standing there, looking down at King Cold. King Cold no longer had a head, it was just some of his upper body and the rest of his lower body. Rosero even destroyed some of his tail as well.

Rosero then took a deep breath and said, "Damn...I took more damage then I thought I would, but it's not too much of a problem…", she then looked up and saw Shami standing there.

Rosero then called out saying, "Yo Shami, you go…", but she then noticed the shocked expression on his face. Rosero did not hesitate, she just quickly sprinted up to Shami, and in a matter of seconds she was next to him.

Rosero then asked Shami, "Hey man, you okay?", she then noticed that Radis wasn't anyway to be seen. Rosero then raised an eyebrow and asked, "And where is Radis?", as she asked that, Shami then slowly lifted up his finger, and pointed off in the distance with a shaky hand.

Rosero then looked over, and immediately she put a face of shock as well. Rosero could see Frieza and Cooler both aiming a hand at Radis, with full intent to kill.

Shami then said, "He...said that...he wanted to make himself...useful..", Rosero then put a face of horror when she heard him say that. Rosero then let off her energy and shouted, "NO!", and charged right at Frieza and Cooler.

As she charged at them, Rosero just thought in her head, "Why!? Why would you listen to me?! WHY!?", and after about another seconds or two, she was near Cooler and Frieza. At that moment, Frieza had smirked and said, "Time to die…", and was about to fire his blast, and Cooler was also about to fire.

But before they could, they heard someone shouted, "DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE!", both Frieza and Cooler then turned around, only to see Rosero just a foot away from the two of them. Frieza and Cooler then went wide eyed and they both then shouted, "WHAT!?", and before either one of them could even think to react, Rosero had punched Frieza across the face, and sent him off into a mountain in the distance.

Rosero then put her attention towards Cooler, and she then started to throw punch after punch at Cooler. Cooler didn't seem to take her hits though, for he had his guard up and was blocking punch after punch. However, it was clear that Rosero was too fast for him, and he started to slip up his guard. Rosero then shouted with an angered face, "HYAAAAAAAAAAAA!", as she spun around and kicked Cooler across the face. Cooler then put a face of shock, and was sent off into a mountain as well.

Rosero then started to pant a bit as she said, "Serves you right you bastards..", she then looked back and saw Radis on the ground. Rosero then put a shocked but concerned face as she said, "Radis!", and as she did her hair then started to shrink, and her hair turned back to red. She was no longer in super saiyan 3.

Rosero then ran up to Radis, and as soon as she got to him she then got on her knees and lifted his head a bit. Rosero then shouted as she shook him a bit, "Radis! Radis are you okay?! Say something!", but Radis was not responsive. Rosero did her best to try and feel for his energy, but any trace she could get would immediately disappear since he was very weakened. Radis was not dead, but Rosero couldn't tell.

Rosero then closed her eyes, and her face quivered as she said, "Why? Why would you just...charge in? You knew you weren't strong enough...yet…", as Rosero talked, her aura started to pick up, and her eyes seemed to glow red.

Rosero then said, "When I said to make yourself useful...I didn't mean to throw your life away...so why?", she then shouted, "WHY WOULD YOU LISTEN TO ME!?", as she shouted this red electricity sparked off her back and struck in multiple areas.

Rosero then got up, and she held onto her head as she started to back up. As she backed up, a massive pressure came off her body, and her body started to glow red. Rosero then clenched her teeth as she felt some pain shooting throughout her body.

Rosero then thought, "I caused this...I called him weak...I told him that...that he was useless here...that is the last thing I told him?", she then put a pissed off expression as she thought, "I will kill them...I WILL KILL THEM!", as she did her aura then started to pick up again.

Within Rosero's head, she could hear a voice starting to speak to her. The voice said to her, "That's it...let it boil up within you...LET THE HATRED CONSUME YOU! LET THE ANGER FUEL YOU! HAHAHAAA!", Rosero then put a face of concern and said, "Huh?! Who are you?!", the voice then said in a sadistic tone, "I...AM….RAGE!", as he shouted this, Rosero's energy continued to spike up even more.

Meanwhile, deep within Rosero's body, the barrier surrounding her energy was starting to crack. Rosero was angry for multiple reasons, she was angry that Frieza and Cooler had beaten Radis up so badly...she was angry because Radis just basically threw his life away...but mainly, she was angry as herself...Rosero had practically caused the death of Radis, and she realized this. As Rosero got more and more angry, the barrier within her cracked more and more.

Rosero then heard a voice in her head say to her, "It is time…", as the voice said this, Rosero then felt something deep within herself snap. As she felt this, Rosero then started to shout, "HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

As she did, Rosero's energy then started to go haywire. Red electricity sparked from every part of her body. Red fog started to emit from her body, and it spread into the air at a fast rate.

As Rosero's energy went haywire, a massive pain shot throughout her body, making Rosero scream, "GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!", and as she screamed she started to change.

On her face, her eyes started to blacken out around her eyes. Along with this, black marks started to from from the bottom of her eyes, and it went down her cheeks and stopped and curved near her mouth. Along with this, a demonic looking symbol formed on her forehead in the shape of an R, it glowed a dark red color, and so did the marks.

Rosero's teeth started to change a bit as well, for she started to grow two fangs on the top of her teeth, and two small ones on the bottom of her teeth. Rosero's face even stretched a bit, as if she was going great ape, but she wasn't. Her face then went back to normal after that.

On her neck, more black marks started to form, and they went down her shoulders and onto both her arms. The marks ended at the top of her hands, and when they did demonic symbols started to form on Rosero's palms as well. They also glowed a dark red color.

The marks also formed on her body as well, and made their way down to her legs. The demonic symbols on her legs started from the top of her thigh in the front, and they then started to spiral around her knee and they ended at the back of her calves.

Rosero then screamed again, "HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!", as her body glowed even more, and then a massive explosion of red energy went off.

After the explosion went off, a massive crater could be seen that went off into the ocean. In the center of the crater, Rosero could be seen slowly floating up into the sky. As she floated up, Rosero had a smirk on her face, and she started to chuckle.

In the distance, Cooler had emerged from the mountain he was in, and he now looked off in the distance, only to see the entire area was filled with red smoke and energy. Frieza also got up, and he had the same shocked expression as Cooler. They then looked towards the crater, and saw Rosero floating in the air, with her head down and her body limp.

Shami also saw Rosero, and when he looked at her he got a massive sensation of fear throughout his body. Shami started to back up as he thought, "W-what are y-you Rosero? What are you?!", he then tripped over a rock. Shami looked up at Rosero while he was on the ground.

Rosero was now starting to chuckle louder, and she then shouted, "You made her mad...NOW YOU HAVE TO DEAL WITH THE INNER DEMON! HAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAA!", as she shouted this, a demonic voice could be heard over her own voice.

Rosero then continued to laugh as she released more and more energy.


	20. Chapter 20: Wrath of Rage

Part 20:

Rosero's laughter echoed as she released more and more energy. As she released her energy, red smoke would spread throughout the area and into the air. Along with this, red electricity would spark from both Rosero herself and the smoke around the area.

Rosero then stopped laughing, and she then put a sadistic angry face with a smirk to go along with it. She looked right at Frieza and Cooler with this look.

Frieza and Cooler both seemed to completely freeze up as they looked at Rosero. Cooler then said while shaking in fear, "W-What is this...sensation?...am I...afraid of her?!", Frieza then snapped out of it, and he then put a face of anger as he shouted, "NO! I WILL NOT LET SOME GIRL GET IN THE WAY OF MY PLANS! I WILL HAVE MY VENGEANCE!", he then started to release his energy as Frieza started to power up.

Cooler then snapped out of it too, and he saw Frieza was powering up while shouting, "HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!", Cooler then put a serious face and shouted, "I WON'T ALLOW SUCH INSOLENCE!", and he then began to power up as well.

Rosero continued to smirk as she said in a casual voice, "Aww...how cute, they are mad…", she then said in a sadistic voice, "And this anger taste good…", Rosero then licked her lips as she watched Cooler and Frieza power up.

As the two arcosions powered up, there aura started to change colors. It went from a bright gold color to a demi dark purple color, almost black. Their bodies then started to get darker in color, and their skin started to glow a dark purple color, almost like they were turning into a shadow. Their eyes started to glow a bright red color, not the same color as Rosero's eyes though. Dark grey bolts of electricity then started to spark off their bodies, and the glass parts of their bodies got darker as well. On their foreheads, Frieza and Cooler both had a small S shaped on there heads.

Both Cooler and Frieza then glared right at Rosero as they yelled, "HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!", and then let off a massive amount of energy. After they did this, their energy then started to calm down. Cooler and Freiza then could be seen, now with a darker shade of everything.

Shami noticed this, and sensed the dark energy coming off both Freiza and Cooler as he thought, "This energy...it feels evil and corrupted. They must be what the elites call super villains, but that means…", he then looked at Rosero, and saw the R symbol her forehead, and he then thought, "No...it's not the same, her energy is red and that symbol...and those marks…", he then looked back at Freiza and Cooler and thought, "I get the feeling...that they don't stand a chance against Rosero…"

Meanwhile, Rosero still had her smirk, and she then clapped and said, "Bravo...you managed to get a hold of the corrupted energy within you two.", Rosero then crossed her arms and looked right at Cooler. She then looked back at Frieza, and she then pointed at Frieza while saying, "I say you will last about 5 minutes…", she then pointed at Cooler and said, "Maybe 7...10 tops…"

Frieza then put an angry expression and shouted, "WHAT!?", Cooler then shouted with aggression, "YOUR THE ONE WHO WILL PERISH!", and they both then charged at Rosero.

Rosero then closed her eyes and took a deep breath, and she then put on a smirk and opened her eyes again as she looked right at Cooler and Frieza.

Frieza was the first one to get to Rosero first, and he then shouted, "HYAAAA!", as he threw a powerful punch at Rosero. However, Rosero simply dodged his punch, she then put her hand out and pushed Frieza's arm away from her. She then looked over and saw Cooler charging as well.

Cooler then shouted, "HUAA!", as he threw a punch as well. Rosero then moved over a bit and then flew upwards, dodging Cooler's attack. Cooler then looked up and then shouted, "GET BACK HERE!", and he then reached up and tried to grab Rosero's leg. However, Rosero simply pulled her leg in, and she then kicked Cooler's hand away.

Cooler then held his hand and shouted, "SON OF A!", and as he did Frieza then shouted, "HYAAAA!", and he then charged at Rosero.

Frieza then began to throw punch after punch at Rosero, but Rosero simply just dodged every punch he threw. While she was dodging, Rosero counted down, "40...39...38…", as if she was giving them a chance as her. Frieza then threw another punch, which Rosero dodged, and he then quickly spun around and tried to hit Rosero with his tail.

However, Rosero simply caught his tail, and she then spun him around and threw him off into a mountain. Frieza shouted, "GYAAGH!", as he hit the mountain. Frieza then broke out of the mountain, and looked at Rosero with hatred in his eyes and shouted, "EMPEROR'S DEATH BEAM!", and he then pointed both his fingers at Rosero and started to fire laser.

Rosero just looked at Frieza with a blank expression and said, "20...19...18…", and she then started to dodged the lasers left and right as she stared at Frieza.

Meanwhile, Cooler was in the middle of charging up a massive attack. He had a massive orange ball of energy the size of a mountain, and he looked right at Rosero as he charged up the supernova. As he did, Rosero continued to dodged beams, and she then looked at the corner of her eyes, and saw Cooler was charging up a massive attack.

Rosero then looked back at Frieza as she said, "15...14...13…", Frieza then got tired of firing so many beams, and he then looked at Rosero with a frustrated face. He then shouted, "HYAAAAAAAAAAA!", and then let off his energy. He then started to charge at Rosero with his fist out in front of him as he shouted, "YOU PEST!", and he finally got near Rosero, and he then threw a punch at Rosero.

Rosero then looked at Frieza with a serious face as she said, "2...1…", and as she said that Frieza then connected his punch right on Rosero's face. As the punch landed, a massive pressure of wind blew passed Rosero's face, and Rosero was forced to look away.

Frieza then smirked and said, "That's what you get you…", but he then got silent when he suddenly felt a nodge on his hand. He then put a shocked expression as Rosero started to push his fist away with her face, and she then glared right at Frieza. Frieza then shouted in shock, "WHAT!?", but as he did Rosero then said, "Times up...you have four more minutes...actually, that is less by now…", Rosero then quickly grabbed onto Frieza arm and pulled his arm away from her face.

Rosero then held up her other arm, made a fist, and then punched Frieza right in the gut. Frieza then went wide out and lost his breath from the impact of the punch, and he even spat out a massive amount of blood. Frieza then went flying off at a massive rate of speed. Frieza ended up ramming threw a mountain, and another, and another. After about the 6th mountain, Frieza finally stopped halfway into the mountain.

Rosero then felt some pressure nearby, and she then turned around, only to see Cooler had fired off his supernova. Cooler then shouted, "YOU WILL DIE SAIYAN!", as he put more pressure on the supernova.

Rosero then put on a sadistic smirk and said, "This...is...nothing…", she then held out one hand and waited for the supernova to make contact. The supernova then made contact with Rosero;s hand, and she was getting pushed back a small bit from the pressure of it making contact.

Cooler then began to laugh as he shouted, "YOU WILL NOT BE ABLE TO…", but he then stopped talking when he noticed the supernova isn't moving anymore.

Behind the supernova, Rosero was holding the nova with her hand, making it stop completely. Rosero then started to put energy into her hand, and she put a sadistic face as she said, "Right back at you…", she then started to release her energy into the supernova. As she did, the nova started to change colors, from orange to dark red.

Cooler noticed this and shouted with shock, "WHAT!? That'S IMPOSSIBLE!", Rosero then let off a shockwave as she said, "Die…", the shockwave then took affect, and the supernova then started to move and make its way to Cooler.

Cooler then went wide eyed and shouted, "NO! NO WAY!", he then put out his hands then tried to push back the supernova as it quickly made its way to him. However, Cooler's hands burned like hell from the amount of pressure and energy emitted off the supernova, and he felt his arms starting to sink into the nova.

Cooler then shouted, "NO! THIS CAN'T BE!", as the nova started to engulf him whole. Cooler then screamed, "GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!", as she supernova exploded around him, completely disintegrating his body. The explosion of the blast caused a huge amount of pressure to build up, and a huge amount of smoke built up around the entire area. Within the smoke, a massive crater could be seen on the ground.

Rosero started off in the distance, as if she was waiting for something. Meanwhile, Shami was now behind a few rocks, and he looked up at Rosero in shock as he thought, "This is insane! She is completely wiping them out like they are nothing! But from the looks of it, this isn't over yet."

Meanwhile, Rosero was till looking off in the distance. Within the distance, she could see Frieza making his way out of some rubble. He had a pissed off expression, and he was holding his gut as he looked back at Rosero. Frieza then shouted, "I WILL MAKE YOU PAY!", and he then let off his energy and charged at Rosero at high speeds while shouting, "HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Rosero saw this, and she then smirked and said, "2 minutes…", Frieza then made it to Rosero, and he quickly spun around and tried to kick Rosero in the head. However, Rosero simply lifted her arm up, and blocked his kick with ease. Frieza then tried to slap her with his tail, but Rosero caught his tail and then she pulled him towards her. Rosero then quickly punched Frieza in the head.

Frieza then stumbled forward a few feet, and he then turned around and looked at Rosero with a pissed off expression as he shouted, "YOU PEST!", and he then flew at Rosero and tried to punch her again. Rosero however simply caught his fist, and she then smirked at Frieza as she let off a small shockwave from her hand.

Freiza then went flying back a small distance, and when he stopped he then looked up and shouted, "IT WILL TAKE MORE THAN THAT TO…", but he was then cut off when Rosero suddenly appeared in front of Frieza, and she then held up her fist and without saying a word, just punched Frieza right in the face.

Frieza then spit out blood, and he then went flying off from the impact of the punch. Rosero then charged after Frieza, and she then kicked Frieza off in another direction while he was flying. Rosero then appeared in front of Frieza again, and she then kicked Frieza down towards the ground.

Frieza screamed, "GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!", as he plummeted to the ground and landed with a massive thud. Frieza then made contact with the ground, and he bounced a bit into the air. When he did, Rosero then suddenly appeared above him, and she then shouted, "DIE!", as she drove her fist into Frieza's gut.

Frieza then gasped for air, and he fell right onto the ground again. When he did, Rosero then flew down with him, and she started to pummel Frieza into the ground. Rosero was punching Frieza so fast that every second that went by was about 100 punches, and after about 10 seconds later, Rosero then finished by grabbing Frieza by the throat, and she then held him up.

Rosero then put a smirk on, and she then said, "Bye Bye...hehehehe…", and she then started to charge up energy in the same hand she was holding Frieza.

While Rosero held Frieza, his dark aura then started to fade away, and the dark shade on his skin also went away. The dark shade when back to his usual golden color, and then his golden color disappeared, meaning he was no longer in his golden form.

Off in the distance, Shami noticed this, and he then thought, "Oh shit! She's going to kill Frieza! That will mess up this history more! I have to stop her! But how?..."


	21. Chapter 21: Primal Rage Disaster

Part 21:

Shami watched as Rosero was holding Frieza by the throat, with full intent to kill. Shami thought as he saw this, "Oh shit! She's going to kill Frieza! That will mess up this history more! I have to stop her! But how?...", he then started to think of something.

Shami then went wide eyed as an idea popped into his head, and he then thought, "That's it!", he then pulled out the special scroll that Supreme Kai gave him.

Shami looked at the scroll and thought, "Supreme Kai gave this to me again...what was it that she said it did again?", he then started to think a bit. As he was thinking, a memory popped into his head. It was when Supreme Kai had said, "This scroll is connected to all three of you, meaning that when you enter a timeline and use this scroll, all three of you will be sent out of there...it can only be used once, so only use it once the mission is over...it will send you to the PQ area instead of the time nest though, so try and use it only if necessary..", Shami then looked back up.

When he did, he saw Rosero was now starting to glow an even brighter red. She had a face of pure livid yet sadistic intent, an intent worse then the intent to kill.

Shami then went wide eyed and thought, "I have to activate it!", he then looked down on the scroll and said, "I hope this works…", he held up the scroll, and it started to glow. A bright light then came on and surrounded Shami, and he then disappeared from sight.

Radis, who was still on the ground beaten, also glowed and then disappeared.

At that moment, Rosero then shouted with a sadistic face, "YOU WILL DIE!", but before she could fire off her energy, her body then started to glow as well, and she then disappeared from sight.

After a few seconds, Shami then appeared back in conton, only he was not within the time nest. Shami then looked around, but when he did he then put a face of confusion. He found himself within one of the many cities around Conton. Shami then raised an eyebrow and said, "Wait...im in one of the cities? Why am I here? I thought Supreme Kai said that this would teleport us to the PQ area, why am I here?", as he said this, he heard a thud behind him.

He then turned around and saw Radis, on the ground. Shami then went wide eyed and ran over to Radis. Shami then looked down at Radis and went on his knees. He then started to feel for a pulse, and he then checked to see if Radis was breathing.

Shami could feel a pulse, and he felt some movement when he felt Radis's chest. Shami then got up and looked around. He could see civilians all around the place, they all seemed to be doing their own thing. He also saw a few elite patrollers as well.

Shami then shouted, "HEY! WE NEED HELP OVER HERE!", some civilians then looked over, and so did the elite patrollers as well. When they did, they then went wide eyed as they spotted Radis immediately. One of the elites then ran up to Shami and looked over at Radis while asking, "What happened?!", Shami then quickly said, "We were on a tough mission, and he got beat up badly. Now come on! We have to get him out of here!", the elite then nodded and went over to Radis. He then picked Radis up, and he then looked off near where the hospital was at, and he started to fly off.

Shami watched as the patroller flew off with Radis, and he then said, "I hope he will be alright. I may not know him, but I don't wish death on anyone.", one of the elite patrollers then said, "The damage was huge, but I don't think he will die. Especially with the kind of doctors we have."

Suddenly however, as they said that, they then saw a shining bright light. But right after the bright light appeared, it soon turned to red, and before they knew it they saw a massive red beam of energy fire off into the sky.

Everyone around the area then let out a small shriek as they got startled by the blast, except for the elite patrollers, who put up their guards. They then watched as the blast went away, and they then looked in front of them to see where it came from.

When they did, they could see a figure standing within some red smoke, and some of the smoke then faded away, and Rosero could be standing with her hand in the air. She then slowly put her arm back down, and she was looking away from everyone.

Shami then lightened up a bit and said, "Oh, Rosero...it's just you…", he then started to walk up to Rosero. He then said, "You did really good. You were tossing them around like they were ragdolls and…", but he then stopped in his tracks when he was about 8 feet away from Rosero. While walking, a strong sensation filled his entire body, and he began to shake rapidly.

Shami then looked at his hands, and thought, "Wait...im shaking? Am I...scared?", he then looked back up at Rosero and said, "Hey Rosero...are you…", but he then felt more pressure build up around the place.

Shami then looked down a bit, and he then went wide eyed when he saw semi blackish red marks still on Rosero's arms and legs. He then heard what sounded like growling, and he then heard a Rosero says, "My kill...was taken from me?", as she said this, her body then started to glow.

Rosero then looked down a bit, and she then growled as she said with a sadistic tone, "My kill...that was my kill...you dare take it away from me?", she then started to turn around. As she turned around, she then said, "You stole my kill…", she then completely turned around, revealing that she still had no pupils with black marks going down her eyes with a demonic symbol on her head. Rosero then shouted, "THEN YOU WILL BE MY KILL!", as she did dark red energy then suddenly surrounded her body and she began to shout, "GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!", as she screamed, a demonic voice could be heard overlapping her own voice.

As she released her energy, a massive pressure then started to fill the entire area. Shami and all the other people around the area then shouted, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!", as they started to go flying from the pressure of Rosero's energy.

Rosero continued to shout, "GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!", and as she did, the ground started to crack, building started to rip apart, and glass floated into the air and shot in different directions. As she powered up, red smoke filled the area, and it continued to spread, and spread, and spread. Red bolts of electricity also came off Rosero's body, and anything it struck would get destroyed on the spot.

After a few more seconds, Rosero's body then started to pulsate red over and over. Then, another second later, Rosero then screamed, "GUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!", as her red energy exploded like a nuclear bomb, but worse. Tons of pressure and red smoke flowed through the air and shattered many buildings in sight.

After the explosion died down, it was revealed that Rosero had destroyed a massive amount of the city. Within the smoke, Rosero could be seen walking through the destruction, with a smirk on her face. As she walked, Rosero could feel energy signatures nearby, so she then looked up in the sky.

When she did, she could see over 15 elite saiyan patrollers flying into the scene, and they looked around the destroyed city. As they flew, they tapped there scouters and said, "We have found where the explosion was at...and well, its bad…", another then said, "Whatever did this, we will find it and try to take it out.", they all then looked down.

Rosero looked up at them with a blank face, and she then said as she put a sadistic smile, "Goody...more fun…", she then put a devilish smirk.

As she did, the patrollers then looked down, and spotted Rosero just below them. The patrollers then all stopped flying, and they all looked down at Rosero. One of the patrollers then said, "There's a girl down there, what is she doing in a place like this?", another then put a serious face and said, "We should proceed with caution...this does not seem right at all.", they all then started to float down to the ground.

When they did, they immediately noticed Rosero's marks, and then one of them said, "Huh...weird tattoos, they almost look real.", one of the patrollers then walked up and stopped about 5 feet away from Rosero and said, "Hey kid, you okay?", but Rosero didn't say anything, she just stared with a blank face.

The patroller then got closer, and he then asked again, "Kid, are you alright?", he then put a hand out as if he was gonna grab Rosero's shoulder. But as he did, Rosero then grabbed onto the patrollers arm, and she then started to squeeze very hard.

The patroller then winced a bit and shouted, "WHAT ARE YOU!?", he then tried to pull back. The other patrollers then got into a stance and put up their guards while watching the other patroller struggle.

As he struggled, Rosero then put a smirk on and said in a low tone, "You...will be my first kill…", the patroller then went wide eyed and shouted, "WHAT!?", but as he shouted this, he then felt a massive pain in his chest.

The patroller then looked down with a pained expression, only to see that Rosero had punched right threw his entire body, and her arm could be seen on the other side. The other patrollers then gasped and put on shocked faces as they witnessed this.

Rosero then pulled her arm out of the patroller, and as soon as she did the patroller then fell over with a massive hole in his chest. The patroller then started to bleed out, and at this point it was obvious that he was dead.

The other patrollers then looked at Rosero with some fear and irritation. One of the patrollers then turned on his scouter and said, "HQ, we have a problem, there is a…", but before he could even speak anymore his scouter suddenly blew up.

He then looked up at Rosero, only to see her aiming two fingers at him. She then put one finger down and held her pointer up and shook it while saying, "Naw uh uh…", she then chuckled a bit.

The patrollers then put a face of fear, and one of them then said, "What do we do?", the rest of them were silent for some time. One of them then said, "We get ready…", they all then looked at that person as if they were crazy, but then another said, "She is right, we can't just stare and wait...we need to get ready."

They all then got into stances and shouted, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!", as all of them released their energy. There energy then started to turn from a white color to a gold, and their hair started to turn to gold. Their eyes then started to turn to teal, and their hair spiked up even more and more. They all then shouted, "HYAAAH!", as they finished powering up.

After the smoke cleared up, they all could be seen with gold hair, and electricity came off their bodies as well. The patrollers then all looked at Rosero and one of them said, "There's no way she can handle more than a dozen super saiyan two's...we should be fine here."

As he said this, however, they could see that Rosero's didn't looked like she was fazed by this at all, and she then chuckled as she said, "Is that so?...I wouldn't be so sure…", she then looked up at the patrollers, with sadistic intent in her eyes.


	22. Chapter 22: HQ troubles

Part 22:

Rosero looked at the patrollers with a sadistic look as they all got ready to charge in at her. Rosero then took a small step forward, and when she did she ended up getting about 3 feet closer from that one small step, meaning she moved that fast.

All the patrollers went wide eyed when they saw this, but they immediately got back on guard, and one of them shouted, "LETS GO!", and they all charged at Rosero while shouting, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!", when they did, Rosero then smirked and said, "Let the fun...begin…", she then took another step forward.

When she did, she ended up getting closer, and was now in a position to punch anyone in front of her. At that moment, one of the patrollers got near her, and Rosero instantly punched them away.

As that patroller went flying off into a building, two more then made it to Rosero. They both then shouted, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!", as they threw punches at Rosero. However, Rosero simply put up two fingers, and stopped both there punches with a single finger.

Another patroller then appeared behind Rosero and shouted, "TAKE THIS!", and then tried to slam there fist onto Rosero. But Rosero simply used her other arm to backhand the patroller off into a building. Rosero then used that same hand to quickly punch one of the patrollers in front of her. She then spun around and kicked the other off in the distance.

Another patroller then came in and went for the attack, but Rosero simply caught her fist. Rosero then threw a punch herself. The patroller then quickly put up her guard, however the punch ended up being too much, and Rosero broke threw her guard and punched her right across the face. The patroller then went flying off into yet another building.

Rosero then heard whoosh sounds all around her, and she could see that 6 patrollers where surrounding her. All the patroller then released their energy and they all shouted, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!", as they all charged at the same time. They all then started to throw many punches and kicks at Rosero.

However, Rosero was simply dodging all their attacks with ease, and she then said while she was avoiding hits, "I don't even know why im dodging...it's not like your punches will actually hurt.", Rosero then stopped dodging, and when she did all the patrollers threw a solid punch towards Rosero's head. When they did, a massive amount of pressure built up, and some smoke filled up as well.

When the smoke cleared, it was revealed that the patrollers ended up hitting each other's fist. They all then raised an eyebrow and one of them shouted, "Huh?! Where the hell did she go?!", but they were soon answered when they heard a voice say, "Right here…", they all then looked over to where they heard the voice. But when they looked, there was no one there. They looked around, and they realized that the red fog was getting thicker, and within the smoke they could hear what sounded like sadistic giggling.

All the patrollers then got into a group, and they all looked around while on guard. One of the patrollers then said, "Wait, there's only 16 of us! Where are the other 8?!", but he was soon answered when they could hear screams from within the smoke.

They all looked over to where their screams were coming from, and when they did they suddenly saw a body fly at them. The body then landed near them, and it was revealed that it was one of the patrollers with them, dead on the floor.

They all looked up with fear as they heard a voice say, "So...are you so sure that your little group is enough? Because well…", Rosero then suddenly appeared in front of one of them and said with a demonic overtones, "Your not anywhere near enough.", she then drove her fist into the patrollers gut.

The patroller then gasped for air, and looked down, only to see Rosero's fist was halfway in his body. Rosero then smirked, and as she did she then disappeared from site, and the patroller fell onto his knees with a face of shock. His hair then turned back to normal, and he then fell over onto the ground while shaking.

While they were looking away, they heard someone scream, and then looked over only to see another one of the patrollers being dragged away. They could hear what sounded like punching sounds from within, and screams of pain. The screams then went silent, and all the patrollers were left in shock.

From within the smoke, Rosero then chuckled and said, "You know what...I think it's about time that I show myself…", she then screamed, "HAAAAHAAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!", as she released her energy, creating a massive amount of pressure to build up. The pressure then blew the smoke away, and the patrollers could now see Rosero.

They all gritted their teeth as they tried their best to hold their ground from the pressure Rosero was releasing.

After about another few seconds, the pressure died down, but red smoke still filled the entire area around the place. The patrollers looked back at Rosero, who was now walking towards them with a sadistic smirking face. Rosero then started to chuckle and she yelled out, "HAAAAAHAHAHAAAAAAAA!", as she released some energy, and charged at the time patrollers.

Meanwhile, within the saiyan HQ, a patroller, (ill call him sam so its not confusing), was rushing through the base to give some urgent news to the second in command.

He then ran into a room, which was filled with computers and tv screens. At every computer was a patroller at work, and on every screen were statistics. Within the center of the room was Geveta, who was looking over all the patrollers to make sure things were going smoothly.

Sam then stood behind Geveta and said, "Geveta sir! We have urgent news!", Geveta then looked behind him from the corner of his shoulder and said, "What is it soldier?", Sam then replied, "Sir! We have new of a massive eruption within sector 79 of the saiyan cities!", Geveta then turned around completely and shouted in some shock, "WHAT?!"

Sam then said with a serious face, "You heard me sir, something is within one of the cities, and has destroyed a massive chunk of it.", Geveta then turned back around and shouted, "One of you get hooked up on a satellite and looked over sector 79 this instance!", one of the patrollers then said, "I'm on it sir!", and she patroller then started to type at a fast rate.

After a few seconds, the big screen came on with the viewpoint of a satellite. The viewpoint then started to zoom in at a quick rate, and before they knew it they had a view over the entire city.

Geveta and all the other patrollers then gasped as they saw the mass destruction of the city. All the buildings seemed to be still standing, but they were melted away and were all smoking. There was rubble all over the ground, and some ashes could be seen in the sky. They then heard what sounded like more explosions.

Geveta then thought, "What was that?", he then said, "Pan the camera!", as he did the screen then started to shift, and it zoomed in a small bit. When it did, they could see what looked like patrollers getting knocked away by a massive force.

Geveta then squinted his eyes and said, "Zoom in a bit more!", as he did the screen then zoomed in, and they all looked closely.

When they did, they could see what looked like a black shadow like figure, with red eyes and a dark reddish outline. The figure also had a darkish red looking mouth as well, and it was in the middle of punching a patroller across the face.

Geveta then went wide eyed and shouted, "What the fuck is that?!", another patroller then shouted, "Sir! We are getting a massive heat signature from the area around! This smoke is messing with our systems somehow!", another then shouted, "And according to the computer, this black shadow is a saiyan, but everything else is unknown!", another then shouted, "Sir! The systems are struggling! Whatever this thing is its forcing us to shut down!", as they shouted this they heard a scream from the screen.

They all then looked back, and every patroller went silent. Geveta then said with a shaky voice, "What the fuck?", on the screen, they could see the black figure, looking right at them through the screen.

The figure seemed to be holding a patroller as well, who was bloody and beaten up. The figure then dropped the patroller, and continued to stare into the screen as it began to smirk. The figure then said, "Why hello there...are you watching me?...", the figure then chuckled and said, "You know...its not good to look directly...in the eyes of rage…", the figure then started to laugh, and as it laughed the screen then started to crack.

After a few more seconds, the screen completely cracked up, and then static started to play. Geveta didn't have any words for this, he just stared at the cracked up static screen. After another few seconds, they heard what sounded like radio signatures.

One of the patrollers then shouted, "SIR! We have a distress call!", Geveta then snapped out of it and shouted, "PLAY IT OUT LOUD!", as he did the patroller then said, "Yes sir!", and she then pressed a button, and then the speakers went on.

Within the speaker, a male voice could be heard shouting, "RICK TO HQ! WE NEED HELP OVER HERE! SEND IN THE BLUE SQUADRONS! I REPEAT! SEND IN THE….GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!", the transition was then cut short.

Geveta then leaned a railing and started to pant. He had a face of shock, as if he couldn't believe what was happening. One of the patrollers then asked, "Sir...what do we do?", Geveta then said while still panting, "Send in...the blue squadron.", the patroller then said, "But sir…", Geveta then got up quickly and shouted, "SEND THEM DAMMIT!", the patroller then flinched and said, "Y-Yes sir!", and she then got up and ran off.

Geveta then looked back at Sam and said, "As for you, go get Violet...this situation seems too great to keep from her.", Sam then soluted Geveta and said, "YES SIR!", and he then turned around and ran off to get Violet.

Geveta then looked back at all the other patrollers and thought, "What the hell was that thing? And how was it able to look right at us?", he then looked up and said, "May the gods above help us...for this seems to be far greater than we could handle…"

Meanwhile, back within the city, all the patrollers had been wiped out. During the fight, about 20 more patrollers came to try and help take out Rosero, but they were still not enough.

Currently, Rosero was now toying with the 8 remaining patrollers, who were all either beaten up or had some big wound in them.

After about another few seconds, Rosero then shouted, "HAAAAAAAA!", and released her energy. As she did, all the patrollers went flying off, and some of them crashed into buildings.

In front of Rosero there were 3 patrollers that all landed a good distance away, and they were now getting back up. Rosero then put a blank face, and she then took one step. When she did, she then appeared only 10 feet away from all the three patrollers.

As she did, all the patrollers looked right her, and they then let off their energy and charged at her while shouting, "HAAAAAAAAAAAA!", but as they did, Rosero then smirked and said, "I'm done playing now…", she then quickly flew towards the patrollers and seemed to disappear from sight.

Rosero then reappeared behind the patrollers, and she kept a blank face as all the patrollers stood there as if they were frozen. Rosero had her arm out, as if she had thrown an attack, and when she was let her arm down, all the patrollers then fell over.

Rosero then lifted her arm back and aimed her hand at the three patrollers as she smirked and said, "Bye bye….", but before she could fire off her blast, she was suddenly hit by a blast herself.

Rosero didn't flinch from the blast, she simply looked up into the sky. As she did, the could see 10 patrollers, all of them looking down at her with a serious face.


	23. Chapter 23: Blue Elites arrive

Part 23:

Rosero put pissed of expression as she looked up at the patrollers. All 10 patrollers then started to make there way down onto the ground. As they did, 5 split off and landed to Rosero's right, while the other five landed on her left.

The patrollers all looked at Rosero with a serious face, as if they were ready for anything. Rosero then also noticed that they had different colored jackets as well, and she then said, "I'm guessing you guys are backup?...", she then looked to her left and right a few times.

Rosero then said, "Your jackets...i'm guessing your apart of a different group then huh?", none of the patrollers answered though, they just stared.

After a few more seconds, one of the patrollers then finally said, "You have caused way too much damage. You will be coming with us...and were not afraid to use force if we have to.", Rosero then looked at the patroller with an irritated expression and said, "You? Take me away? How funny…", Rosero then started to glow as she left off her energy, and a massive pressure started to build up.

All the patrollers then put up their guards, and they struggled to hold themselves in place. The pressure then died down, and Rosero then said, "That is only a portion of what im capable of...so tell me…", she then looked directly at the patroller who talked in the eye and said, "What makes you think you stand a chance?"

The patroller then went wide eyed, and fear filled his body for a second. But he then shook his head and put a serious face and said, "Its doesnt matter, you caused too much destruction...you need to be taken out! And if you won't come peacefully, then we'll have to use force!", as soon as the patroller said that, they all then took a stance as if they were preparing themselves.

Rosero then put a blank face, and she looked right and left a few more times again. As she did, the patrollers then all gritted there teeth, and one of them shouted, "LETS GO!", they all then shouted, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!", as they did, white aura then started to surround all of them.

After a few more seconds, the white aura then started to change to a glistening blue color. All of the patrollers hair was now starting to turn from black to a cyan blue color, and there aura then shot up into the air as it began to surround there bodies. The patrollers then all shouted, "HAAAAAAAAAAAA!", as they did, all 10 of them then started to glow even brighter, and a huge amount of pressure started to build up around the area.

Rosero did not move though, despite all the pressure in the area, she didn't seem to be phased. She was casually watching as all the patrollers energy then started to die down. After their energy died out, they all had a blue looking shadow outline all over their body. The shadow then seemed to crack up and fall apart, and after this happened it was revealed that all 10 patrollers were now in Super Saiyan Blue.

They all looked at Rosero with a serious look, and they all then took a stance. After this happened, Rosero then raised an eyebrow and said, "Hmm...you guys are quite strong. However, from the way it feels…", her eyes then blackened out as she said, "You are still not enough to beat me…", when she said this, all the patrollers then raised an eyebrow.

One of them shouted, "Don't listen to her guys! She is only trying to decieve us!", as she shouted this, all the other patrollers then put serious faces back on, and they all shouted, "RIGHT!", and they all then prepared to charge in. Rosero then said with a small chuckle, "Deceive? Let's test that theory…", she then closed her eyes, as if she wasnt gonna attack.

The patrollers saw this, and one of them shouted, "LETS GO!", they all then let off their energy, and they charged at Rosero while shouting, "HAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

As they charged in, Rosero then opened her eyes, and then said, "Let the fun...begin.", as she said this, all the patrollers then got near Rosero, and a massive explosion of energy went off.

After a few seconds, they all then appeared in the sky, the patrollers started to fly around and charge at Rosero at fast rates. Within the sky, over 10 blue beams could be seen moving around at high speeds, and in between all those blue beams was one red and semi black beam that seemed to out speed the rest.

Many shockwaves went off as Rosero clashed with the patrollers at high speeds. Then, after about another minute of clashing, Rosero then started to take this into her own hands.

While within the sky, Rosero caught one of the patrollers fists, and she then quickly threw the patroller down to the ground. She then turned around while throwing her fist, and ended up punching another patroller away.

She then turned back, only to be met with two more patrollers charging at her. They threw multiple attacks at Rosero, but Rosero was simply just dodging left and right. After a few more seconds of this, another patroller tried to hit Rosero from the right, but Rosero simply just blocked the attack.

Rosero then saw another patroller going in from the left and they threw a right hook. Rosero then simply just ducked, and when she did the patroller on the left hit the one on the right. Rosero then flew down a bit so she had space, but when she did the two patrollers from before appeared in front of her again.

They then started to throw more attacks, and Rosero then started to just clash with their attacks. When she did, she ended up breaking the guard of one of them, so she then spun around and kicked the patroller to the ground. In the process she then made a fist and punched the other one right across the face and into a building.

Rosero then heard what sounded like energy getting charged up, and when she looked down she saw a patroller charging up an attack. The patroller looked Rosero right in the eyes as he shouted, "ENERGY CANNON!", and he then fired off a beam of yellowish blue energy.

Rosero saw the blast coming at her at a high rate of speed, so she put her hand out and charged some energy in her hand. Rosero then said, "Rosaline Burst.", as a red energy blast shot out of her hand.

The blast then clashed with the energy beam the patroller shot out, and a small struggle started, hence on small, because it didn't last long. After about a second or two, the blast was then overpowered and the patroller screamed, "GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!", as Rosero's beam engulfed him enitirely. The beam then caused an explosion of red to go off, and it quickly died out. When it did, the patroller could be seen on the ground, now in his base form and was knocked out cold.

Rosero then said, "One down...ten to..", but before she could finish her sentence, she then sensed an energy signature next to her.

Rosero then turned her head to see what it was, only to see a patroller just a few inches away from her throwing a powerful right hook. The patroller then shouted, "TAKE THIS!", and he then punched Rosero right in the face. The patroller forced Rosero to look away from the impact of the punch, and the patroller kept his fist on her face while pushing as hard as he could.

The patroller then shouted, "TAKE THAT YOU…", but he then felt a small nodge on his hand. The patroller then raised an eyebrow and said, "Huh?", but as he did, he started to feel more of a resistance, and he then went wide eyed when he looked at Rosero.

Rosero was pushing his fist with her cheek, and after another second she pushed his fist enough to look at the patroller in the eyes. Rosero then said with a fierce look and growled a bit with irritation. Rosero then grabbed the patrollers arm without saying a word, and she then pulled his arm away.

The patroller then put a face of concern, and he then shouted, "YOU SON OF A!", and he then tried to punch Rosero in the face again with his other arm. Rosero however simply just caught his fist, and she then looked at him with a face full of anger and sadistic intent.

The patroller then went wide eyed and shook with fear from the look Rosero was giving him. The patroller then tried to pull away from Rosero, but Rosero had a very tight grip of his arms. Rosero then closed her eyes, and she then reopened them while shouting with a demonic overtone, "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!", and when she did her eyes started to glow, and a small explosion went off.

The patroller then screamed, "GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!", as he was engulfed by the small explosion, and he then went flying off into the distance and smashed into a building. The building then collapsed on the patroller, and tons of dust picked up.

Rosero then turned around as she felt more energy signatures.

When she did, she could see the remaining 8 patrollers floating just ahead of her. Most of them were injured, while the rest seemed to only have some dust. Rosero remained silent as she heard a voice in her head say, "This is getting annoying...it's time they get wiped out!", as the voice shouted this, red electricity then started to spark off her body even more.

All the patrollers put their guard up as they all released their energy. They all then shouted, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!", as they charged at Rosero again.

Rosero then let off her energy and looked at the patrollers with an aggressive face as she took a stance and began to shout, "GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!", with a demonic overtone. A massive amount of pressure started to build up, and as it did the patrollers were forced to stop, and they all then covered their faces to block out the wind.

As Rosero let off her energy, red mist started to come off her body, and it began to rise into the air. As it did, the mist then started to float into the air, and as it did it started to build up and mix together in the air. As it did, the mist then turned into gas, and it started to form a red cloud in the sky. The cloud then started to get bigger, and bigger, and bigger, to the point the entire place was blackened out. As the cloud grew in size, red electricity started to form in the cloud, and red lightning started to strike as thunder went off as well. Rosero then stopped releasing her energy, and she stared at the patrollers as the new cloud continued to strike lighting and thunder.

All the patrollers looked up to the sky in shock, and one of them shouted, "Did she just...alter the weather?!", another then shouted, "NO! She didn't, she created a cloud using her own essence!", they all then looked back at Rosero with a face of shock.

At that moment, Rosero then lifted her finger into the air, and she then slowly dropped her arm down and stopped when she was pointing at the patrollers.

She then said, "Strike…", and as she did red lightning then suddenly shot out the cloud, and hit one of the patrollers directly. The patroller then screamed, "GAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!", in agony as his body was getting burnt from the lightning.

After another second or two, the lightning then finished, and the patroller could be seen, with all his clothing burnt to ash, and his whole body burnt to a crisp. The patroller then fell to the ground, and his hair then went to black.

The other 7 patrollers then looked back at Rosero with a face of shock and fear, and one of them said, "Who...is she?..."

Rosero then put her arm down, and more thunder played as Rosero stared down the patrollers with a pissed off expression.


	24. Chapter 24: Cries of a Demigod

Part 24:

While the patrollers continued to struggle against Rosero, the patrol back in the HQ had there own problems as well.

About 30 minutes have gone by, and many patrollers have been trying to find Violet. However, they couldn't find her anywhere. The patrollers searched every part of the HQ, but Violet was not anywhere to be found. One of the patrollers then went back to Geveta to tell him the bad news.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T FIND HER!?", shouted Geveta as the patroller told him the bad news. The patroller then said, "It's just as I said sir, we literally searched every part of the HQ, and she is not where to be found.", Geveta then put a face of irritation and shouted, "DAMMIT!", and he then slammed his fist into a table.

He then pulled his fist back out and said, "While we are here searching for our only answer, there are patrollers struggling to hold on for life!", the patroller then said, "How bad is the situation sir?", Geveta then sighed and said, "I looked at it...right in the eyes...it wasn't here yet, I could feel its stare.", he then looked at the patroller and said, "We are not dealing with something ordinary...this is...beyond us.", Geveta then walked over to a table and leaned on it.

The patroller then asked, "What do we do sir?", Geveta then said with some disappointment, "Sadly soldier...we don't have anything we can do…", he then looked up and continued to say, "We don't even know if the blue squadron is even doing well right now...for all we know they could have shared the same fate...and sadly our number one is off doing some other job."

The patroller then asked, "So...there is nothing we can do?", Geveta then said, "Unfortunately...that is indeed the case...all we can do is sit here, and hope that fate has something good to come out from this…"

The patrollers had searched everywhere for Violet within the HQ. However, what they didn't realize was that Violet was not within the HQ. This day just so happen to be her day off, and she was spending that time with Hero in a different city. Violet held Hero by the arm as they walked around the city.

Hero then said while they were walking, "Hmm...I wonder how the mission is going for our little one.", Violet then said, "She is strong, so I have high hopes for her.", and she then sighed a small bit.

Hero then asked, "What's wrong hun? Are you stressed out?", Violet then said with a semi tired face, "Yeah...you already know how tough it is to be the leader. I'm just glad that I even get to have days off like this, especially since all the work I do is just...ugg…", Hero then looked at Violet and said, "You can blame your nature for that.", he then chuckled a bit.

Violet then put a playful offended look and said, "Well EXCUSE me for being a good person who seeks to help those in need…", Hero then said, "Your excused…", he then stopped walking and spun a small bit and grabbed onto Violet and said while looking her right in the eyes with a smirk, "Cause I wouldn't want you any other way...blueberry", Violet then smirked back and said while getting a bit red, "You suck for that…", Hero then chuckled and said, "I love it when you blush...it makes you look so cute."

Violet then just held her face and said while whining a bit, "Stop iiiiiiiiitt!", Hero then said, "Not until death baby.", Violet then looked at Hero with a cheery but red face and said, "I hate you so much…", Hero then said, "Love you too.", he then smiled at Violet.

Violet then shook her head, and she then laughed a small bit and said, "Your such an idiot.", she then looked at Hero and flew up a small bit so she was up to his face. Violet then put her face close to Hero's, and she then kissed Hero on the cheek. Violet then flew back down onto the ground, and they then continued to walk around the city.

While they walked however, Violet heard what sounded like a child gasping in surprise, along with a few people having conversations with one another.

Violet then raised an eyebrow and said, "Huh?", she then turned around and saw a child staring into the sky with confusion and some shock.

Hero then turned around and noticed the kid as well, and he then looked around some more and saw that a few adults were looking at the sky with concern.

Violet then said, "What are they…", but she then suddenly felt a huge pressure build up in the air for a few seconds. Violet then instantly looked to where she felt the pressure, and her eyes went wide. In the sky, she could see a massive red cloud forming in the air. Red electricity sparked off the clouds, and thunder struck a few times.

Violet then thought as she looked at the cloud, "This energy...it feels like…", she then looked at Hero, who seemed to be daydreaming.

However, within Hero's head, he could feel a massive sensation of pressure build up in his head. The raging link between him and Rosero had activated again, but this time it was telling him that Rosero's energy was active. Hero then closed his eyes and said, "What is going on?", when he did, his vision quickly shifted and he was now seeing thru the eyes of Rosero. When this happened, he could see what looked like a beaten patroller just a few feet away. He could see all the broken buildings around the area, all the smoke in the air. He could feel a massive surge of energy building up as well, and his vision went semi dark red. He then watched as Rosero then looked down at her hands, and Hero saw demonic symbols the shape of an R on both of Rosero's hands. Part of her arms could be seen as well, and Hero could see the red marks on her skin.

After Hero saw this, he then quickly opened his eyes, and he gasped with a shocked face. He then started to pant, and he held his chest as if he was struggling to breath. Violet saw this and went wide eyed, and she then said, "Hero?! You okay?!", Hero then said with some shock in his voice, "Violet...there is a problem…", Violet then looked at Hero with concern and confusion and asked, "What do you mean?", Hero then looked at Violet with a shocked but serious face.

Hero then said with a semi low tone, "Its Rosero…", Violet then put a face of semi fear and concern as she said, "Rosero?! What is wrong with her? What happened? Is she okay?", Hero then took a deep breath, and he then said, "Violet...I think your gonna have to be the one to deal with this…", Violet then raised an eyebrow and said, "Deal with what?", Hero then put his head down and said in a dreadful voice, "The thing that I feared happening the most has now occurred….", he then looked back up and said, "Rosero...she is under the influence...the influence of Rage…"

Violet then went wide eyed, and she then said, "Rosero...is….no…", Hero then said with a serious face, "You have to go Violet. Go to Rosero, and stop rage before it can take a hold of her!", Violet then looked down for a second, and then she looked back up at Hero with a serious face and said, "I will…", as she said this blue aura then came off her body, and Violet then instantly flew up into the air. She then looked over at the red clouds, and she directly towards them.

As she flew into the storm, Hero then thought, "Only you can reach out to her Violet...get our daughter back. Fill her with the influence of Light so that her good half may prevail.", Hero then put a face of concern as he clenched his fist and watched as red lightning struck.

Meanwhile, Violet continued to fly threw the storm, and as she did she could see that some parts of the cities had been destroyed while others were scratched.

Violet then thought as she was flying, "This much power output...from what I heard from Hero this kind of power leads to a massive amount of pain. Rosero must be suffering right now...dont worry my little rose, i'm coming!", she then let off more energy and continued to fly through the storm.

Meanwhile, the patrollers continued to struggle against Rosero. As they charged at Rosero, lightning would strike right in front of them, and cause them to either back off or they end up getting struck.

There were only 4 patrollers remaining, the rest either burned from the lightning or beaten by Rosero herself. The four patrollers all stood in weak stances as they panted from both exaustion and pain.

Rosero floated in the air just a few feet away from them. She had a face of pure anger, and her eyes now black pupils within the whites of her eyes. Rosero then finally spoke again and said with a low tone, "You are getting very annoying...it's time you met your end.", when she said this, a demonic voice could be heard in the background of her voice.

All the patrollers just looked at Rosero with concern as they realized that there was nothing they could do here. One of the patrollers then said, "Welp...it was nice knowing you fellas…", another then said, "Same here man...same here.", they all then continued to look at Rosero.

Rosero then let off her energy, and she seemed like she was about to charge at the patrollers. However, before she could do anything, she then put a face of shock, and her body froze.

Within her mind, Rosero was trapped inside her own subconscious, and she was trying to fight back against Rage and gain control of herself.

As she was doing this, she was forcing Rage to stop in his tracks, hence why Rosero was now frozen. Within her mind, Rage spoke to Rosero saying, "Why do you fight my influence?! We have them right where we want them!", Rosero then shouted back, "I can't even see, I can only hear! What are you doing with me?! Why am I hearing all these cries?! Why can't I control myself?!", Rage then shouted, "BECAUSE I'M IN CONTROL! I am the one in charge, I am the one who gives you the power you weild! You got mad, and you seeked power...SO I GAVE IT TO YOU! HAHAHAHA!", Rosero than shouted back, "STOP IT! PLEASE STOP!", Rage then shouted, "YOU STILL FIGHT ME?! COME ON ROSERO, FALL INTO THE HATRED! LET THE ANGER FILL YOUR BODY! HAHAHAHA!"

Meanwhile, on the outside, Rosero was now holding her head, and she screamed, "GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!", but this time she wasn't powering up, she was screaming in pain. Rosero then arched her body a bit, and she was now stuck in the air. She no longer had an angered face, she now had a face of pain.

As she screamed, her aura started to pick up more, and electricity came off her body at a rapid rate. The clouds above her started to become unstable, as if they could explode at any moment. Rosero then screamed, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGH!", with a shriek in the background.

The patrollers struggled to hold themselves on the ground from the massive pressure building up. One of the patrollers then looked up at Rosero, and when they did they saw tears in Rosero's eyes as she screamed in agony. The patroller then raised an eyebrow and thought, "Wait...is that girl...crying?", but as he thought this a massive piece of rubble flew into him, and he went flying off into the distance. The other 3 patrollers also went flying right after since the pressure was too much for them.

A few seconds went by, and Rosero's body then started to pulsate red just like before. Rosero then screamed, "GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!", as her body full on glowed, as if she was about to explode. However, the glow then went away, and her energy then started to die down. Rage was starting to lose a hold of Rosero, and Rosero then became conscious again. She still had marks on her body and demonic symbols however, meaning she was still under the influence, and could change back at any moment. Rosero had fallen onto the ground, and was shaking in pain.

Rosero then blinked her eyes, and when she did her eyes then went from red to white, and her pupils went from black back to its usual red color. Rosero then started to get up slowly, and when she finally got up Rosero then looked at her hands, and watched as the demonic symbols on her hands were now fading away. She then looked up, and she then went wide eyed from what she was seeing.

The entire time, Rage had blinded Rosero, and she was now seeing the destruction she had caused.


	25. Chapter 25: Im sorry

Part 25:

Rosero looked around, only to see the destruction that she had caused. However, since she was blinded, she could only hear what was going on. Rosero then thought with some concern, "Did...did I do this?...", she then looked back down at her arms and then said, "What are these? Why are there marks on my arms? What is…", but as she was about to think of something she suddenly felt a massive amount of pain fill her head.

Rosero then held into her head and screamed, "GAAAAGH!", and she then looked down at the ground while holding her head. After a few more seconds, the pain went away, and she then looked back up while saying, "What the hell is happening to me?"

Rosero then started to walk down the road of the destroyed city, not even noticing all the beaten patrollers and the bodies under the rubble. She continued to walk through the city, with a face of concern, shock, and confusion. Along with her mixed emotions, she also had a huge sensation of pain filling her body. Rosero then thought as she gritted her teeth in some pain, "What is with...this pain im...feeling?", she then felt another painful shock fill her right arm.

Rosero then looked up, and she could see the red clouds from before starting to disappear. Rosero then felt a tear go down her face, and she then wiped her face in confusion and said, "Wait...I was ...crying? Why? I know I was in pain but...did that pain affect my body as well? Was it...real?", she then put a face of horror when she realized that the pain she was feeling was actually real, she had thought it was all in her mind.

Rosero then looked around at the buildings again, and she then thought, "Are there...still people here?", she then started to walk around again. As she walked, she was watching her left and right, trying to find people.

As she walked, after about a few more minutes of walking, she could hear what sounded like voices in the distance, as if there was a group of people together in one spot. Rosero then went semi wide eyed and thought, "People? Here?", she then started to walk a bit faster.

She then finally got to some rubble and poked her head out from behind the rubble. When she did, she could see over a dozen civilians, some of them were hurt and struggling to move, while others seemed to be mostly okay and were helping the injured.

Rosero then thought, "People...I hope they are Ok..", but she then suddenly felt more pain in her head. Rosero then growled a bit, and she then heard a voice say, "KILL THEM! KILL ALL OF THEM!", Rosero then said while struggling, "No...I don't...want to…", she then held her head. She didn't realize it, but she ended up taking another step forward, making her semi visible to the people.

As Rosero struggled however, she then felt a familiar energy signature nearby. She then went semi wide eyed, and she then looked up to the sky and thought, "Wait...this energy is…", she could feel a smooth, calming energy signature coming at a fast rate threw the dissolving red clouds. Rosero then thought, "Wait...is that...mom?"

As Rosero thought this however, she then heard a voice shout, "HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!", Rosero then looked over, and she saw over 7 angry looking civilians staring right at her. The rest just looked at her in fear.

One of them shouted, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE YOU MONSTER!?", Rosero then gasped a small bit and said, "Wait...what?", she then heard another civilian shout, "GET OUT OF HERE YOU FREAK!", Rosero then started to breath heavily and she put a semi sorrow face as she said, "No...im not…", another then shouted, "GO BACK TO HELL WHERE YOU BELONG!", Rosero then said with a face of sadness, "Im not a freak…im not…", a tear then started to go down her eye. The civilians continued to shout more insults at Rosero, telling her that she was a monster, a demon, a being that didn't belong.

Rosero then started to back up, and as she backed up, her red aura started to pick up. As she backed up, the civilians would walk up to Rosero, and they continued to shout at her. After a few more seconds, Rosero was at the verge of crying, but she was also losing a hold of herself.

Energy then started to spark off Rosero, and the civilians then backed off as one shouted, "RUN! SHE IS GONNA EXPLODE!", Rosero then shouted to scream, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGH!", as her red energy surrounded her body. She then looked at the civilians, and she then charged right at them while shouting, "GRAAAGH!", but before she could, in a matter of a second, she then disappeared from sight. The civilians all looked in confusion, as one of them thought, "Wait...what happened? Were they...fake?"

Meanwhile, Rosero then appeared in what looked like an isolated forest, similar to the one her home was. Rosero then put a face of anger and said, "WHO DARES INTERRUPT ME!?", and she then turned around. When she did however, Rosero then froze in place.

Standing just in front of her, was none other than her mother, Violet. Violet looked at Rosero with a face of sorrow. She didn't say a word, she just stared at Rosero.

Rosero then growled and shouted, "RAAAAAAAAGH!", as she charged at Violet, and tried to punch her. However, Violet simply dodged her punch, and used the opening to give Rosero a very tight hug.

Rosero then squirmed and struggled and she shouted, "UNHAND ME!", as she struggled, Violet then said, "Don't worry Rosero...i'm here..", as she said that, she then tightened her grip on her right arm, and let go of Rosero with her left arm.

Violet then held her arm out, and when she did an orb of white energy,(Light Orb), started to form in her hand. Rosero then shouted, "GRAAAAAGH!", as she let off her energy to try and get Violet to let go.

Violet then said, "Don't worry baby, i'm going to help you.", as she said this, Violet then drove the white orb into Rosero's back. As she did, Rosero then gasped, and her eyes went wide open. Rosero also couldn't move, as if the light orb was making her paralized.

As Rosero made small sounds and breathed in an odd way, Violet then said, "Come back to me Rosero...go to the light.", as she said this, Rosero's body then lost its red glow. Her body then started to glow white, and when she blinked her eyes, Rosero's eye color turned from red to light blue. Rosero remained in her paralized state, and she then started to whimper a small bit.

Violet then started to drive the orb into Rosero's body, as she did the orb started to sink into her body, as if Rosero's body was absorbing the orb. Violet then said, "Hang in there baby, it's almost over…"

As Violet said that, the marks on Rosero's body started to disappear, and the demonic symbols also went away. Rosero could feel the light orb entering her body threw her back, it felt cold and a small amount of pressure built up in her body. Rosero could feel her pain starting to go away, and some of her wounds started to go away.

After a few more seconds, the orb was now inside of her body completely, and after it was Violet then took her arm off Rosero's back, and once again hugged Rosero. When the orb entered, Rosero's body was now completely surrounded in light blue energy, and she then put a sleepy expression.

After another second, Rosero then closed her eyes, and she then went completely limp on Violet. Violet then put a face of sorrow, and she then let go of Rosero and lay her on the ground. Violet then took a few steps back, and stared at Rosero.

As she did, Rosero's body then started to glow brighter, and after a few more seconds, Rosero then started to open her eyes. Rosero then whined a small bit, and opened her eyes.

When she did though, Rosero couldn't seem to be able to see. Rosero then thought, "Huh? Why can't I see? And why do I feel so...calm?", after she said this, her eyes started to burn a bit.

Rosero then closed her eyes, and when she reopened them, her eyes then reverted back to its normal red color, and she could see again. The glow around Rosero then went away, and Rosero then started to get up. As Rosero got up, she looked around in confusion, she didn't know where she was.

Violet then said, "Rosero? Are you back my little rose?", Rosero then went semi wide eyed, and she then turned around and saw Violet standing behind her. Rosero then said as her expression turned kind of saddened, "Mama?", some of her memories then started to flow back into her head.

She started to remember what the people shouted at her, the destruction of the city, and she even got a glimpse of her trying to attack Violet. Rosero then started to tear up as she said, "Mama…im…", Rosero then ran at Violet and hugged her and shouted, "I'M SO SORRY MAMA!", she then started to break down as she said, "I'm so sorry...Im sorry...im…"

Violet then hugged Rosero back and said, "Its okay baby...it's okay", she then put a saddened expression as she heard Rosero crying.

Rosero then said threw her tears, "I...heard every...thing...it was horrible...all I could hear was...screams and...oh god…", she then struggled to breath a bit. She then said after getting her breath back, "They...they called me...so many things...they said that...I should...go to hell...and that i'm just...a freak…", she then held Violet tighter as she continued to say, "Im so sorry mama...Im so sorry...I let you down...I let you and dad down...I lost control just like dad said I could and I...Oh god...Im so sorry..", she then continued to cry even harder. Rosero then said, "It...it hurt too...it hurt a lot…"

Violet then started to cry as well, she couldn't handle seeing her daughter like this. Violet then said, "Its okay Rosero...Its wasn't your fault..plus I will always love you, no matter what...you are still my little rose…", Violet then thought as she hugged Rosero tighter, "What kind of mother would I be...to hate their own child for something they could not control? It's not your fault Rosero...it's not your fault."

After this, Rosero continued to cry, for the things that Rage had made her do. Rosero didn't want to hurt people, she didn't want any of this. The thing that Hero feared the most came true, and Rosero knew this. They remained to hold each other and cry for a long time.

Meanwhile, back at the city, time patrollers all around where investigating the destruction cite. The red clouds have disappeared, and so did the red aura, so the whole city could be seen under the radar.

Back in the HQ, Geveta and many other patrollers watched over the destroyed city, and they watched as patrollers investigated the area. Geveta then thought, "Only those who survived this will be able to tell what happened here...what a tragic even this is.", as he did, he then spotted a female saiyan with white hair looking around the area.

Geveta then said, "Huh? Since when was our number one back?", a patroller then said, "Sir, we sent a transmission to her tell her about what happened here, but it seems she got here a bit late.", Geveta then said, "Hmm...alright then."

Geveta then said, "Do your best on this case...Arizona…"


	26. Chapter 26: Violet takes action

Part 26:

An hour has passed since all this event in conton took place. Within the woods, Rosero continued to cry in her mother's arms, as she was though Violet had picked Rosero up and was now carrying her through the forest.

As they walked, Rosero would just randomly say, "Im...sorry…", while sniffling, and each time Violet would say, "Its okay…", in a soft voice. They continued to walk for another 5 minutes, and then suddenly, as they were walking, Violet then had a thought in her head.

Violet then suddenly stopped, and she then said, "Wait…", she then thought in her head, "This event...it occurred within conton...meaning the patrol will be looking into this...meaning the patrol would be looking into this...and if they are looking into this...that means they will use anything they can to try and figure this out…"

As she was thinking, another thought then popped into Violet's head, and she then thought, "Every event that occurs in history is recorded in the time nest...meaning that every part of history would be in a scroll ...which means…", Violet then went wide eyed as the two thoughts collided together.

As soon as Violet thought this, she then put a face of panic and thought, "IF THEY SEE THAT SCROLL...ROSERO'S LIFE WILL BE RUINED!", she then said, "Light Warp!", and she then instantly disappeared from sight.

When she reappeared, she was now in front of their home, and Violet quickly ran up to the door and teleported as she ran at it. She then appeared on the other side, and she then ran to the living room.

As she got there, she could see that Hero was home, and he was pacing back and forth in what looked like worry.

Violet then said in a quick voice, "Hero!", as soon as she did, Hero then looked over with a face of surprise and said, "Violet…", he then saw Rosero in her arms, she was sniffling still and had a very depressed face.

Hero then said, "Oh no...Rosero…", Violet then said in a quick tone, "Look, I know she is not okay...but Hero, I need you to look after her for a bit.", Hero then raised an eyebrow and said, "Umm...okay."

Violet then ran over to the couch and put Rosero down on the couch, and she then said, "I'll be back okay?", Violet then looked at Hero and said, "I'll try not to be gone long.", she then started to run for the door.

Hero then shouted, "Wait! Where are you going?!", Violet then shouted, "Somthing I never thought I would ever do!", she then teleported away as she ran at the door.

As she did, Hero then turned back to look at Rosero, who was now in a ball. Hero then said in a calm voice, "You should...get cleaned up...and change into something more comfortable.", Rosero then looked at Hero with a painful depressed look and said, "Okay…", she then got up and walked to her room while holding her arm.

Hero then put a saddened look as he said, "Im sorry Rosero...its my fault that you have to live like this...if only you had the same control over Rage that I do.", he then sat down on the couch and sighed as he started to think.

Meanwhile, Violet had appeared in the sky, and was near conton. She then started to look around as she thought, "Time nest...Time nest...Where is the time nest?!", she then looked teleported again without saying a word.

After she teleported, she then looked around again and she then spotted the portal to the time nest nearby. Violet then thought, "There it is!", and she then quickly disappeared as she teleported to the portal. She appeared right in front of the portal, and she quickly entered the portal.

When she got to the other side, to where the time nest was located, she instantly teleported again and flew passed a few patrollers who were along the road. Violet then got near the stairs, and she then hide behind a pillar, and she then looked inside the time nest. When she did, she could see patrollers all around, making paper work and working on technology within the time nest.

Violet could also see Trunks working at the front counter. Supreme Kai was with him, and she was speaking with Trunks. Supreme Kai then said, "You found anything?", Trunks then said, "No...whatever happened does not seem to appear on the table.", they then continued to talk.

Violet then thought, "I'm gonna have to be quick about this. There are a lot of patrollers here.", Violet then disappeared again, and when she reappeared she was now inside the building on the ceiling. She then disappeared again, and appeared near the staircase at the end of the main room. She then disappeared again, and reappeared near the entrance that leads into another section of the building.

Violet then started to run down a hallway, and she did she thought, "Come on...where is it?!"after a few more seconds though, Violet then came across a big door that said "Scroll safe" on the front of it. Violet then said, "Here goes nothing…", and she then disappeared.

When she reappeared, she was now inside the safe, and she then looked around. Left and right, scrolls were being made on the spot like they were just popping into existence.

Violet then thought, "Alright...time to start looking.", and Violet then started to look threw all the scrolls.

Meanwhile, back at the house, Rosero had just finished cleaning up in the bathroom. But she didn't get out yet, she was just in the shower, looked up at the water as it splashed at her. Rosero then thought, "Why...Why did this have to happen?...why?", she then teared up a small bit, but the tears were washed away by the shower.

After a few more minutes, Rosero then turned off the water, and she got out of the shower, and she was now starting to get dressed. However, she didn't pick anything proper, she just had a T-shirt with underwear and socks, and she then walked out of the bathroom and went to her room.

Rosero then went to her bed, and she then floated up a small bit. After she did, she then hovered over her bed, and she then fell onto her bed. When she did, she then put a depressed face, and she then said, "Why?...Why?...", she then started to tear up again.

In the living room, Hero had stopped thinking, and he then thought, "I should check on Rosero.", he then got up, and he started to make his way to her room.

Hero then got to Rosero's room, and he then opened the door and peeked inside. Hero then said, "Hey, you ok…", but he then stopped talking when he saw Rosero was lying down sideways on her bed, facing away from him.

Hero could hear Rosero sniffling and making small sounds, making it obvious that she was crying. Hero then sighed and walked over to Rosero's bed, and he then sat down on the side of her bed.

Hero then turned himself to face her, and he then put his hand on Rosero's thigh. He then shook Rosero gently and said, "Hey...you okay?", Rosero then said under her sniffles, "Im sorry...Dad…", Hero then raised an eyebrow and said, "For what Rosero?"

Rosero then said in a more clear voice, "What do you mean for what?...I lost control dad...You said I could, you warned me it was possible yet...I let it slip anyway...I let you down...Im sorry…", Hero then breathed out his nose in a way that showed that he was saddened.

Hero then said, "Rosero...its okay…", Rosero then shouted, "NO! It's not okay!", she then lifted her head up and said, "I hurt so many people dad! I don't want to hurt people...I don't…", she then fell back down and closed her eyes.

Hero then looked down a bit, and he then started to rub his hand back and forth on Rosero's thigh to try and comfort her a bit. Hero then said, "I don't know what to say Rosero...i'm gonna be honest. But just know...this is the doing of Rage, not you, so try not to beat yourself up too much.", he then let go of Rosero's thigh and got up.

He then opened his arms and said, "You want a hug from your old man?", Rosero then sat up a bit, and she then looked at Hero. Hero could see the tears in her eyes, and the pained expression she had with her depressed look only made Hero feel even worse.

Hero remained smiling, but deep inside he was at the verge of breaking into tears from seeing his daughter like this. Rosero then crawled over to Hero, and she then hugged Hero.

Hero then held onto Rosero a bit tightly, and as he did Rosero then said, "Dad...im sorry…", Hero then said in a struggled voice, "Don't worry my little demon angel...I would never hate you...what kind of father could possibly hate there own daughter?", Rosero then started to break down again.

Hero could hear Rosero crying, and Hero eventually broke, and tears went down his face as well as he thought about what Rosero could have possibly been going through.

Meanwhile, Violet was still searching for the scroll that had the even that had just taken place. Violet had looked at over 50 scrolls in a matter of a second, and the seconds only continued to count down.

After some more time however, she then heard another scroll appear. However, this scroll was different, it had a dark red glow, as if it was corrupted, but it wasn't.

Violet then turned around when she felt it, and she then grabbed the scroll right away. She then looked at the scroll and said, "This has to be it.", she then unwinded the scroll, and she then started to look threw the history.

When she did, she could see when Rosero appeared in conton while under the influence of Rage. She could see the patrollers struggling against her, and the storms in the sky.

Violet then took a deep breath, and she then stuffed the scroll into her cloths and thought, "Sorry time patrol...but my daughter's life goes before you.", she then disappeared from sight. As she did, a patroller had opened the vault door, and went inside to get a scroll.

Meanwhile, Violet had appeared within another room, and was hiding from a few patrollers nearby. Violet then saw another patroller coming by, and she then went wide eyed as she disappeared again. After reappearing, she was now within the main room again, and she was hiding behind some railing.

Violet then looked around, and she then thought, "Alright, all I have to do it retrace my steps…", she then disappeared again, and reappeared on the ceiling. After she did, she then disappeared and reappeared at a wall near the entrance, and Violet quickly hid herself.

Violet had done all this without being noticed at all, and she could see all the other patrollers were working on there own jobs still.

Violet then let out a sigh, and she then said, "Good...now to go home.", she then disappeared again, and reappeared inside a bush. As she did, she then teleported to the portal, and went through it.

After she went threw the portal, she then reappeared on the other side, but as soon as she did she then teleported again. When she did, she then appeared at the forest again, and she was now running back to the house.

After some time of running, Violet then saw then house nearby, and she then quickly teleported inside and appeared in the house. When she did, she was now near the entrance of the house, and she was panting since she used her energy at a consistent rate.

After a few seconds, Hero then walked out of Rosero's room, and he saw Violet. Hero then asked, "Hun, what is going on?", but as he did Violet then pulled out the scroll she had taken.

Hero then went wide eyed when he saw it, and Violet then said with a serious face while panting, "We don't speak...about this...ever…"


	27. Chapter 27: Dark Secret Hidden

Part 27:

Hero looked at Violet in shock as she held the scroll up. Violet then said with a serious face while panting, "We will not...speak of this...ever…"

Hero then finally said after a few seconds, "You...took a scroll from the patrol?!", Hero then looked at Violet right in the eyes and said, "Isn't that illegal?! I may have quit the time patrol a long time ago but I still remember the rules. Which scroll is that anyways?"

Violet then said with a serious face, "I'm well aware of that Hero...that's why I said im doing something I never thought I would do...and I think you can get an idea of what scroll this is", Hero then asked, "H-How did you even get it?", Violet then said, "Im very fast, and very sneaky."

Violet then walked over to the table in the kitchen. Violet then looked back at Hero and said, "You can look at it if you want. I already did, but after you do, go and put it in the secret compartment in the memory room.", Hero then looked at the scroll, and he then picked it up and said, "Okay, I will.", he then opened the scroll, and watched the event that had just taken place.

Violet then started to walk off and she then said, "I'm gonna go check on Rosero.", Hero then said, "I just finished checking on her. She is not doing so well.", Hero then closed the scroll after he was done watching.

Hero then said with a serious face, "I'm going to go hide this now. I may be gone for a bit.", Hero then walked off towards the right side of the house. Violet then nodded and said, "Thank you.", Hero then stopped and looked back at Violet, and he then smirked and said, "Your welcome.", he then looked back and continued to walk off.

Violet then chuckled a small bit, but she then quickly stopped and started to walk off towards Rosero's room.

Violet then made it to Rosero's room, and she then sighed and knocked on the door. Violet then said, "Hey Rosero...You okay in there?", Violet then grabbed onto the handle of the door, and she took a step into the room.

Violet then looked up, and she saw Rosero was on the bed still. Rosero was holding onto a stuffed animal that she had in her room, and she was squeezing it tightly.

Violet then took a deep breath, and she then walked into the room and closed the door. Violet then walked to Rosero's bed, and Violet then said, "Hey...im back.", Rosero did not respond though, she just sniffled a bit, as if she wanted to cry but had run out of tears.

Violet then put a saddened look and said, "Come here baby...let me comfort you…", as she did, Rosero then lifted her head a small bit. She then looked at Violet with a face of pure depression and pain, which made Violet feel worse.

Rosero then rolled over a bit, and she then scooched herself towards Violet. Violet then went on the bed, and she then sat down while on her knees. Rosero then got to Violet and put her head on Violet's lap, and Violet then leaned down and put her arms around Rosero, cradling her.

Rosero then closed her eyes and she then breathed at a calm rate, but she had some stuttering in some of her breaths. Violet then said, "Thats it my little rose...just breath, don't talk yet. Just relax…", Violet then reached her arm over to Rosero's head, and she then started to pet Rosero on the head.

Rosero then put a depressed cheery face, and she then made small sounds.

Meanwhile, Hero was now in a different part of the house, and he was standing in front of an iron door within the hallway. Hero then looked down at the scroll in his hand and thought, "This scroll...it needs to be hidden behind more than just this room.", Hero then looked back at the door.

Hero then looked over and saw a hand scan pad, and Hero then put his hand on the scanner. The pad then beeped green, and the door then swung open. Hero then entered the room, and the door then closed behind him.

Within the room, there were more scrolls on shelves that held the memories of Violet, Hero, and Rosero. Except these scrolls were a gift, they were not stolen. Hero then looked down at the stolen scroll again, and she then looked back up.

Hero then looked over at the wall, and walked over to it. Hero then said, "I need to make sure that this thing cant be found...ever.", he then made it to the wall. Hero then lifted his hand and pressed a certain part of the wall. As he did, the wall then glowed, and then the wall then shifted to the side, revealing a secret room.

Hero then walked into the room, and within the room was another shelf. This shelf only held one other scroll, and it glowed a bright red. Hero then once again looked back down at the scroll he was holding, and thought, "Here should be good...no one will ever find this.", he then placed the scroll on the shelf.

Hero then looked back and exited the secret room. When he did, the door then closed itself, and made itself blend in. Hero then continued to walk out of the room, and the iron door then closed as well the moment he walked out.

Hero then looked down the hall and made his way back to the main part of the house, where Violet and Rosero were at.

Hero then thought as he walked, "This event in conton is a big problem. How long will it take for all this to die down? Is Rosero even safe to go around Conton anymore?", Hero then stopped walking and looked at his hand. Hero then thought, "Will she even be able to work for the patrol anymore after this? I hope Rosero still has a hold of herself here.", he then looked back up and continued to walk.

As he walked, he then put a semi serious yet confident face and said, "Rosero...you are strong. Something like this will break your spirit, but don't let it break...fight my daughter...fight.", after about another minute, Hero then got back to the main part of the house.

Hero then made his way over to the door leading into Rosero's room. Hero then got to the door, and he then slowly opened the door and said, "Hey? You okay in here?"

Within the room, Violet then shushed Hero and said, "She is sleeping, come in but quietly.", Hero then said in a quiet tone, "Oh, my bad.", he then walked into the room and closed the door behind him.

Hero then heard small whistle sounds now that he was in the room. Hero then looked over at the bed, and he saw Violet lying down on the bed with one of her legs dangling off. Rosero had her head on Violet's stomach, and she was asleep. As she breathed out her nose though, Rosero made a small whistle sounds as she breathed out through her nose. Violet then said with a sad smile, "I love it when she sleeps like this...these little whistles are so cute, so innocent…", she then frowned and continued to say, "So innocent...so misunderstood...she does not deserve any of this. Rosero is just a kid, she is just a baby girl...why do they look at her different just because she has different powers?"

Hero then went over to the bed, and he then went on his knees and said, "Well, we did go through the same thing back then, it's just part of life", Violet then looked at Hero and said, "But that was different, we had each other to lean on. But Rosero...she does not have anyone to lean on, she is the only kid in the saiyan clan to have this kind of power.", Hero then sighed and looked down a bit.

Violet then asked after a few seconds of silence, "By the way, did you hide the scroll in a good spot?", Hero then looked up at Violet and nodded, and he then said, "I put it in the scroll safe, behind the secret doorway we have set up in there.", Violet then took a deep breath and said, "Okay...good.", as she did, Rosero then started to whine and whimper, as if she was having a bad dream.

Violet saw this and she then lifted her arm up and put it on Rosero's head. She then started to pet Rosero on the head, and when she did Rosero then stopped whimpering and she then put a cheery face.

Violet then said as she continued to pet Rosero, "No one can know about this...this stays between us three. If they find out that Rosero is the one who caused this...her life would be ruined beyond repair, and she will never be looked at the same again.", Hero then put a face of understanding and said, "I know, I don't plan on letting anyone know.", he then got up and got close to Violet and kissed her.

Violet then said, "Wait, before you go, we need to ask Rosero something. And I mean together.", Hero then raised an eyebrow and said, "What question?", Violet then looked at Hero and said, "This event will have the entire patrol active, meaning Rosero is not safe to roam there anymore. Or at least...not yet.", Hero then put a semi serious face and said, "I think I know what you want to ask her. I was gonna ask the same thing but…", he then just sighed.

Violet then nodded and said, "Its okay.", she then looked at Rosero and gently shook her to wake her up while saying, "Wake up sweetie, we want to ask you something."

Rosero then started to whine a bit, but she didn't wake up. Hero then scratched his head and said, "A bit of a heavy sleeper huh?", Violet then put a saddended look and said, "She must extremely exhausted then, because she isn't usually this deep asleep.", Violet then shook Rosero some more and said, "Come on sweetie, wake up please."

Rosero then whined some more, and after about another minute, Rosero then finally started to wake up. Rosero opened her eyes slightly, and she was blinking at a semi fast rate because she was still sleepy. Rosero then opened her eyes a bit more, and she looked up from the corner of her eyes and said, "Dad?", she then looked in front of her, and saw she was on top of Violet, and she then said, "Mom?"

Violet then put a gentle smile and said, "Yes my little rose, were here.", Hero then leaned down a bit and said, "Sorry to wake you, but we want to ask you something Rosero.", Rosero then looked at the wall and said with a sleepy voice, "What...did you need...to ask?", Hero then asked Rosero, "Well, because of everything that has happened, we think that it is best that you stay home until things calm down. But we don't want to force anything on you, so we are asking you now. Do you want to stay home, or do you still want to…", but Hero was then cut off when Rosero suddenly said, "I want to stay home!", Hero then put a face of semi surprise.

Violet then said, "That was quick.", Rosero then said with a sleepy tone, "I want to stay home. Please let me stay home, I don't want them to…", but as she was about to talk Violet then interrupted her by saying, "Say not more Rosero. We won't force you to go if you don't want to.", she then started to pet Rosero on the head again, and said, "Now go back to sleep sweetie."

As she did, Rosero then made a small whimper, like she was trying to talk but was too tired to talk. Rosero then quickly dozed off, and she now whistled threw her nose.

Hero then stood up straight and said, "I'll leave you two be.", and he then walked out the room. Hero then went to the living room, and he then sat down on the couch and started to think.

Within the room, Violet continued to pet Rosero on the head, and she then put a sad smile as she said, "I love you…"

Rosero slept for the rest of the day, and as she slept she had small tears going down her face as her depression kicked in.


	28. Chapter 28: Breaking News

**DISCLAIMER: The character Arizona does not belong to me. She belongs to "Skarlet the Hell fighter" and "Gxtro", go check out Skarlet's stories if you want to know more about the character.**

Part 28:

Two days after these events, Rosero remained in the house and was having a hard time coping. .Violet and Hero continued to do their work, however Violet made sure to take any chance she could get to teleport back home to be with Rosero. One the second day, Violet had woken up and was now about to get ready for a day of work. However, before she did, she then went over to Rosero's room. She opened the door and entered the room.

Violet then looked over at Rosero, who was currently asleep on her bed. Violet then went up to Rosero's bed, and she then leaned in and kissed Rosero on the forehead. She held the kiss for a few seconds, and she then said with a smile, "I love you…", she then got up and left Rosero's room. Violet then went into her room, and she then put on her patroller gear to get ready for her job. She still had some time before she had to leave, and plus she was extremely fast, so Violet decided to watch some TV. She then walked out of her room, and went into the living room.

While in the living room, Violet picked up the remote on the table, and she then thought, "I wonder what is on TV...even if it's not good.", and she then looked at the TV. Violet then clicked the remote, and the TV then turned on.

The moment she did, a broadcast then went on and a news reporter could be seen. The reporter then said, "Hello citizens and patrollers of Conton City. My name is Pat Roller, and I am here to give you a report on events that have gone on in the past week. To start off, we have big news, for sector 79 was hit big time when an odd force of nature came by and caused havoc. The elite teams in the saiyan clan have come together to try and figure out what caused such damage in the first place. To start this off, we will switch to another reporter currently at the scene.", the camera then zoomed out and panned to a women who was holding a mic.

The women then said, "Thank you Pat. Hello people of Conton my name is Jessica Reed, and I am currently at the scene where the event took place. As you can see, the place has been trashed to a pretty high degree. It is still unknown what has caused this devastation...oh wait!", Jessica then seemed to get distracted by something.

Jessica then suddenly just said, "Hey look, there is Arizona!", the camera then panned over, and a saiyan with white hair could be seen giving orders to some saiyan elites. The elites than solutes and shouted, "YES MAM!", and they then flew off.

Jessica then looked back at the camera and said, "Come on, if anyone can tell us anything it's her.", she then started to run towards Arizona.

After they got to her, Jessica then poked Arizona in the shoulder, and when Arizona turned around she then said, "Hello there Arizona, my name is Jessica, nice to mee…", but she was then interrupted when Arizona said with a blank face, "What do you want? And why do you have a camera?"

Jessica then hesitated a bit, but she then continued to say, "Well we are apart of the Conton City News, and we are here to ask a few things. And we are currently on live", she then pointed her microphone and continued to say, "So Arizona, as the number one time patroller, what are your thoughts on the situation? Have you found any trace of what could have caused this?", Arizona however did not say a word, she just stared with a blank face.

After another second, Arizona then squinted her eyes a small bit and said, "Are you kidding me?", Jessica then said in confusion, "Huh?", Arizona then continued to say, "This is not the damn time for questioning.", she then looked over at the camera and said with an irritated face, "And get that camera out of my face.", she then put her hand up and covered the camera while pushing it. When she did, the broadcast on that end well...ended. In reality though, when Arizona did that, the glass on the camera broke, and some of the wires got cut, breaking the camera.

The broadcast then zoomed out, and Pat could be seen looking with some surprise as he said, "Wow...that just happened…", the camera then zoomed in to Pat and then he continued to say, "Well, it seems that Jessica is uhh..having technical difficulties. But anyway, that is not all that has gone down there. Anyway, in other news…", but at that moment Violet then turned the TV off, and she then dropped the remote on the couch.

Violet then took a deep breath, and had a face of semi sadness and irritation and thought, "That was a bad idea...dammit.", after she put this face she then heard a voice say, "You okay hun?", Violet then looked up and saw Hero in his godly robe like armor.

Violet then sighed and said, "I just keep getting reminded, I'm trying to forget and so is Rosero but…", Hero then put his hand on her shoulder and said, "Don't try and forget it. Forgetting is the worst thing to do, because if you do then how will it be made up later? And how will you plan for the future?", Violet then looked at him and said, "You have a weird way of thinking about things."

Hero then smirked and said, "Hey, it's just the way I am. Besides, we need to be smart here. This is a big matter, and this will take time to die out, so just let time fly.", Violet then took a deep breath and said, "Yeah, your right. Come on, let's head out to work.", Violet then grabbed onto Hero's arm, and they both then disappeared from the house.

They both then reappeared in another part of the forest. Around them was a massive mark on the ground, indicating that something landed here.

Hero then looked at Violet and said, "I'll see you later.", Violet then smiled and said, "Yeah, see ya.", she then kissed Hero on the lips, and Hero kissed back. Hero then looked back at the mark and walked over to it. When he did, lightning then struck that part of the circle, and an angel (Think of the grand priest) appeared in the center of the mark.

The angel then looked at Hero and said, "Hello God of Rage, are you ready to go?", Hero then nodded and said, "Yup, take me to the godly realm.", Hero then thought, "Even though I can probably go there easily myself, but it is less work for me.", the angel then closed his eyes, and when he did lightning then struck again, and both Hero and the angel disappeared from sight.

Violet then sighed and said, "Light Warp.", and she then disappeared from sight. After she reappeared, she was now within Conton, near the entrance of the saiyan HQ.

Violet then walked towards the building, and she then opened the doors and entered the building. After she entered she then made her way through the massive building, turning many corners to try to get to where she is at. As she was walking though, she then heard someone shout, "Violet!", Violet then stopped and turned around to see who called her.

When she did, she could see a familiar face from her childhood. Violet then put a face of surprise and said, "Luis?!", she then fully faced Luis and continued to say, "Luis, oh man it's been a while dude."

Luis then said with a semi serious face, "I know Violet, and i'm glad to see you as well. But sadly im not here to make a friendly conversation. I was sent here by Geveta to try and look for you, along with Chris and a couple other patrollers as well.", Violet then put a face of semi concern and thought, "They're Not gonna ask me about the event right?", she then put a serious face as she said, "Why are they calling me?", Luis then said, "I don't know, he just sent me to try and find you. That is all."

Violet then rolled her eyes and said, "Alright, fine. Take me to him.", Luis then nodded and said, "Alright. Right this way mistress.", he then turned around and started to walk off. Violet then put a face of disappointment and thought, "Man...Luis came out like Chris and changed quite a bit. I get that me leaving made them change but this is just extreme.", she then started to follow Luis down the hallway.

After a few minutes, they then got to a conference room. Luis then pointed inside the room and said, "He is there. He said he wanted to speak to you about some things.", Violet then nodded and said, "Thank you.", she then looked over at the doors that led into the room.

Violet then grabbed onto the knob of the door and opened the door. Violet then looked inside, and she saw Geveta standing near the end of the room with his back turned. He was looking at a screen.

Violet then entered the room and closed the door behind her. Violet then started to make her way over to Geveta, and she said as she walked to him, "Hey, im here. You wanted to talk?", but as she said that she then stopped when she saw the screen.

On the screen, she could see what looked like the picture of a dark figure. The figure was blackened out, and it had pure red eyes with a dark red mouth. The only feature that was noticeable was the hair, which was a dark red color, but it seemed to blend with the dark skin.

Violet then went semi wide eyed as she thought, "Wait...that is…", in Violet's eyes, she didn't see a black figure. She saw Rosero, with a sadistic face. Geveta then said, "This is what I saw staring back at me when it came on...those eyes, I could feel there stare, yet…", he then sighed and continued to say, "This still gets me...this stare...it burrows into my soul."

Violet then put a serious face and said, "I fail to understand when we are looking into this still. We don't even have a scroll on this.", Geveta then said, "Too many died, too many...we need to try and look into this to get some closure. If not, then what's the point of the time patrol.", he then looked up and said, "Whats odd is whatever did this seems to be gone...I just don't understand it.", Violet then crossed her arms and said, "Sorry to break this up, but I have work to do Geveta. So is there anything else you need to say?", Geveta then looked at Violet and asked, "Why couldn't you have been here that day?"

Violet then got silent, and she then said after a few seconds, "I told you, Im had a day off...I wasn't even in Conton.", she was lying though. Violet is trying to defend her daughter, so she is lying to keep her safe.

Geveta then sighed and said, "Okay…", he then looked back at the image. Violet then looked back and started to walk off. As she walked off, she then thought, "How long will it take for this to die out?! This is getting hard for me to handle now."

Violet then continued to walk off as she got to her other duties as the leader of the saiyan clan.


	29. Chapter 29: Silver Eyes

Part 29:

While Hero and Violet were working however, Rosero back at home was not doing so well. For the past few days that went by, Rosero was has been going through a huge mental state of depression, and she made it way too obvious. Rosero would go around the house, and she would either sit in the living room and watch boring shows or she would just randomly walk around for no reason.

However, this was not all Rosero was dealing with. At night, or when she was by herself, she would curl up and cry for a long time. The reason for her crying being many different things. One day though, she was once again alone at home.

While Rosero was at home by herself, she was just roaming the house for a small amount of time. Rosero then just sighed and thought as she roamed, "I...I need to get some...fresh air...for a bit…this walking...its not helping", she then started to make her way to the exit of the house.

Once Rosero got to the front door, which was pretty quickly since she knows her way around the house, she then went outside and was now walking into the forest around her. Rosero knew her way through the woods, so she did not have to worry about getting lost.

As Rosero walked, she would hold onto her arm, and she then thought, "So much pain...why do I still feel this pain?...it hurts...so much..", she then looked down at the ground and put a saddened face as she continued to walk through the woods. Rosero's eyes started to water as she roamed due to the voices in her head.

Rosero could still hear them, the people who called her out for what she had done. The civilians from who shouted, "YOUR A MONSTER!", and, "GO BACK TO HELL DEMON!", all continued to stack up in her head. Rosero would put a depressed face that showed she was at the verge of crying, but she wouldn't break down, just walk.

For the most part, Rosero was by herself, and she would just roam. However, what Rosero did not realize though, was that she was not alone. There was another entity around the area she was in, and the entity was watching her. In fact, they were watching her for a while now, as in for the past few days.

Rosero continued to walk, however after some time, she then stopped walking because she felt an energy signature, or some pressure that indicated that something was nearby. Rosero then went wide eyed and shook a bit in some fear, and she then with some worry in her voice said, "What was that?...", she then looked up right away after that. However, there was nothing in the sky.

Rosero then heard rustling in some bushes, and she then put her attention towards it. Rosero then put her guard up a small bit, but she had a worried face rather than her usual confident face. The bush rustled a bit more, and the next thing Rosero knew, a bunny popped out the bush, and it hopped away.

Rosero then sighed in relief, and she then took a more casual stance as she grabbed her arm again and said, "Oh...okay, it's just a bunny...just a, cute...bunny..", however, as she thought this, a small sound could be heard behind her. She then started to get even more worried as she felt a presence nearby, and Rosero could have sworn she saw a shadow. Rosero then felt a massive energy signature, and she then went wide eyed as she thought, "I can sense...saiyan energy...and namekian energy...and human energy...I even feel godly energy and...much more…", Rosero then heard a small thud behind her, and the next thing she knew a shadow formed over her body from behind her.

Rosero then slowly turned around with a face of worry, and when she fully turned around she then went wide eyed. Right beside her was what looked like an arcosian, but he had strange features that no other arcosion had.

Some parts of his body was colored a lightish blue, while the rest of his body was white. He had pointed tips on his head, and his tail swinged behind him a bit. He also had what looked like a natural mask as well. The arocosion looking person stared down at Rosero, and Rosero could see his pupilessl, blank, silver like eyes.

Rosero then put a face of shock and fear as she took a step back. She then said with a shaky voice, "C-CJ?!", the arcosion then spoke in a low tone and said, "Oh? So you do know me? Good…", he then took a step towards Rosero.

This step however triggered Rosero to turn around and she then tried to run off. However, CJ then suddenly appeared right in front of Rosero out of thin air. Rosero then screamed, "AAAAH!", and she then tried to run another direction.

CJ however simply just teleported in front of Rosero each time. Rosero even released her energy to make her faster, but she could not get away. Rosero then thought as she ran, "I need to let it all out! I can't let him get close!", she then let off more energy and dashed as fast as she could.

Rosero then stopped after she had dashed for a few seconds at high speeds, and she was now panting as she ran to a tree and hid behind it. Rosero then thought as she panted, "Why is he here? I thought he only stayed in conton, why is CJ here?!", Rosero then peaked around the corner and tried to see if CJ was nearby.

Rosero then sighed and thought, "I think I lost him…", however, as soon as she thought that she then heard a voice say, "Are you sure about that?", Rosero then went wide eyed, and she slowly turned around, only to see CJ standing right next to her.

Rosero then shrieked, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!", as she fell onto the ground. She then looked up at CJ and started to scramble to her feet. She then got up and started to run off as fast as she could. CJ then just said as she ran, "You can run all you want, won't make any difference.", he then disappeared from sight.

Rosero had ran for another minute, before she stopped and was now next to a very big tree. Rosero then went up to the tree and tried to hide herself on the other side of the tree. Rosero then leaned against the tree and panted as she thought, "What does he want? Why is he after me?", she then just started to shake some more from fear.

Rosero then heard a thud nearby, and she then closed her eyes as she held her breath a bit. After a few seconds, Rosero then thought, "I should be safe…", she then opened her eyes. However, when she did, she then went wide eyed in fear. CJ was standing right in front of her, and he was looking right at her with his silver eyes.

Rosero then put a face of worry and her face shook as if she was about to cry. CJ then took a step closer to her, and he then leaned in so he could be face to face with her.

Rosero then just closed her eyes and looked away as she said with a shaky face, "I...I give up...and I beg of you...just please leave me alone…", CJ then suddenly then just said, "I saw what happened…", Rosero then said with some confusion, "W-What?"

CJ then said with a low tone, "I know what you did, I saw all of it. From when you entered the city, all the way to when you were taken away by your mother.", Rosero then just went wide eyed and said, "You...saw me...lose control?...you…", she then put a face of shock as she looked at CJ from the corner of her eye.

CJ then said with a serious tone as he had a poker face, "Your power, it is quite interesting. You did a huge number to conton, however…", he then leaned in to get a better look at Rosero. Rosero then leaned downward a bit and had worry in her eyes as CJ looked right at her.

CJ then said, "You don't have that killing intent anymore...in fact you look so frail now, and you seem to have a great amount of regret on your face.", CJ then put a face that was meant for him to show he was thinking, but because of some of his features Rosero thought he was putting an aggressive face.

Rosero saw his face and she then thought with worry, "Why is he looking at me like that?...", as she thought this CJ then lifted his arm up and reached for her a small bit. But Rosero ended up overreacting, she then just closed her eyes tight and covered her face while shouting, "No wait! Please, I beg of you! Dont hurt me!", and she braced herself for whatever was about to happen.

CJ ignored Rosero's pleading though, and he just continued to reach out to her. CJ then went for the top of Rosero's head, and he then plucked a hair out from her head. CJ then pulled the hair up to his eye and seemed to examine the hair.

Rosero realized that she wasn't attacked or even touched, so she opened one of her eyes and looked up a bit. Rosero then saw that CJ was holding a piece of her hair, and he seemed to focus hard on it. Rosero then raised an eyebrow and thought, "What is he doing?", she then let her arms down a bit.

When she did however, CJ then instantly looked up at her, and out of panic Rosero just went wide eyed and jumped back a small bit. CJ then said with a casual tone, "I knew it...you resemble them so well.", Rosero then raised an eyebrow and said, "Wait...what do you mean by that?", CJ then said, "Your parents, you resemble both of them. Violet, the goddess of light, and Hero, the god of rage, you truly are there daughter.", CJ then stood up straight and looked down at Rosero.

Rosero then went wide eyed and said, "How...how do you know that?", CJ then said, "I have a history with them, but that is not important…", his body then started to glow with some blue energy as he said, "I want to see what your capable of.", he then flicked his fingers, letting the hair piece go.

Rosero then said, "Wait...what do you mean by that?", CJ then said with a serious look, "I want you to fight me, fight me with that same exact power you used to destroy the city. That is unless…", he then leaned in a small bit and said, "You have no control of your energy?", Rosero remained in shock as CJ just kept saying more and more true info.

Rosero then put her hands up to her face again and said with some fear, "Wha-What do you want...f-from me?...", CJ then raised his hand up and made a fist. As he did, his fist then started to glow a small bit, and he then said, "You heard me…", Rosero's eyes looked like they could pop out at this point, and she then said, "No, wait...Please! I beg of you!", but CJ did not listen.

CJ then threw his fist down at Rosero as he shouted, "GRAAAGH!", Rosero then shouted, "NO WAIT! THAT WILL KILL ME! PLEASE!", Rosero then crouched down as much as she could and held her head to prevent damage.

CJ's fist then slammed down, and a massive shockwave could be heard as his fist made impact.


	30. Chapter 30: Family Returns

Part 30:

A massive shockwave went off as CJ made impact. Rosero yelped, "AAAAAAH!", and just continued to hold her head. However, she did not feel any pain, nor did she feel anything on her in the first place.

Rosero then looked up slowly with a fearful look, and she then went wide eyed when she saw the massive tree she was leaning on no longer existed. CJ's punch seemed to disintegrate the whole tree, and he then stood back up and looked down at Rosero with a face of semi disappointment.

CJ then said, "Even in deadly situations, you still remain this way…", Rosero was hyperventilating a bit, but for the most part she was confused. Rosero then just said with a shaky voice, "I...I have no control, and...it does not come out when im near death...its worse…", CJ then looked at Rosero with curiosity and said, "Is that so?", he then leaned in and said, "And that trigger is?", as he said this, Rosero then immediately caught on to what CJ was saying.

Rosero then looked at CJ with a pleading face and said, "Please...please I beg of you...don't make me do it...im begging you please don't make me!", she then teared up a bit because she was getting reminded of when she had no control of herself.

CJ then closed his eyes for a second and just took a deep breath. He then opened his eyes again and looked at Rosero with a serious face and said, "Look kid, i'm not gonna force you to do anything, so just stop begging already! You don't seem to be in any condition to fight either, so I feel no need to even try and get a battle out of you.", his aura then started to die down, and his body no longer glowed.

CJ then opened his eyes again and crossed his arms as he said, "One more thing...you better not speak about this to anyone...or else..", Rosero then put a worried face as she said, "Or else...what?", as she said that Rosero was suddenly tripped.

Rosero then looked over while she was on the ground, and saw CJ's tail, and at that moment CJ loomed over Rosero and put his fist up and said, "I think you can get the gist.", Rosero then put a face of fear and just closed her eyes and looked away as she said, "Okay...I won't tell anyone...just please...don't hurt me…"

CJ then just turned around and walked off, and while walking his body then suddenly just vanished from sight, as if he moved so fast he couldn't be seen.

Rosero then got up slowly while still shaking, and she then thought, "CJ...Buuletta told me about him...my mom even told me how my dad fought him...and lost…", she then fully got up, and she held onto her arm as she made her way back home.

After about another 10 minutes, Rosero was now back at her house, and she was near the front door. Rosero had stopped walking and started to think for a bit. Rosero then thought, "How will I live like this? These constant reminders...why can't they go away?", she then sighed and made her way to the door.

Rosero then opened the door of the house and went inside. As soon as she did though, she then heard a vanish sound behind her, and she then turned around to see what was there.

Behind her, she could see Violet standing there, stretching her body a bit. She looked like she had been threw a pretty stressful day, and she then started to walk to the house.

While walking, she could see Rosero was at the front door, and she then said in a gentle voice, "Oh, hello my little rose, how are you doing?", Rosero then said with a more casual but sad looking face, "Honestly...I don't know…", she then looked back into the house and walked in while holding her arm.

Violet then sighed and shook her head while saying, "I feel the same way Rosero...I feel the same way.", she then walked in after Rosero.

Rosero had gone to the couch, and was now just watching some random boring show on tv. As she did that, Violet had walked in, and she was now looking at Rosero. Violet then put a saddened look as she thought, "Rosero...i'm sorry baby...I can't do anything to cheer you up...just don't get any bad ideas, please…", she then looked away and went to her room to get changed out of her patroller clothes.

Rosero remained in the living room for another 5 minutes. Rosero then eventually just said, "Ugg...fuck it, this show is too boring…", she then turned off the TV and started to head to her room. As she was, she then heard the front door open, and Rosero then looked over to see who it was.

At the door, she could see Hero walkthrough, but he was not alone. Another saiyan with dark blueish hair then walked in as well, and he had some old features, but other then that he seemed to be pretty young, from looks that is.

Rosero then went wide eyed and said, "Grandpa Ultion?!", as she said that the saiyan then chuckled a bit and said, "Yes, its me Rosero.", he then made his over to Rosero.

Ultion then crouched down and held out his arms and said, "How is my granddaughter doing? Come here and give your older man a hug.", Rosero did not hesitate to hug her grandfather, Ultion.

Rosero then said, "I haven't seen you for a bit, where have you been?", Ultion then said with a calm voice, "Well, I was on vacation. I had traveled out to a far away place outside of Conton, and I came back just a few hours ago. I figured I would give you guys a visit, so I flew out here, and it just so happened that your father was getting back from work too.", Hero then said, "We just sort of bumped into each other.", he then scratched his head.

Rosero then said with a calm face, "Well, it's good to see you again grandpa…", she then sniffed the air a bit and said, "You smell like ginger.", Ultion then chuckled and said, "I had myself a batch of cookies made before I came here, and i'm holding them in a bag.", he then pulled away from the hug and reached into his pockets.

Ultion then pulled out a bag filled with cookies, he then opened the bag and the smell of ginger filled the room. Ultion then said with a smile, "Here Rosi, you can take one if you want.", Rosero then smelled the air, and her face lit up from the smell of ginger. Rosero then reached in the bag and grabbed one of the cookies, and she did not hesitate to take a big bite out of it.

Rosero then went wide eyed, and she put a cute face of joy as she chewed on the cookie and said with her mouth full, "So good…", Ultion then laughed and said, "Your welcome little one, now then…", he then got up and looked around while saying, "Where is my little star."

Hero then said with a smirk, "I think she is in the bathroom.", Ultion then said, "Oh, okay, I can wait for her.", Hero then said, "Hmm...I hear the shower on...meaning she is probably…", he then put a devilish face.

Rosero then looked at Hero with a weirded out face and said, "EWW! DAD!", Hero then looked at Rosero and said, "What? I already saw her like that in bed, that's how you were born.", Rosero then just went red and put her hands on her face and shouted, "OH MY GOD! DAD JUST STOP!", Ultion then laughed and said, "Ah, dont worry too much about it Rosi, your father is just being a jokester.", Rosero then said with a concerned face, "I know he is, but sometimes he is not joking...and this is one of those times…"

Hero then shrugged his shoulders and said, "You may never know.", as soon as he said that though, the door to the bathroom then opened, and Violet then walked out. She was wearing a white T-shirt with small black shorts, and she had white socks on. Just casual wear for her to wear at the moment so she wasn't completely naked.

Hero then turned around, and he saw Violet and said, "Hey hun.", and he then smiled. Violet then said with a tired voice, "Hey Hero…", Hero then stopped smiling and said, "Hard day huh?", Violet then nodded as she rubbed her eyes and said, "I'm gonna go sleep now, im very tired."

At that moment though, Ultion then said, "Going without saying hello to your old man? I see how it is.", Violet then raised an eyebrow and said, "Wait...who was…", she then looked over and saw Ultion standing there.

Violet then went wide eyed and said with a smile, "DAD!", she then ran up to Ultion and wrapped her arms around Ultion. Ultion then hugged Violet back and said, "Woah there, you still for yourself a nice grip now huh?", Violet then chuckled and said, "Missed you too dad.", she then pulled away from the hug and said, "I'm guessing you got back from vacation?", Ultion then nodded and said, "Yup, I decided what no better place to go after then where my daughter and family are. It's nice to see all your faces again."

Hero then said, "Hey Ultion, you want to sleep over today? It's getting pretty late so I think it's best you stay here.", Violet then looked at Hero and said, "Thats actually a good idea hun.", she then looked back at Ultion and said, "Can you stay? Please?", she then gave Ultion blue puppy eyes.

Ultion then laughed and said, "I can't say no to you, my little star.", he then kissed Violet on the cheek. Violet then said with a cheery face, "Yay.", she then looked back at Hero and said, "Where will he be sleeping at.", Hero then scratched his head and said, "I would say that guest room, but I think you would rather be with near us, right?", Ultion then said with an understanding face, "Its okay Hero, i'll take the guest room."

Hero then put a crooked face and said, "You sure? Because that room is in a different part of the place.", Ultion then interrupted and said, "Im sure Hero, im sure. As long as im here with my family im fine with sleeping anywhere."

Violet then smiled and said, "That settles it then.", Ultion then said, "Alright, lead me to the room then Hero.", however, as he said that Violet then grabbed Ultion by the arm and said, "Oh no you dont, you are sitting on the table and eating what I give you.", Ultion then looked at Violet and said, "Oh is that so? Okay, let's see what you can do.", he then followed Violet to the table and sat down.

Ultion then watched as Violet started to cook. She wasn't making much, just some steak with rice and some potato, but the smell said otherwise. After about 30 minutes, Violet was done cooking, and she then gave Ultion a plate with rice, potato, and a big piece of steak.

Ultion then looked at Violet and said, "A nice meal here I see, okay.", Ultion then dug into the food. Hero also sat down, not until he got his food that is, and began to eat as well. They both gave "to die for" faces, and continued to gulp down the food.

Violet then smiled and said, "Remember to kiss the chef on the way out", she then went to the counter to get another plate of food.

This entire time however, Rosero had gone back to her room, and she had fallen asleep. But something was not quite right about her.


	31. Chapter 31: Horrific Nightmare

Part 31:

While Ultion, Hero, and Violet were all chatting, Rosero decided to head back to her room without saying anything. Rosero went straight to her bed and laid face down on it. Rosero then thought, "Those cookies were so good...I wish they could get rid of these thoughts in my head...if only they could…", Rosero then sighed and put a depressed face as she rested.

After about another minute or so, Rosero started to get depressing thoughts again, and once again she can hear what others said about her, and Rosero let out a small tear.

Rosero didn't cry, but her face was shaking a bit, as if she could burst out in tears at any moment. Rosero then thought, "Why do I still feel like this? Why?...Why do I feel...so alone?...", Rosero then let out another tear as she said out loud, "Its because I am...im alone...a redhead...in the sea of...black hair...im alone..", Rosero then started to silently cry to herself.

As she cried, she then thought, "I should just...fall asleep...and never wake up…", and after about another minute, she fell asleep. When she did, though, it did not take long for her brain to screw with her, as she was now having a nightmare.

In the nightmare, Rosero had woken up in a random place. It looked like a city of some kind, like one of the saiyan cities. Rosero was on the ground, and she felt hurt, as if she had been injured.

Rosero then said to herself, "What is this? What's going on? Where am I?", she then started to get up, but it seemed to be tough. Rosero looked down at her legs, and saw she had many cuts and bruises on both legs.

Rosero also noticed that she was wearing her favorite casual wear, a black sweater with red stripes on her arms, and some on her body. She had fingerless black gloves on both hands as well. She had a black skirt with dark red leggings, and she had black boots with a red stripe on it. Her leggings seemed to be tattered in many places, and her skirt was slightly ripped. Her sweater had some rips in it as well.

Rosero then said with confusion, "Why am I...so hurt? What's going on here?", she then forced herself to fully get up, but the moment she did she felt a massive pain on her right side around her ribs. Rosero then screamed, "AGH!", as she held onto her rib. After a few seconds, the pain calmed down, so Rosero let her hand out and looked. To her surprise, she has a huge cut on her side just below her ribs, it wasn't that deep, but it was still deep enough to scar the skin.

Rosero then held onto the cut again when it started to sting. Rosero then said with a pained expression, "How did I get this cut? Why do I have this? This makes no sense!", she then closed her eyes and gritted her teeth to bare the pain some more. After the pain calmed down some more, Rosero then finally looked up to see where she was.

Rosero looked around, only to see that the city she was in was empty, and some of the buildings were broken and burning. There was rubble all over the ground, and some cracks could be seen in the road as well.

Rosero then looked down the road to see if there was anything nearby, but she could only see more rubble and more roads. Rosero then said, "Damn...walking thru this is gonna be...pretty tough.", she then took a step forward, only to feel another stinging sensation on her leg. Rosero then screamed, "GAGH!", and almost fell over.

Rosero then said with a pained expression, "What the fuck?!", she then looked back and down at her legs. When she did, Rosero then put a face of shock as she saw a huge, deep cut in her right calf. Rosero then said, "How the fuck did that get there?!", she then looked back in front of her.

Rosero then thought with her pained expression, "Is my mind playing tricks on me? Is this...some sort of hell hole?", she then shook her head and continued to say, "No...I need to keep moving...I can't just stand around...that won't help anything…", Rosero then pushed herself and started to walk.

With every step she took, she felt more pain in her leg, and with every wrong move, her rib stung. While walking though, she then felt another sharp pain around her neck, and she screamed, "GRAAAAGH!", and almost fell onto the ground.

Rosero managed to maintain her balance, and she then said, "What now?", she then looked over at her shoulder, and she then went wide eyed. On her shoulder, she could see 3 huge gashes, as if she had been cut by something with three claws. The gashes were somewhat deep, and they were bleeding a lot.

Rosero then gritted her teeth and looked away from the wound as she said, "Must...keep...pushing...forward…", Rosero then started to walk again. She must have walked for another 5 minutes, before she ended up hearing something. Rosero then purked her ears up, and she then spun around as she said, "What was that?", she then looked behind her while turning her body a bit. Rosero looked around, but she could not see anything.

Rosero then looked back and said, "Am I hearing things now?", she then suddenly felt some more pain, and she winced with a pained expression. Rosero then shook her head and said, "I need to...keep going...need to...find...someone.", she then continued to walk down the road.

She kept walking, and walking, and walking, and as she walked her body would throb in even more pain from pushing forward.

After some more time passed, Rosero ended up stopping, and she gasped in pain as she struggled to hold herself up. Rosero then said while panting, "I feel like...i'm going to pass out...this pain is...getting...too much...to handle…", she then fell onto one knee and panted even more.

Rosero then said, "I'm just gonna...fall…", however, as she said that, suddenly a massive light started to glow brightly in the distance. Rosero then raised an eyebrow and said, "Huh?", she then looked up to see where the light was coming from.

In the distance, Rosero can see what looked like an orb, the orb glowed brightly, and was the only source that shined. Rosero then got back up and said, "That light...it feels...good…", Rosero then started to walk towards the light. She took another 10 steps, but ended up getting more pain in her body.

Rosero then closed her eyes and winced in pain, and she then gritted her teeth and said, "No...must keep...going.", she then started to walk some more. However, as she walked, she could feel something suddenly grab onto her leg. Rosero then looked back and said, "Huh?", and she then went wide eyed from what she saw.

On the ground, there was a patroller grabbing her by the ankle. The patroller was looking up at her, with a dead expression on his face. Half the patrollers body was burnt to a crisp. Rosero then shouted, "AAAAH!", and she then tried to pull her leg away, but the patroller would not let go. As she struggled, some more sounds could be heard. Rosero then finally managed to get the patroller off her leg, but the moment she looked up, Rosero put another face of shock.

All around her, were zombie like patrollers, all walking up to her with lifeless faces. Rosero then screamed, "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!", and she then started to run off as fast as her body allowed her too. Rosero looked back and watched as some of the patrollers were chasing her.

Rosero then looked back ahead of her, and she could see the orb was about 50 feet ahead of her. Rosero then looked back and saw that the zombie like patrollers were still on her tail.

Rosero then looked back and said, "I need to get to that!", and she then pushed herself to run.

As she pushed, Rosero's body started to hurt like hell, and she gritted her teeth extremely hard from the pain. Rosero then shouted, "I NEED TO PUSH!", and as she this, her body started to get surrounded by red energy.

Rosero then went about another 8 steps before she started to slow down. For some reason, Rosero body started to feel heavy, and she then said, "No...this can't...be all...I have.", Rosero tried to push herself even more, but she just couldn't.

Rosero ended starting to speed walk towards to orb, and she was now about 10 feet away. Behind her, the zombie like patrollers could be seen, slowly catching up to Rosero. Rosero continued to make her way to the orb, 7 feet...6 feet...5 feet.

Rosero reached her arm out, and she was about to grab the orb, she was only 3 feet away from it. However, before she could, her leg was once again grabbed. Rosero looked behind her and saw a patrollers, whose body was cut in half, holding her by the ankle, like how the other patroller was.

Rosero then shouted with wide eyes, "NO! LET ME GO!", and she then tried to pull away from the patroller. However, as she was pulling away from the patroller, there was suddenly a massive wall of darkness that appeared at the other end of the city. The wall started to suck up all the other zombies, and it was arriving at a very fast rate. Rosero saw this, and she then shouted, "WHAT THE FUCK!?", she then looked down at the zombie and forced it to let go.

Rosero then kicked the zombie away from her, and she then looked back at the orb and was about to grab it. However, once again, something grabbed onto her leg, but this time Rosero ended up falling onto the ground.

Rosero then looked back, and she saw a massive black tentacle had grabbed her, and the source of the tentacle was the giant black wall. As Rosero looked at the wall, she wall started to shift and morph, and she could see that there were dark red outlines on the wall.

After this stopped, Rosero had a face of shock as she saw a massive face on the wall, two red eyes with a massive red mouth. The face on the wall then put a sinister smile, and it started to laugh.

The face on the wall had a deep, sadistic laugh that gave Rosero chills. Rosero then looked back at the orb, and tried to grab it, but when she did the tentacle on her leg ended up pulling her back. Rosero then shouted, "NO! I'M SO CLOSE!", and she then tried to get up, but everytime she did she was pulled further away from the orb.

Rosero then just fell onto the ground, and she then shouted, "WHY!? WHY ARE YOU doING THIS?!", the wall then started to laugh again, seeing Rosero break down. Rosero then just went limp on the ground, and she then said, "I...I give up...please…please stop…please...I beg of you, just stop!", as she said this, she could feel a tug on her leg.

Rosero then went wide eyed, and the next thing she knew, the tentacle was pulling her away from the orb at a fast rate. Rosero then looked back at the wall, and saw it had its mouth wide open. Rosero then shouted in fear, "NO! NO DONT! PLEASE NO!", the tentacle then let go of Rosero, and Rosero was flying towards the walls mouth at a rapid rate.

Rosero then screamed, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", and as she did, Rosero then felt something start to shake her.

When she felt this, Rosero then suddenly woke up and screamed, "AAAAH!", and she started to breath heavily. Rosero then heard a voice say, "Rosero?! You okay sweetie!?", Rosero then said, "Huh?", and she looked over, and saw Violet standing there with a worried face.

Rosero then felt something go down her face, and she then wiped it, and saw it was a tear. Rosero then said with a scared expression, "I...had a horrible nightmare…", Violet then put a sad expression and said, "Oh...well, you want to go eat something to try and get your mind off it?", Rosero then nodded without saying a word.

Violet then said, "Okay, let's go then.", Rosero then got up and followed Violet out of her room, not even bothering to try and talk about the nightmare.


	32. Chapter 32: From good to BAD

Part 32:

They both then exited the room, and as they left Rosero then just suddenly hugged Violet from behind. Violet then said, "Huh?", and she then looked back. She saw Rosero hugging her and asked, "What's wrong Rosero?", Rosero then said with a shaky voice, "I'm just...scary...that nightmare...it felt too real.", Violet then put a semi depressed face and said, "Well, if holding onto me helps, then go ahead. Hold me for as long as you like.", Violet then started to walk, but slowly so Rosero could walk with her while hugging her.

They eventually got to the main room, where Ultion and Hero where sitting. Hero then looked up and saw Violet standing there. Behind her was Rosero, hugging her mother from behind and shaking a bit.

Hero then put a concerned face and said, "You okay Rosero?", Ultion then looked up and said, "We heard you screaming in your sleep, and got kind of worried."

Rosero then looked over from behind Violet and said, "Yeah...im okay. Just a bit shaken...and hungry.", Rosero's stomach then growled quite a bit.

Violet then looked down at Rosero and said with a soft voice, "Go to the table and relax. I'll get you some food okay?", Rosero then looked up at her and said, "Okay mama.", she then slowly made her way over to the table.

Hero watched Rosero walk with some concern. Hero then thought, "I want to do something...but I cant...im sorry my daughter...i'm the reason you are like this. Sometimes, I wish you only possessed your mothers power...so you can live without any risk.", as Hero thought this, Ultion then suddenly said, "Whats up with Rosero? She does not seem like the little rose bush I saw before."

Hero then snapped out of it and said, "Huh? What?", and he then looked at Ultion. Hero then said with a semi blank expression, "Oh yeah...well, you see, she is not doing so well.", Ultion then put a semi concerned face and said, "Is that so? Why is that?", Hero then went wide eyed and said, "Well umm….", he then tried to think of some other excuse.

However, he was then saved when Violet suddenly said, "GUYS! Talking about it is not gonna make it better! Rosero is literally right here!", she then pointed at Rosero, who was now resting her head on the table, using her arms as cushions.

Ultion then said, "Oh yeah, that's right. Sorry Rosero, I didnt think about that.", Rosero then lifted her head up and said with a drowsy voice as she had a depressed look, "Its okay grandpa…", she then put her head back down. As she did, her stomach growled again, and Rosero actually winced a small bit and whimpered, as if it actually hurt her a bit.

Violet heard this and thought, "Damn...she must be extremely hungry if she is actually in pain from her stomach growling.", Violet then finally got a huge plate of food, and she put in front of Rosero.

Rosero smelled the food, and she then lifted her head up and looked at the plate. Rosero then went semi wide eyed, as she realized that Violet had made her favorite dish. Violet then smiled and said, "That's the face I wanted to see. Go ahead and eat as much as you like.", Rosero then looked at Violet and gave her a depressed smile as she said, "Thank you mom.", she then looked back and started to chow down on sesame chicken with a ton of white rice.

Hero then got up and said, "I'm going to the room, im feeling a bit tired.", he then started to make his way to his and Violet's room. Ultion then looked back at Rosero and said, "Hope you get better soon my little rose bush.", he then got up and walked over to Rosero and patted her on the head.

Ultion then looked at Violet and said, "I'll be off to bed as well. Tomorrow I have to prepare for work.", Violet then looked at Ultion and said, "Okay dad. Love you.", Ultion then went up to Violet and hugged her as he said, "Love you too my little star.", he then pulled away from the hug and started to make his way to the room he was given.

Violet then said with a playful face, "Wow...don't even thank me for the food, I see how it is.", Ultion then stopped and looked back and said with a nervous face, "Oh yeah...hehe...right.", he then spun around and cleared throat as he said, "I thank you for the cuisine you have supplied here today. It was quite good, and almost matched your mothers taste."

Violet then put a semi livid face and shouted, "ALMOST!?", Ultion then went wide eyed and said, "Okay! Heading to bed now, love you both!", and he then ran down the hall to another part of the house.

Violet then just shook her head and chuckled, and she then said with a smile, "Love you too dad.", she then looked back at Rosero, who was now about halfway finished. As she ate, she seemed to be chewing slow, and she had a semi thinking face, like something was on her mind.

Violet this and she then went up to Rosero and asked, "You okay my little rose?", Rosero then swallowed the food in her mouth, and she then said, "I just...can't get my mind off what had happened in my dream. It felt so real...it felt horrible."

Rosero then looked at Violet with a concerned look and said, "I was in the city...the same city I had seen before. I walked around and...when I did, I ran into these zombie like things. They looked like people, people who have been left to rot and burn. I just…", she then looked down and a small tear went down her face as she said, "I was helpless...and hurt. I would get terrible injuries, deep cuts from thin air. I was so scared...I didn't know what to think.", Violet didn't know what to say, she just looked at Rosero with a concerned face.

Rosero then looked at Violet and said, "Why is this happening to me? Is my brain punishing me for what I did? Is rage trying to mess with me? Why?", another tear went down her face right after she said all this.

Violet then looked at Rosero with a face of sorrow and said, "I don't know Rosero. Im sorry, I wish I could tell you the answer, but I don't know it. All I can do…", she then grabbed a chair and put it next to Rosero. Violet then sat down on the chair, and she then wrapped her arms around Rosero and said, "Is to comfort you, and give you all my love. As your mother Rosero, it's my job to be there for you, and to make sure you live out your life to the fullest."

Rosero then closed her eyes and let Violet hold her. Rosero then said, "Thank you mama...I love you.", Violet then smiled and said, "I love you too, my little rose.", Violet then let go of Rosero and patted her on the head as she said, "Now finish your food and head to bed. I know that it may be tough to sleep after that nightmare, but please try not to think about it.", Rosero then looked back at her food and said, "Okay…", and she began to eat again, this time a bit faster.

Violet then thought with a smile, "It's not the daughter I fully know, but it's good enough for me.", Violet stayed with Rosero until Rosero finished eating.

After about another 10 minutes, Rosero had finally finished eating, and she then looked at Violet and said, "Im done mo…", but she then suddenly burped. As she burped, she clasped her mouth shut with her hands, and she then said, "Sorry...excuse me please.."

Violet then laughed extremely hard and said, "Your excused Rosero. Go to your room and try to get some sleep, but you might want to wait a bit for the food to go down.", Rosero then got up and said, "Okay.", she then started to slowly make her way to her room.

Violet then got up and stretched a bit, and she then thought, "Hmm...I have to check something before I go to bed...but what was it?", she then looked down the hallway that lead to another part of the house, and she began to walk down it. As she walked, she would think about what it was she was forgetting.

Meanwhile, Rosero was now in front of her room. Rosero then grabbed the knob of her door, but as she did, her hands then sparked a small bit, and she pulled away while saying, "OW!", and she then looked at her hand.

Rosero did not see anything on her hand, so she then thought, "Okay...maybe the door just shocked me from metal…", she then looked back at the door and continued to think, "But that kind of electricity can't hurt me. How did it hurt?", she then looked at her hand again, and back at the door.

Rosero then thought, "Screw it.", and she then went to grab the knob again. This time however, she did not get shocked, and she turned the knob and opened the door easily. Rosero then said with a blank face, "Oh...okay then?", she then walked into her room, and closed the door behind her.

Rosero then looked back and said, "How am I going to sleep after seeing something like that...it's so odd.", Rosero then looked at her bed, and she then continued to say, "I'll just have to try I guess."

Rosero then took a step forward. However, as soon as she did, her eyes then flashed for a split second, and she could see an image in her eyes for that split second. Rosero then shouted, "Gagh!", and she then held onto her head.

Rosero then let go of her head and said, "What the hell was that?", she then looked at her hands with confusion. As she did, another flash happened in Rosero's eyes, and Rosero yelled, "Gagh!", again as she almost fell backwards. Rosero then took a few steps forward, but stopped when another flash came in her face.

Rosero started to pant, as more and more flashes came and went. Rosero then said with a concerned face, "What is ...happening...to me?", as she said that she felt a sharp pain in her arm.

Rosero winced a bit, and she almost fell over from it. Rosero then held onto her arm as she stood up semi straight, and she looked around her room. Rosero then said as she looked around, "What's going on? Who is doing this?", as she said that though, she then suddenly felt a massive pain in her leg.

Rosero yelled, "Gaagh!", as she fell onto the ground and held her leg a bit. Rosero then said with pain in her voice, "What is...this?...why is this happening?", as she said that though, she then suddenly heard a voice say, "Because im doing this to you…"

As Rosero heard the voice, she instantly went wide eyed and sat up and said, "Who's there? Who was that?!", she looked around the room in a panic as she tried to find the source of the voice.

As she panicked, she heard the voice say, "Foolish girl...im not in this room with you...I am inside you. Your mind...your body...your soul...I am apart of you...and you defy me.", Rosero then went wide eyed and said, "Are you...Rage?"

The voice then suddenly started to laugh like a maniac as it shouted, "YES! I AM! NOW FALL INTO MY INFLUENCE! LET THE HATRED FILL YOU!", as the voice shouted, a huge amount of pain was sent to her head, and Rosero then held her head and yelled, "STOP! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!", and she started to get up, but struggled to stay on her feet.

Rosero then fell onto the ground while holding her head, and she just said while in pain, "Get out of my head! Get out! Please!", she squirmed and shook in pain as the voice shouted, "YOU WILL FALL FOR MY INFLUENCE, AND YOU WILL BE MINE ROSERO!", as the voice shouted this, some electricity sparked off Rosero's body, and Rosero screamed, "GAAGH!", as she fell to the ground, and passed out from both pain and exhaustion.


End file.
